


Bastardi Senza Senno

by SaturnusChild



Category: Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnusChild/pseuds/SaturnusChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A causa di una pagella al di sotto delle sue aspettative, Jyoan decide di darsi da fare per migliorare il proprio profitto. Inaspettatamente, tra tutti i membri del gruppo è proprio quel monaco bislacco di Houmei ad offrirsi di aiutarlo... e, in mezzo a tante sfuriate e tra un discorso surreale e l'altro, i due giovani candidati scoprono di avere molto più in comune di quanto non appaia in superficie.<br/>[Rating E per i capitoli a venire. Solo alcune parti future si concentreranno su scene esplicite, mentre il rating generale potrebbe variare tra il G e il T a seconda del capitolo]</p><p>N.B: Storia betata dal sesto capitolo in poi (da Rakuzanemperor), per cui mi scuso in anticipo per gli eventuali errori. Non fatevi scrupolo di farmeli notare, dico davvero!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di pagelle e altri drammi

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: questa è la mia prima fanfiction. Ho deciso di doverla scrivere io stessa di mio pugno, perché altrimenti nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto *lol*. La mole di fanwork dedicata a Saiyuki Ibun è decisamente esigua rispetto alla saga principale, per ovvi motivi; ma per me si tratta di un piccolo gioiello che meriterebbe molta più attenzione. Spero che con questa piccola creazione di poco conto riuscirò a fare apprezzare ai fan del Saiyuki “classico” anche questa saga, mentre per coloro che già sono fan spero che riuscirà a farci distrarre un po' dalla moria di nuovi capitoli *lacrime*
> 
> Premessa alla premessa: Questa storia si preannuncia piuttosto lunghetta, nonché abbastanza lenta, o almeno, all'inizio probabilmente lo sarà. Questo perché 1. riuscire a far coincidere i propri “headcanon” con le (poche) informazioni disponibili sulla serie non è facile. In un certo senso, per scrivere per Ibun bisogna quasi creare un universo da zero, con la difficoltà aggiunta di doverlo far combaciare con quel poco di “canon” che abbiamo; 2. una delle due prospettive principali sarà quella di Jyoan, che è appunto un personaggio di cui finora non si sa molto (non che di Houmei si sappia molto di più in verità, anzi...); 3. non ho il dono della sintesi.  
> Quello che posso dire è che spero che, nonostante questi primi capitoli saranno sicuramente un po' noiosi, ci sarà comunque un crescendo che renderà la lettura via via più godibile. Almeno, questo sarebbe il mio intento.  
> Penso di aver detto tutto. Bando alle ciance, vi lascio ora alla lettura del capitolo.

Tutto ebbe inizio in una gelida mattina primaverile. Gelida e buia, per l'esattezza, come ogni singola mattina al tempio Taisouji. Lassù, sulle cime del monte Byakuyo, l'inverno era perenne, a tal punto che ognuno degli undici candidati al titolo di Sanzo si era ormai rassegnato alla neve sempiterna, capace di avvolgere anche i cattivi pensieri nel suo anestetizzante candore.  
Ma questo bucolico paesaggio nulla servì a placare la furia omicida di Jyoan che, di ritorno dalla temuta pubblicazione delle graduatorie, riversava in uno stato di collera tale da farlo rassomigliare ad un toro imbufalito, piuttosto che al suo solito io elegante e distaccato.

L'aveva presa a male. Eccome se l'aveva presa a male. Certo, sapeva di non potere competere contro i “secchioni” della classe; d'altronde, era già consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe figurato tra i primi, ma nemmeno tra gli ultimi. Previsione che si rivelò esatta, peraltro. Eppure, una volta trovatosi di fronte alla graduatoria, nero su bianco, davvero non riusciva a capacitarsi delle votazioni basse ricevute. Così basse che, non appena vide il primo misero “6” accanto alla colonna di Studi Accademici, ebbe quasi un mancamento. Non poteva crederci. Non voleva crederci. Mai nella vita si era mai visto associato a tale mediocrità.  
Il resto della pagella era altrettanto catastrofico. Sei in Studi Accademici. Sei in Condotta. Un otto di Houjutsu*, che comunque era troppo basso per i suoi gusti (del resto, era il suo cavallo di battaglia. Come minimo, si sarebbe aspettato un nove); ma la parte che quasi lo portò sull'orlo delle lacrime erano quei due quattro, che facevano capolino beffardi nelle colonna di “Taijutsu**” e “Valutazione generale”. Addizionati i cinque miseri voti, si otteneva l'imbarazzante somma di...

“Ventotto su cinquanta anche tu, eh Ochou-han! Ma guarda, abbiamo ottenuto lo stesso punteggio!”

La voce allegra di Ganpuku risuonò per tutto la sala, in modo tale che nemmeno la statua del Buddha in corridoio potesse così ignorare il loro fallimento. O meglio, quello che per Jyoan rappresenteva un fallimento. Ganpuku non ne sembrava minimante toccato.

“Puoi abbassare quella voce del cavolo? Ti sembra il caso di urlare i miei voti ai quattro venti?”- ruggì Jyoan, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce basso, ma comunque stizzito. Poteva già avvertire le restanti nove paia di occhi dei suoi compagni tutte puntate su di lui, ed in quel momento non poteva immaginarsi evenienza più sgradevole di quella.

“Eeeeh ma che problemi ti fai, tanto i voti sono pubblici! Tu puoi dare un'occhiata al mio, e io posso dare un'occhiata al tuo e così via...”

“Razza di idiota, cosa vuoi che importi a me dei voti altru...ehi, aspetta un attimo.”- proprio nel bel mezzo della frase, gli occhi di Jyoan vennero rapiti da un particolare presente sul quadro dell'amico. Un particolare che lo fece andare su tutte le furie nel giro di mezzo secondo.

“Sette...tu...tu hai avuto sette in Studi Accademici!?!”

La voce di Jyoan rimbombò nella stanza con veemenza tale che questa volta si ritrovò per davvero nove paia di occhi puntati addosso. Anche Ganpuku lo osservava, ostentando però una spensierata sicumera.

“Beh sì... perché, cosa c'è di così strano?”

“Tu... Ti rendi conto... ti rendi conto che tu hai sempre copiato da me? Ogni singolo compito dall'inizio dell'anno, io te l'ho lasciato copiare... e nonostante questo, tu sei riuscito a prendere voto più alto del mio!?!?!” - a quel punto, Jyoan stava letteralmente strillando a pieni polmoni contro il povero malcapitato.

Ganpuku, dal canto suo, non fece altro che strabuzzare gli occhi e rimase in silenzio per tutta la durata della sfuriata. Poi, per lo stupore di Jyoan (e di tutti coloro che osservavano incuriositi la scena) si mise a ridacchiare giulivo e dichiarò, assolutamente privo di malizia: “Mi dispiace Ochou-han, davvero. Sono cose che capitano. Si vede che ho copiato molto bene, forse meglio di quanto abbia fatto tu.”

In quel momento, tutto ciò che Jyoan desiderava era di trovarsi in un qualsiasi luogo che non fosse un tempio buddista, in modo di potersi macchiare di omicidio in totale libertà. Purtroppo, era proprio lì che si trovava, all'interno della sala principale del tempio Taisou, circondato da un nugolo di apprendisti monaci che avevano l'aria di guardarlo come se fosse uscito completamente di senno. Due occhi in particolare, però, spiccavano altri. Si trattava di iridi color nocciola, che rilucevano impertinenti tra il sornione ed il divertito: appartenevano ad Houmei, il monaco dai voti bassi. I suoi occhi si incrociarono brevemente con quelli di Jyoan, il quale venne improvvisamente colto da una sensazione di angoscia.

Presa coscienza della non propriamente dignitosa figura, cercò di recuperare una parvenza di contegno e, emettendo un respiro profondo, si rivolse infine a Ganpuku, dichiarando cupo: “Sai che ti dico? Chissenefrega. D'ora in poi non aspettarti più alcun tipo di favore da parte mia. E questo” - alzò la voce in direzione dei compagni - “vale per tutti voi, nessuno escluso.”

“Eddai Ochou, ma perché te la devi prendere così...” - piagnucolò Ganpuku, osservando l'amico allontanarsi a passo pesante.

“Come se ci si fossimo mai aspettati alcun favore da un tipo come lui...” - commentò Doutaku ironicamente.

“Per me è proprio l'ultima persona a cui chiederei mai qualcosa.”- disse Toudai con freddezza. Non gli era mai piaciuto quel ragazzetto presuntuoso, e in quel frangente aveva dato l'ennesima prova di quanto fosse viziato ed immaturo, pensò.

Houmei aveva osservato la scena senza dire nulla, dopodiché rivolse lo sguardo in direzione di Jyoan, ormai sulla via dell'uscita, chiedendosi se quei commenti fossero arrivati alle orecchie del compagno o meno.

Jyoan aveva sentito, eccome se aveva sentito!

***  
Jyoan mantenne il broncio per tutto il resto della mattina, del pomeriggio e della sera. Poco gli importava delle risatine e battute da parte dei compagni, men che meno dell'espressione da cucciolo ferito di Ganpuku, che gli trotterellava accanto senza tregua alla disperata ricerca di un segnale di benevolenza nei suoi confronti.  
In verità, Jyoan non era davvero in collera con nessuno di loro, nemmeno con Ganpuku (per quanto trovasse quel sette totalmente ingiusto ed immeritato). Era arrabbiato solo con se stesso. Davvero non riusciva a credere di avere preso i suoi studi così alla leggera da ottenere quel disastro di pagella... eppure gli sembrava di essersi impegnato tanto.

Certo, con i suoi miseri sessantadue chili non era di sicuro un mostro di forza, ma nonostante gli apparenti limiti fisici si sforzava di portare a termine ogni esercizio di Taijutsu, fino quasi a svenire e vomitare dalla fatica. Per quanto riguardava lo studio, si impegnava tantissimo anche con quello, arrivando sempre preparato a lezione, non dimenticando mai un compito e seguendo gli insegnanti con attenzione. Benché talvolta scarabocchiasse sul quaderno o si perdesse a guardare fuori dalla finestra che dava sul cortile (più nella sua immagine riflessa che nella natura là fuori), gli sembrava di essere uno studente ineccepibile. Eppure... il quadro della valutazione generale parlava chiaro. Non era uno dei favoriti della corsa alla successione. Infatti, era forse uno tra quelli più scarsi, da quello che si evinceva la graduatoria. La presa di coscienza della sua inadeguatezza lo portò ad una sensazione di sconfitta totale, su tutti i fronti.

Ripensò agli sforzi sovraumani che aveva compiuto nella speranza di realizzare il suo sogno di diventare Sanzo Hoshi. Gli riaffiorarono alla mente la sofferenza, le umiliazioni e gli abusi a a cui si era sottoposto per riusciare ad ottenere la rivalsa sul proprio passato.  
Diventare Sanzo significava molto più di un semplice titolo, per lui. Sanzo significava la via per la redenzione, dalla miseria e dai soprusi di cui era stato vittima per gran parte della sua giovane vita. Non poteva permettersi di sprecare un'occasione del genere a causa della sua negligenza, nella maniera più assoluta.

Assorto nei suoi malinconici pensieri, disteso sul tatami della camerata, Jyoan non notò minimamente di essere rimasto sotto scrutinio per tutto quel tempo. Si trattavano degli stessi occhi nocciola che aveva incrociato prima, e che appartenevano sempre al compagno Houmei. Una volta accortosi di essere osservato, girò la testa di scatto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un biondo dall'espressione buffa; il quale, in tutta risposta, gli fece un timido cenno con la mano.

«Houmei...ecco uno a cui non sembra fregare proprio una beneamata mazza di essere qui. E dire che è il beniamino di tutti gli Shihandai***. Che spreco.»

Si trattava di un ragazzo smilzo e sottile, seppur non quanto Jyoan, ed era un poco più alto e muscoloso; I capelli, di media lunghezza e biondo grano, erano raccolti un una mezza coda, da cui uscivano dei ciuffi ribelli; solo il viso manteneva dei lineamenti ancora infantili, con le sue guance piene e i suoi grandi occhi castani, che però teneva socchiusi la maggior parte del tempo, donandogli un'espressione talvolta comica, talvolta enigmatica. Mentre si dirigeva verso Jyoan, teneva però gli occhi ben aperti, accesi della stessa luce divertita che gli aveva rivolto quella mattina nella sala principale. In tutta risposta, Jyoan roteò gli occhi, come a volergli comunicare: “per favore, lasciami stare”. Ma il messaggio non sembrò sortire l'effetto desiderato.

“10 yen per i tuoi pensieri.” - disse Houmei, con tono leggero.

Jyoan lo osservò con aria interrogativa. A parte il fatto che a nessuno di loro era permesso tenere del denaro all'interno tempio, ma... perché mai avrebbe voluto sapere dei suoi pensieri?  
Rimase in silenzio per un po', non riuscendo a trovare una risposta adeguatamente arguta a quella domanda imprevista. Fu Houmei a dover rompere nuovamente il silenzio.

“Guarda che è un modo di dire. Non ce li ho veramente 10 yen, eh.”

“Questo lo so benissimo.” - rispose Jyoan secco.

“Sei ancora di cattivo umore per la storia delle pagelle, vero?”

Jyoan guardò Houmei, sempre più sconcertato. Che cosa voleva insinuare quello zuccone? Era forse il suo modo finto-innocente di rigirare il coltello nella piaga? Normalmente, se qualcuno avesse osato approcciarsi a lui in quel modo, l'avrebbe zittito con qualche parola tagliente. Ma in quel momento si sentiva talmente sottotono da non trovare le forze per farlo. Di conseguenza, decise di ignorare nuovamente la domanda di Houmei e rimanere nel suo ostinato silenzio.

Questo non sembrò colpire affatto il suo interlocutore, il quale proseguì tranquillo: “Se non altro, hai ottenuto comunque un punteggio migliore del mio. Non che ci voglia molto. Sai quanto mi hanno messo in Condotta? Uno! Non tre, non quattro ma... uno! Ti rendi conto?”

“Beh, non mi sorprende affatto.” commentò Jyoan sdegnoso. Del resto, Houmei era un universo a sé stante. Seppur avesse una media disastrosa, perlopiù abbassata dalla sua condotta disdicevole, era totalmente irrilevante per gli Shihandai, in quanto egli era colui che meglio rappresentava l'archetipo di “enfant terrible” del gruppo: tanto il comportamento era da perfetto scalmanto, quanto era prodigioso in tutto quello che faceva; che si trattasse di Taijutsu, Studi Accademici... ma in particolar modo, aveva un talento naturale spaventoso per l'Houjutsu, come nessuno mai prima di lui. Egli infatti non aveva affatto bisogno di recitare qualsiasi formula per gli incantesimi, il che richiedeva una tecnica ed una concentrazione impressionanti.

Jyoan soffriva particolarmente di ciò, in quanto l'Houjutsu doveva essere, in teoria, la sua arma vincente. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso neppure sul letto di morte, ma Jyoan lo invidiava terribilmente per questo, sin dal giorno del primo esame. E adesso stava lì di davanti a a lui, il suo rivale, intento a convincerlo che che no, la sua media non era poi così male tutto sommato. Questa sua condiscendenza nei suoi confronti, mascherata a facciata amichevole, lo infastidiva oltre misura.

“Non provare a fare quel gioco con me. Con me non attacca.” - disse Jyoan freddamente.

“Quale gioco?” - chiese Houmei, senza un briciolo di malizia.

“Lo sai. Quello dove cerchi di essere gentile per convincermi che in realtà c'è gente che è messa peggio di me eccetera eccetera. Non ho bisogno della tua pietà.”

In tutta risposta, Houmei sfoderò un sorrisone a trentadue denti ed esclamò: “Eeeeh ma quale pietà e pietà! Come sei drammatico Cho-cho-san****. Va bene che ne vieni dal mondo del teatro, ma non è il caso di farne una tragedia greca!” - e continuò a ridacchiare divertito.

“Cho...Cho-cho-san?” - pensò Jyoan sbigottito. “E questa da dove gli è uscita?”

“Comunque,” - proseguì Houmei, senza perdere il suo tono canzonatorio - “Non era affatto la mia intenzione di compatirti, ci mancherebbe. In realtà, stavo cercando di corromperti per farti venire a meno al tuo giuramento di oggi. Ecco, forse questo era meglio che non lo dicessi.”

“Ma...ma di che cavolo stai parlando?!” - strepitò Jyoan. A quel punto, si era completamente perso. Del resto, in quelle rare volte in cui aveva parlato con quel ragazzo strampalato, finiva sempre per farsi venire un'emicrania. Anche questa era decisamente una di quelle volte.

“Insomma, mi stai dicendo che sei il tipo di persona che fa dei giuramenti per poi dimenticarseli? Male Cho-cho, male. Mi sta crollando un mito.”

Proprio mentre Jyoan era ormai sul punto per mettergli le mani al collo, Houmei pronunciò infine le fatidiche parole che avrebbero risolto l'arcano: “Il favore, ricordi? Avevi detto che non avresti più fatto un favore a nessuno di noi. Bene, io sono qua per farti cambiare idea, perché ti devo chiedere un favore.”

Jyoan rimase di sasso. Si ammutolì per un breve lasso di tempo che parve ad entrambi per delle ore, indeciso tra il mandare il suo interlocutore al diavolo una volta per tutte oppure di ascoltare la richiesta, probabilmente altrettanto balzana, dello stesso. La curiosità l'ebbe infine vinta sul tedio.

“Di che diamine si tratta?” - disse infine con aria stanca.

“Aaaah ma allora sei ancora tra di noi, Cho-cho-san!” - esclamò Houmei con brio - “Per un attimo avevo temuto che fossi trasceso e arrivato all'Illuminazione, prima però che ti potessi dire del favore! Ecco, bene...” - Houmei mutò leggermente espressione mentre si accingeva a porgere la sua domanda:

“Volevo chiederti se, per favore, potresti tornare a rivolgere la parola a Gan-chan. È tutto il giorno che gli tieni il broncio e lui ci sta davvero male... pensa che ha a malapena toccato il cibo. Ok no, diciamo che ha mangiato meno del solito. Comunque, sono sicuro che lui non avrebbe mai il coraggio di dirtelo, quindi ho pensato di farlo io. Mi fa troppo pena vederlo così... insomma, se mi si deprime persino Gan-chan, tanto vale che ci mettiamo tutti un cappio al collo e la facciamo finita, no?”

Mentre Jyoan ascoltava la spiegazione di Houmei, immagini di se stesso con orribili corna nere, una coda da diavolo ed un grosso cartello al collo con su scritto “peggior persona dell'universo” giostravano nella sua mente senza sosta. Inutile negarlo... si sentiva una vera merda. Non solo si sentiva una merda per aver appreso che, a causa del suo caratteraccio, aveva ferito colui che era probabilmente l'unico vero amico che aveva al tempio; ma quello che più lo fece vergognare di se stesso era il fatto che dovesse essere stato quell'ebete del monaco dai voti bassi a farglielo presente. Certo, dagli sguardi afflitti da cane bastonato che gli aveva rivolto durante il suo forzato mutismo, si poteva evincere che Ganpuku ci fosse rimasto parecchio male.

Ma come poteva lui immaginare che la situazione fosse così grave che persino uno come Houmei se ne fosse accorto? Erano in rapporti così amichevoli, quei due? Jyoan non lo credeva affatto. Era anche vero che, da qualche tempo a questa parte i “gruppetti” iniziali si fossero via via amalgamati, ma non a punto tale che Ganpuku potesse stringere un altro saldo legame di amicizia senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Ganpuku era il suo amico, così come Toudai e Genkai erano gli amici di Houmei, Doutaku era l'amico di Seiran e così via. Quindi, o Houmei era davvero un osservatore attento, o doveva essere davvero palese che Ganpuku stesse soffrendo a causa della suo trattamento. Che razza di persona orribile doveva essere se non fosse stato in grado di accorgersene lui stesso? In quel momento, Jyoan si sentiva davvero piccolo piccolo, e piuttosto che rimanere lì a venire bonariamente rimproverato da Houmei, avrebbe desiderato che la terra lo inghiottisse.

Houmei doveva aver notato il repentino cambiamento del suo stato d'animo, poiché dopo aver vaneggiato un altro po' su quanto Ganpuku fosse “un tesoro nazionale, troppo buono per questo mondo, troppo puro”, si rivolse a Jyoan con inaspettata dolcezza e disse: “Non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che non se la sia presa. Del resto, lui è tuo amico, e i veri amici sono in grado di accettarci anche con i nostri difetti, giusto?”

“Ehi...di chi sarebbero i difetti?”- commentò Jyoan, risentito. Un conto se era lui stesso a riconoscere le proprie mancanze, ma nessuno – men che meno Houmei – poteva permettersi di fare altrettanto.

“Ok ok, come non detto, come non detto. Non oserò addentrarmi in questo. Però” - “Houmei si alzò da terra, camminando verso l'uscita della stanza - “Adesso che lo sai, parlaci con Gan-chan per favore, ok? Ah, e non dirgli che te l'ho detto io.”

“...Ci penserò su. E no, tranquillo, non glielo dirò”

Houmei era già sulla soglia della porta, quando Jyoan lo richiamò a sé, e disse lentamente:

“Ah, e...Houmei. Comunque, grazie.”

Houmei non disse nulla, ma gli rivolse il sorriso più aperto e affabile che Jyoan gli avesse mai visto apparire in volto.

***

All'interno del Taisouji, era ormai giunta l'ora di spegnere le luci ed dirigersi nei propri futon e, dopo la giornata del cavolo che aveva appena passato, Jyoan non poteva desiderare altro. Purtroppo non era ancora riuscito a trovare l'occasione adatta per parlare con Ganpuku , benché durante la recitazione serale del sutra, i loro occhi si fossero incrociati di tanto in tanto, per poi distoglierli immediatamente entrambi a causa del mutuale imbarazzo.

Dopo una lunga doccia rigenerante, Jyoan fu l'ultimo ad entrare in stanza, in quanto sembrava metterci sempre un'eternità e mezza più degli altri. Le luci erano già spente da un pezzo, così dovette sforzarsi di limitare il rumore al massimo, camminando in punta di piedi mentre cercava di non urtare nessuno nello spazio esiguo della loro camerata. Dopo aver fatto lo slalom tra i corpi distesi a terra dei compagni, riuscì finalmente a raggiungere il suo futon, situato nell'angolo dal lato della stufa. Adorava quel posto confortevole e al calduccio, e quando pensava ai poveri malcapitati che erano invece costretti a stare dal lato della finestra, si sentiva davvero fortunato. Prima di stendersi, gettò un'occhiata tra un paio di futon più in là, dove si trovava il posto-letto di Ganpuku. Una volta distinta la sua pallida figura nell'oscurità, sembrava già dormire alla grossa, e l'espressione innocente sul suo viso paffuto fece sentire Jyoan ancora più in colpa per il trattamento riservatogli. Non appena sarebbe arrivata la mattina, si ripromise che si sarebbe scusato con lui.

Una volta finalmente disteso completamente sul suo futon, sentì qualcosa di duro sotto il cuscino.

«Se Shou'un mi ha di nuovo infilato degli scarafaggi morti sotto il cuscino, giuro che lo ammazzo...»  
  
  


Cautamente, sollevò il cuscino, già rassegnato all'idea di dover levare una ad una le disgustose carcasse di vari insetti morti stecchiti; inaspettamente, si trovò invece davanti ad una cartina colorata, che sembrava contenere... una caramella? Sotto una più attenta ispezione, Jyoan non aveva più dubbi che si trattasse proprio di una di quelle losanghe dure e lucide.

La carta rosa e la scritta “strawberry”, in lingua occidentale, lasciavano intuire si trattasse proprio di una della caramelle alla frutta che Ganpuku custodiva gelosamemte sotto il cuscino. Nonostante la sua leggendaria ingordigia, il compagno cercava sempre di consumarle con parsimonia, in quanto facevano parte di un souvenir regatogli dai genitori, comprato durante in uno dei loro frequenti viaggi nella terra di origine. Jyoan si sentì quasi commosso: nonostante la sua sfuriata, Ganpuku aveva pensato di offrirgli un pegno di riappaficazione, quando invece dovrebbe essere stato lui stesso ad farlo! Avrebbe trovato gesto altrettanto sentito per farsi perdonare, si ripromise.

Si infilò la caramella in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarla distrattamente. Era proprio al gusto fragola, il suo preferito. Seppur a vederlo nessuno l'avrebbe mai sospettato, Jyoan aveva proprio un debole per i dolci. Il sapore inebriante dello zucchero gli riempì il palato, addolcendo così anche suoi pensieri burrascosi.

Ripensò alla giornataccia che aveva appena passato, alla pagella, il litigio con Ganpuku e la conversazione assurda avuta con Houmei. In qualche modo bizzaro, tutti quegli avvenimenti che tanto lo avevano contrariato durante il giorno, in quel momento, lo facevano sentire vivo.

«Da domani cambieranno molte cose.» Questo fu il suo ultimo pensiero semi-coerente, poco prima di abbandonarsi ad un sonno pesante e privo di sogni.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Incantesimi buddhisti.
> 
> ** Educazione Fisica.
> 
> *** Istruttori delle discipline buddhiste del tempio.
> 
> **** Riferimento alla “Madama Butterfly”, in quanto il il carattere “Jyo” di Jyoan si legge come “Cho”, ovvero farfalla in giapponese.


	2. Di ricordi e di equivoci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si scoprono i dettagli sul primo incontro tra Jyoan e Ganpuku. Tornando al presente, Jyoan sembra trovarsi all'interno di un grosso equivoco, e viene spontaneo chiedersi se Ganpuku e Houmei non siano in combutta contro di lui. Intanto, dietro le quinte Houmei se la spassa alla faccia di Jyoan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, con questo capitolo sembra davvero che la storia si stia addentrando in territorio Jyoan/Ganpuku, ma vi assicuro che è una Houmei/Jyoan! Povero Houmei e poveri tutti gli altri candidati però, li ho quasi completamente editati fuori dal capitolo. Il prossimo avrà come prospettiva quella di Houmei però (e saranno cazzi amari per tutti, in quanto per me non è assolutamente un personaggio semplice da manovrare, a differenza di Jyoan), per cui fan di Houmei non disperate!
> 
> Un grazie speciale a SeleneK, che si è presa la briga di leggere e commentare il mio primo capitolo. Andate tutti a leggere le sue fanfic, che meritano davvero (altro che questa)!

 

_“Ma tu, sei un ragazzo o una ragazza?”_

Se solo Jyoan avesse ricevuto uno yen per ogni volta che gli fosse stata posta la seguente domanda! Quella al primo posto, mentre “ma questi sono i tuoi capelli veri?” in seconda posizione. Ma la questione dell'identità sessuale era decisamente quella più quotata ovunque.  
Per quanto lo tediasse dover rispondere ad una domanda così idiota, era più che consapevole del suo aspetto ambiguo, e la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto. Vuoi per la fisicità regalatagli da madre natura, vuoi per il genere di lavori che aveva svolto prima di entrare in monastero, la sua androginia gli aveva portato più vantaggi che svantaggi, sebbene lui si identificasse come uomo al cento per cento.  
Del resto, l'esempio massimo di bellezza, secondo i canoni occidentali, non era forse quella degli angeli? E gli angeli erano esseri androgini, puri e bellissimi.  
“Viso d'angelo, e bocca da marinaio” gli dicevano spesso.

Ma da quando aveva deciso di percorrere la via del Buddha, la questione della sua ambiguità sessuale si era fatta alquanto seccante. Non passava giorno che qualche monaco non lo fermasse per porgli la famigerata domanda, e le sue risposte, che si facevano via via più sarcastiche ed insofferenti, venivano sempre accompagnate da un moto di delusione da parte dell'interlocutore.

«Razza di porci.» pensava lui.

Ma la prima volta che incontrò Ganpuku, circa sei mesi prima, quando ancora non esisteva la prima fazione ed ogni membro era solo un numero in mezzo ad centinaia di altri novizi, lo stupì evitando sorprendentemente di chiederglielo, a differenza di tutti gli altri. Sebbene fosse chiaro che moriva dalla voglia di saperlo.

Jyoan ricordava bene quel giorno. Una fila lunghissima composta da monaci novizi, tutti accalcati davanti alle porte dei Taisouji, nell'attesa di venir chiamati per poter sostenere l'esame di entrata.

Non era affatto preoccupato. Okay, forse solo un poco. Ma era cosciente di essersi preparato alla perfezione, durante l'anno precedente passato nel tempio buddhista del suo villaggio, ed era pronto a tutto pur di poter essere selezionato per la successione al titolo di Sanzo.

I candidati erano troppo nervosi e concentrati per potersi curare degli altri e fare un po' di conversazione tra di loro, ed il fatto di non essere al centro dell'attenzione, almeno per una volta, non rappresentava un problema per lui.

Se non fosse che... si sentiva comunque osservato. Pesantemente. Dal tizio di fianco. Un tipetto basso e tarchiato, dal viso paffuto e gioviale, con una bandana coloratissima in testa. «Blu, verde, rosso, giallo, arancione... Ma dove l'avrà tirato fuori quello straccio orrendo con quella fantasia da trip di acido?»

Ipnotizzato dapprima dai colori bandana, così squillanti e cozzanti fra di loro, finì per notarne anche il proprietario, il cui sguardo cadeva insistentemente su di lui e sulla sua... scollatura. «Ci risiamo.» pensò Jyoan rassegnato.

Aspettandosi la fatidica domanda, Jyoan rimase lì immobile senza dire niente, ma dopo un po', quando lo sguardo dello sconosciuto si fece insostenibile, si decise a reagire. Si girò di scatto e, con un gesto nervoso, si aprì il colletto del kimono, rivelando così il la linea piatta dei suoi pettorali. Sul viso aveva un espressione beffarda, come a voler dire: “Sei contento adesso?”, suscitando così l'ilarità dello sconosciuto guardone; il quale, infatti, scoppiò a ridere, senza mostrarsi minimamente imbarazzato.

“Ahahah, oddio, scusami... ma cerca di capire: è da più di un anno che sono lontano dalla civiltà e... mi sembrava troppo bello per essere vero.” - gli porse la mano, e con un largo sorriso dichiarò: “Mi chiamo Ganpuku, piacere! E tu?”

»Accento dell'ovest...» pensò Jyoan, stringendogli la mano sudaticcia con un leggero ribrezzo. Del resto, anche se non l'aveva notato nell'imediatezza, gli occhi del ragazzo erano azzurri, ed i capelli visibili sotto la bandana erano color platino, un chiaro indizio che ne confermava le origini occidentali.

“Jyoan.” - rispose semplicemente lui, e aggiunse - “E non pensare che mi mostrerò più di così per sfatare i tuoi dubbi, chiaro?”

“Ma figurati. In realtà mi sarebbe bastato solo sentire la tua voce... e la tua parlata*, per conferma.”

Dopodiché, vennero chiamati a sostenere l'esame, ed entrambi lo passarono con facilità, per lo stupore di Jyoan. Quando tutti i candidati vennero divisi in sette camerate, destino volle che i due finissero nella medesima.  
Nonostante ciò, una volta iniziato il loro addestramento, i due non ebbero più molte occasioni di parlarsi, sebbene Ganpuku sembrasse seguirlo ovunque come un'ombra.

Fino a che una sera, dopo essere tornati nella stanza dalla mensa, Ganpuku portò con sé un fagotto che, una volta aperto, rivelò contenere alcuni manju avanzati dalla cucina. Mentre li divorarava uno ad uno con gusto, Jyoan osservò divertito la scena, stupito dalla foga con cui il compagno si avventava sui dolcetti. Incrociato il suo sguardo, Ganpuku gliene porse uno con fare amichevole, ma Jyoan lo rifiutò, scuotendo la testa. Nel frattempo, dall'altra parte della stanza, si levò un coro contrariato da parte degli altri monaci.

“Hey tu! Ma ti sembra il caso di portarti il cibo in camera?”

“Roba da matti! Il cibo va consumato in mensa, e non nella stanza dove noi dormiamo!”

“Ma... guardate che la mensa adesso è chiusa, non ci posso tornare. E questi erano avanzati, non mi andava di sprecarli...”- farfugliò Ganpuku, la bocca ancora mezza piena.

“ E chi ti dice che sarebbero andati sprecati?”

“Non è comunque un motivo plausibile per mangiare del cibo sul letto! Ma che modi sono?”

“Io l'ho sempre detto.” - continuò uno dei monaci, un pelato con dei baffetti neri - “E' proprio vero quello che si dice di voi occidentali. Non avete alcuna educazione.”

Calò un silenzio pesante, così pesante da tagliarsi con un coltello. Ganpuku, gli occhi sbarrati ed il capo basso, sentì il sangue ribollire e le guance avvamparsi di rabbia. Quella frase, così carica di disprezzo e di ignoranza, l'aveva lasciato così interdetto da non riuscire a trovare nemmeno le parole per ribattere.

Improvvisamente, una voce a lui familiare si levò da un angolo della stanza: “E' vero anche quello che si dice di voi, sapete? Che le vostre madri sono tutte delle puttane.”

Morale della favola, dovette intervenire mezzo dormitorio per riuscire placare la rissa a seguito delle parole pronunciate da Jyoan. Dovettero trattenere il monaco baffuto in tre per evitare che gli si scagliasse contro, ma ce ne vollero cinque per ammansire Jyoan, che continuava ad imprecare energeticamente contro il gruppetto di monaci, offendendoli con parole meglio non riportate.

Ganpuku osservò tutta la scena incredulo, e quando finalmente la situazione fu sedata, ringraziò il compagno di cuore.

“Io... non posso credere che tu mi abbia difeso. Davvero... grazie.”

“Non fraintendere. Guarda che non l'ho fatto mica per te.” - tergiversò Jyoan, cercando di minimizzare l'accaduto - “È che se c'è una cosa che non tollero sono i commenti razzisti. Io adoro l'Occidente.”

Era vero. Sin dall'infanzia, Jyoan era vissuto nel culto dell'Occidente. Uno dei suoi sogni nel cassetto era quello di poterlo visitare un giorno. Se lo era sempre immaginato come un luogo moderno ed avanzato, pieno di teatri, gallerie d'arte, locali alla moda e sfilate... tutte cose che Jyoan adorava, ma di cui mai avrebbe potuto fare esperienza nel Tougenkyou. Meno che mai nel suo villaggio natale.

“Dici davvero? Che figo!” Ganpuku era positivamente colpito - “L'Occidente piace un sacco anche a me! Anche se devo ammettere che non è che ne sappia poi molto. Io sono nato qui.”

“Ah, sì?” - fece Jyoan, deluso.

“Eh già. I miei genitori però sono originari entrambi dall'Occidente, e ci tornano spesso. Io ci sono stato solo da piccolo, ma poi non ci sono più potuto tornare, perché in loro assenza ero io a dover occuparmi della nostra attività commerciale... ma adesso che sono qui, direi che il problema non si pone più.”

“Un commerciante, eh? Chissà perché, ma la cosa non mi stupisce affatto...” pensò Jyoan, vagamente divertito.

“Capito.”

“E tu, ci sei mai stato in Occidente?” - chiese Ganpuku allegro.

“Io? No, no, magari! Però so parlare un po' la lingua, perché da dove ne vengo io ci sono un mucchio di stranieri.”

“Oooh, davvero? Ma che genere di stranieri?”- domandò Ganpuku con interesse.

“Perlopiù soldati dall'Occidente. Da piccolo mi aggiravo spesso nelle loro basi, e li sentivo parlare nella loro lingua... erano sempre molto gentili con me.” - quasi si fermò a metà della frase, ricordandosi improvvisamente del _perché_ quei soldati fossero gentili con lui. Cercò di bloccare mentalmente le immagini rievocate, sperando che Ganpuku non volesse soffermarsi su quella frase detta con leggerezza, troppa leggerezza, da parte sua.

“Aspetta un secondo...” - Jyoan trasalì alle parole di Ganpuku, figurandosi già di dover inventare una storia credibile per poter giustificare la frase appena pronunciata. Maledizione alla sua linguaccia.

“Soldati? Stranieri? Ma tu da dove vieni?”

“Ah” - Jyoan si sentì sollevato. Per fortuna non era quella parte di frase incriminata su cui Ganpuku voleva investigare. - “Rishu.”

“Oh.” - commentò Ganpuku, visibilmente a disagio.

“Oh.” Questa era la reazione tipica che otteneva con chiunque gli domandasse delle sue origini, al di fuori di coloro che condividevano le sue stesse radici.

La spiegazione era semplice: la regione del Rishu, situata sulla punta più a nord-est del Tougenkyou, era famosa per tre cose (a dire il vero, quattro; ma alla quarta Jyoan preferiva non pensare): la neve, costante e perenne per dodici mesi l'anno; le persone, che generalmente avevano capelli biondi, pelle ed occhi chiari, ed in media erano molto attraenti; ed infine, lo stato di guerra** con il paese confinante che, nel giro di una ventina di anni di battaglie continue, aveva raso al suolo ogni singolo villaggio al suo interno.  
Jyoan, pur non essendo biondo, era sicuramente bello, e sicuramente aveva avuto esperienze di neve, guerra, e tutti gli orrori che ne conseguono. Poteva definirsi quindi un autoctono del Rishu a tutti gli effetti.

“Io... scusa, non pensavo. Se non ti va di parlarne, io...”

“Non fa nulla.”- tagliò corto Jyoan. “Piuttosto, raccontami un po'. Ti ricordi qualcosa dei tuoi viaggi d'infanzia? Quali posti hai visitato?”

Finirono per parlare per ore ed ore delle differenze tra l'Oriente e l'Occidente, della religione, dei costumi, e di ciò che avrebbero fatto se avessero avuto la possibilità di visitare il paese da adulti. Ganpuku sembrava soffermarsi più sul punto di vista economico dei due paesi, del prodotto interno lordo, della pressione fiscale ed altre cose a cui Jyoan non era minimamente interessato. Lui voleva invece sapere delle mode, delle correnti artistiche, degli spettacoli teatrali, la musica e così via... ma al di là degli interessi differenti, entrambi i giovani si trovarono a perfetto agio nel discutere insieme.

“Beh, ma sai che ti dico? Se non riusciamo ad ottenere il titolo di Sanzo, ci facciamo un bel viaggio in Occidente per consolarci, che ne dici?” - suggerì Ganpuku brioso.

“Ma parla per te, ciccione” - sbuffò Jyoan, con fare più canzonatorio che contrariato - “Io diventerò Sanzo, quindi non provare nemmeno ad includermi in un'alternativa che non corrisponda ai miei piani, capito?”

“Ma sì, ma sì, dicevo così per dire. Se è per quello, possiamo anche andarci come monaci Sanzo, allora.”

“Ecco, così va meglio.”

“Ci stai allora?” - Ganpuku gli fece l'occhiolino.

“Vedremo.” - Jyoan sorrise. Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, forse aveva trovato un amico in quel ragazzotto di campagna, grassottello e poco raffinato, però tutto sommato simpatico.

***

Al suonar della campana, che aveva la funzione di sveglia per la camerata, Jyoan aprì gli occhi di controvoglia. Non c'era verso; nonostante i mesi passati all'interno del tempio Taisou, non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi alla sveglia alle quattro e mezzo del mattino, ogni singolo dannato giorno. Il cielo era ancora buio come se fosse notte, e non un singolo filo di luce filtrava dalle finestre del dormitorio. Imprecò mentalmente mentre sollevava la coperta, scoprendo le gambe con uno scatto violento.

“Nooo... non di nuovo... per favore, non ce la posso fare!” - gemette Houmei, nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

“Eddai Houmei, ogni mattina la stessa solfa! Piantala di frignare come un moccioso ed alzati!” - gli ringhiò contro Toudai, come al solito ligio al dovere.

«Talmente ligio da farmi venir voglia di vomitare.»bofonchiò Jyoan tra sé e sé. Se non fosse risultato chiaro a questo punto, la silenziosa antipatia tra i due era assolutamente reciproca.

Non pago, Houmei cominciò persino a fingere di russare, biascicando poi: “No, non ci voglio andare a scuola... ancora cinque minuti, mamma...”  
In tutta risposta, Toudai gli mollò un bel cazzotto in testa, tra le sommesse risatine degli altri. Era un siparietto che prendeva luogo regolarmente, eppure, forse a causa della mancanza di intrattenimento all'interno del tempio, per i membri del gruppo era quasi come assistere ad una rappresentazione teatrale comica.

Anche Ganpuku, alzatosi dal suo futon, ridacchiava osservando divertito la scena. Improvvisamente, Jyoan si ricordò delle sfuriata della giornata precedente, e pensò di approfittare del momento di calma mattutina per potersi approcciare a Ganpuku

Per sua sorpesa, fu Ganpuku ad avvicinarsi a lui con un'espressione serena sul volta, e disse semplicemente: “Buongiorno Ochou-han. Hai trovato la caramella che ti ho lasciato ieri sera?”

“'Giorno. Sì. Grazie... grazie tante.” - borbottò Jyoan imbarazzato.

“Bene, mi fa piacere. Hai visto? Gusto fragola, il tuo preferito.”

Jyoan rimase per un attimo interdetto. Era vero, a lui piaceva il gusto fragola ma... non gli sembrava di averne mai parlato con Ganpuku. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto?

“E tu come fai a saperlo?” - domandò.

“Semplice; l'ho letto nel tuo diario.”

Ci volle un un minuto buono prima Jyoan realizzasse la reale portata della frase pronunciata dal compagno. Un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena, e si augurò per il bene di entrambi di avere capito male.

“Tu...cosa...?”

“Beh, hai scritto praticamente una dissertazione di tre pagine sulla superiorità del parfait alla fragola rispetto a tutti gli altri gusti, per cui ho pensato...”

“MA COME TI SEI PERMESSO DI LEGGERE IL MIO DIARIO, BRUTTA TESTA DI...!!!” - prese un respiro e si placò immediatamente. “Okay, no. Calma. Stai cercando di fare pace con Ganpuku, ricordi? Calma. Calma. Conta fino a dieci...”

“In mia difesa, all'inizio non avevo capito che si trattasse del tuo diario. Pensavo che fosse uno strano libro scritto a mano, pieno zeppo di disegnini strani e pensieri pseudo-profondi sull'estetica. Ma poi ho notato che tu scarabocchi continuamente sui quaderni, e quindi facendo due più due...” proseguì Ganpuku, impassibile nel suo candore.

Jyoan voleva piangere. Non gli era chiaro se lo facesse apposta e si stesse semplicemente prendendo gioco di lui, ma era mai possibile che quell'emerita testa di cavolo proprio non riuscisse a fare a meno di mandarlo su tutte le furie?”

“...ma perché devi rendermi tutto così difficile? Perché? Come cavolo faccio a scusarmi con te, se continui a farmi incazzare?”

“No aspetta... ti vuoi scusare con me? E per quale motivo?”

Come perché? Come faceva ad essersene già dimenticato?

“Ma insomma... per ieri... dai, hai capito a quello che mi sto riferendo... o no?”

Ganpuku fece per rispondere, ma venne interrotto da Doutaku, che li apostrofò dicendo: “Dai _ragazze_ , potrete risolvere i vostri litigi da coppietta in un secondo momento. Adesso dobbiamo prepararci per la riunione nel padiglione. Se ritardate voi, ci finiamo in mezzo tutti, quindi alzare le chiappe! Forza!”

Poco prima di uscire dalla camerata, Jyoan riuscì a prendere Ganpuku da parte e sussurrare rapidamente: “E comunque, giù le zampe dal mio diario, chiaro?”

In qualche angolo della stanza, senza che nessuno lo notasse, Houmei stava ridendo a crepapelle.

***

“Eeeeeh? Ma no Ochou-han, ma figurati se me la sono presa per così poco! Voglio dire, se dovessi offendermi per ogni volta che mi tratti male, sarei già finito sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi! Ormai ho una pelle che non è solo dura, ma è proprio diventata coriacea.” - Ganpuku aveva riso al punto tale di doversi asciugare le lacrime col dorso della mano. Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Davvero Jyoan pensava che ci fosse rimasto male per la storia della pagella? Ma come poteva essergli venuta in mente un'idea così balzana?

Pure Jyoan se lo stava chiedendo. «E sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi ci sto finendo io, nel frattempo...»

“Ma allora perché ieri sera mi hai nascosto quella caramella sotto il cuscino?”

“Eh? Ah, quella. Beh, ma io veramente prima di andare a dormire ne ho offerta una a tutti, perché me ne erano rimaste proprio undici precise precise, e mi sembrava una cosa carina. Ma tu eri ancora in bagno sotto la doccia, per cui ho pensato di lasciartela sotto il cuscino! Certo, sono stato proprio gentile a lasciarti quella alla fragola fra tutte, non è vero?”

Jyoan stava iniziando a capire. E capì che, per farsi giustizia, la soluzione era una sola: fare fuori Houmei, nella maniera più brutale e sanguinolenta possibile. Una volta per tutte.

“...Ho capito. Comunque sì, è e stato un bel gesto da parte tua. E anche se non te la sei presa, ti chiedo scusa lo stesso.”

Ganpuku lo guardò sbigottito. Poi appoggiò una mano sulla fronte dell'amico e, agendo con fare con fare fintamente preoccupato esclmò: “Ma Ochou-han, ti è venuta la febbre per caso? O sto forse parlando con il tuo clone buono? Presto, dimmi subito cosa c'è scritto nel diario il giorno dell'undici febbraio...”

“E basta con 'sta storia del diario! Se ti pesco a leggerlo ti mozzo le mani e te le ficco su per il culo, hai capito? Comunque sia” - Jyoan modificò il tono della sua voce, guardando Ganpuku fisso negli occhi. - “Ora ascoltami attentamente. Ti devo chiedere un favore...”

Ganpuku si fece serio d'un tratto. “Che genere di favore?”

“Si tratta della pagella... insomma, io avrei bisogno... mi potresti dare un mano?”

Ganpuku lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Una mano per cosa?”

“Una mano per migliorare i voti, stupido! Non è palese?”

“Ma perché lo chiedi proprio a me? Voglio dire, abbiamo ottenuto lo stesso punteggio...”

Jyoan si stava sforzando immensamente per riuscire sacrificare il proprio orgoglio, solo per chiedere aiuto a quel testone. Ed il suddetto testone di certo non gli stava facilitando l'impresa.

“Sì, lo so, lo so! Ma tu te la cavi in tutte le cose che io... beh... per esempio: per quanto riguarda gli Studi Accademici sei bravo in matematica ed economia, giusto? E poi te la cavi coll Taijutsu... che è un po' il mio tallone d'Achille.”

“Eh già, è proprio vero” - ne convenne Ganpuku, beccandosi un'occhiata aspra di ritorno - “Me la caverò meglio di te in queste materie, ma comunque non è che faccio parte dell'élite! Non sarebbe meglio se lo chiedessi a, chessò, un Seiran, un Doutaku, oppure a Ryuzen o a Toudai?”

Non appena il nome di Toudai uscì dalla bocca del compagno, Jyoan scattò immediatamente, come se avesse ricevuto una scossa: “Ma figurati se chiederei mai una mano di quel gorilla con le setole, piuttosto mi sparo! Per non parlare di quel secchione occhialuto; mi dà sui nervi. Con gli altri due non ho questa grande confidenza...”

“Bah, a volte non ti capisco. A me Momo sta simpatico invece. Houmei-han, allora?”

Jyoan rimase in silenzio. Era vero, Houmei era sicuramente più dotato di tutti loro in ognuna di quelle materie, al di là dei voti... ma come faceva a spiegare a Ganpuku che, proprio per questa ragione, mai e poi mai avrebbe si sarebbe abbassato a chiedere il suo aiuto? Senza contare che, in quel momento, avrebbe preferito vederlo morto, per via della bravata a suo discapito. L'aveva praticamente costretto a scusarsi con Ganpuku, cosa che altrimenti mai e poi mai avrebbe compiuto in altre circostanze. Se in quel momento si vedeva stretto ad avere questa conversazione assurda, era solo per colpa sua. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare eccome!

“Sì certo, il monaco dai voti bassi, mi pare giusto. Eddai, e dire che io pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere darmi una mano! Dovresti sentirti lusingato, se tra tutte le persone disponibili mi sono rivolto proprio a te.”

“Ma sì, certo che ne sono lusingato,” - sorrise Ganpuku - “È solo che... sinceramente, non sono sicuro di essere la persona adatta per aiutarti con lo studio, Ochou.”

“Questo senza ombra di dubbio,”- fece Jyoan sdegnoso - “ma ora come ora non posso permettermi di meglio. Te lo chiedo per l'ultima volta: vuoi aiutarmi sì o no?”

“Vado a prendere i libri.” - rispose infine Ganpuku, con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all'altro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Quando Ganpuku si riferisce alla parlata di Jyoan, si riferisce al linguaggio “mascolino” che egli usa per parlare di se stesso. Ovviamente è praticamente impossibile da rendere in italiano, perché è una caratteristica propria della lingua giapponese. Siccome la Mine ha voluto esplicitare questo dettaglio del linguaggio di Jyoan, ho cercato di fare lo stesso. Immagino che usi termini come “ore” ed altri elementi tipici di una parlata giapponese maschile ed un po' volgare.
> 
> ** Forse non in molti a saperlo, ma il fatto che Jyoan abbia avuto esperienza diretta con la guerra è parte del canon. Quest'informazione è inclusa in una delle schede dell'Ibun, la stessa dove ci sono i voti delle varie materie. In parole povere, si dice che abbia passato un'infanzia sfortunata, nato in un paese distrutto dalla guerra, crescendo povero e soffrendo la fame. Ho intenzione di approfondire questa parte del suo passato prossimamente.


	3. Di incontri e di scontri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, il momento che tutti (?) aspettavamo, lo scontro del secolo: Houmei vs Jyoan. Chi la spunterà? Si azzufferanno? Si prenderanno a pesci in faccia? Voleranno insulti? Oppure finiranno a fare del sesso selvaggio sotto le stelle*? La soluzione la trovate in questo nuovo ed emozionante capitolo!
> 
> Ah, e dovrebbe esserci tipo anche il POV di Houmei adesso, ma non ne sono sicura.

 

«Un nuovo giorno al Taisouji... un nuovo giorno di inenarrabili sfacchinate. Dei del Mondo Celeste, se siete in ascolto: esaudite le preghiere di questo monaco sprovveduto ed uccidetemi adesso, ve ne prego. Amen, o Namu, o come cavolo si dice.»

Conclusasi la sentita preghiera rivolta agli Dei del Cielo, Houmei si incamminò verso la sala mensa assieme ai suoi compagni, sbadigliando a tal punto che sembrava dovesse staccarglisi la mascella da un momento all'altro. Ogni giornata iniziava così, per lui.

Dall'alba al tramonto, l'esistenza degli apprendisti monaci veniva scandita dalle dure pratiche e dalla meditazione, lasciando ben poco spazio alle distrazioni. L'addestramento a cui era sottoposto la prima fazione, poi, era di un rigore tale da superare perfino l'immaginazione della gente comune; tra le abluzioni nella neve alle cinque del mattino, gli allenamenti di Taijutsu del Demoniaco Shihandai Jikaku e le infinite ore di contemplazione ascetica, c'era davvero di che ammattire. Houmei stesso era sorpreso di non essere ancora uscito fuori di testa, nonostante si ripetesse mentalmente la frase “voglio morire” almeno una dozzina di volte al giorno (perlopiù ironicamente, ma talvolta anche in senso letterale).

In realtà, non erano né gli allenamenti, né la meditazione a prosciugarlo sia fisicamente che mentalmente. A dirla tutta, nulla di ciò gli causava la benché minima fatica, seppur cercasse di evitare le pratiche come la peste; si nascondeva sugli alberi, millantava malori improvvisi e, quotidianamente, causava una confusione tale da mandare all'aria ogni tentativo degli insegnanti di condurre una lezione priva di intoppi. Il bello è che non si sforzava nemmeno di causare tale trambusto: accadeva e basta, come se attirasse a sé il caos in maniera del tutto naturale.

“C'è poco da fare, sono un agitatore nato, ce l'ho nel sangue.” - scherzava spesso con Toudai, quando quest'ultimo lo rimproverava per l'ennesima marachella combinata, ribattendo puntualmente: “A volte davvero mi chiedo che cosa ci faccia tu qui.”

Toudai di certo non era l'unico a domandarselo. Se lo chiedevano tutti al tempio, Houmei in primis! O meglio; lui sapeva del perché stesse intraprendendo la via che porta al titolo di Sanzo Hoshi, altrimenti non si sarebbe trovato lì. Ma non riusciva a capacitarsi di come, fino ad allora, fosse stato in grado di sopportare quelle tediose attività ogni singolo giorno. Si annoiava terribilmente, al Taisouji: non tanto per la fatica, quanto per la rigida routine a cui era stato costretto a sottoporsi. Per uno come lui, sottostare a delle semplici regole rappresentava un'impresa più mastodontica che l'addestramento stesso. Ma era lì con una missione, e non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro proprio ora, seppur con la volontà di procedere la via del Buddha alla sua personale maniera (la quale comportava obbligatoriamente lagne, defezioni e buffonerie varie).

Se non altro, l'ambiente cominciava a piacergli. Non tanto la vita da monaco in sé, anzi, tutt'altro; ma il rapporto che si era venuto a creare tra lui ed i suoi compagni di viaggio era forse la ragione che lo tratteneva dal mandare tutto in malora.

In primo luogo, c'erano Toudai e Genkai, la strana coppia che, con la sua compartecipazione, era diventata una strana triade: ormai i tre erano positivamente inseparabili, tanto che persino gli shihandai ci scherzavano su. Per Houmei, quei due compagni così diversi fra loro rappresentavano dei veri e propri punti fermi, sui quali avrebbe potuto contare più di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo.

«Non che mi sia rimasto più nessuno su cui contare, a dire il vero» pensava Houmei, quelle rare volte che lasciava andare a delle riflessioni dolce-amare. Ma al di là di ciò, il rapporto che legava i tre era così saldo e profondo che avrebbe potuto superare ogni ostacolo... almeno, così egli sperava.

Oltre che i due amici fidati, Houmei aveva iniziato a conoscere ed apprezzare ogni singolo componente della prima fazione.

«Per quanto la cosa non sia esattamente reciproca. Almeno, non ancora». Di questo, egli era più che consapevole.

Ciononostante, non poteva che essere grato ad ognuno di loro per aver corso il rischio di essere scomunicati in massa, il tutto al solo scopo di salvarlo. Seppur molto probabilmente non tutti l'avessero fatto con slancio ed entusiasmo... ma sarebbe bastato che anche solo uno di loro si fosse tirato indietro, e se la sarebbe vista brutta. Molto brutta.

Ma al di là della gratitudine che provava nei confronti di tutti, la convivenza forzata con i dieci l'aveva portato a conoscerli e stimarli come singole persone, ognuno in modo diverso. Poiché ognuno di loro era diverso l'uno dall'altro, in modo assolutamente unico e peculiare.

Talvolta, Houmei si divertiva a studiare i suoi compagni, trovandosi seduto assieme alla tavolata della prima fazione. Era interessante osservarli mentre consumavano la colazione, ognuno con abitudini e routine mattutine diverse. C'era Ryuzen che ripassava i mantra tra una sorsata di tè verde l'altra; Doutaku che fischiettava stonato tra i denti; Gichou che straparlava senza neanche fermarsi a riprendere fiato, mentre il Colonnello Sanders (aka Soujin) lo ascoltava educatamente, facendo cenno col capo e addirittura rispondendo di tanto in tanto; Shou'un spargeva di nascosto qualche goccia di salsa al peperoncino nella zuppa, proveniente una bottiglietta che teneva infilata nella manica della tunica; Toudai lo rimbrottava (lui, Houmei) come al solito, cercando di difendere la propria porzione di riso e _tempeh**_ dai suoi attacchi; Ganpuku si avventava sul vassoio dei _daifuku***_ e cercava di infilarsi nella coda per il cibo più volte di quanto gli fosse concesso; Genkai mordicchiava distrattamente l'interno del suo, leccandone via la crema di fagioli rossi; l'unico semplicemente impegnato a consumare il proprio pasto senza vezzi particolari era Seiran, che non dimostrava segni di cedimento, nemmeno durante un'azione ordinaria come la colazione.  
E poi c'era Jyoan. Lui praticamente non mangiava quasi mai come una persona normale. Spiluccava i cibi come un uccellino, lasciandone in gran parte all'ingordo Ganpuku.

Era una strana creatura, quel Jyoan. Houmei se n'era accorto fin da subito. Ricordava bene la prima volta che l'aveva visto di sfuggita, il primo giorno di addestramento. Sembrava uscito da uno di quei fumetti che aveva visto in mano a certe sue coetanee, che gli pareva si chiamassero _shoujo manga_ : capelli di un improbabile viola tagliati a caschetto, occhi di un ancor più improbabile color magenta, pelle diafana, lineamenti delicati ed estremamente femminei; contrariamente alle sue previsioni, aveva trovato qualcuno che apparisse più fuori luogo di lui all'interno del tempio.

Sebbene all'inizio Houmei fosse rimasto effettivamente folgorato da quella singolare apparizione, l'incantesimo fu ben presto spezzato quando, a causa di un ghiacciolo staccatosi dal tetto ed atterrato direttamente sulla testa viola, potè udire lo sconosciuto bestemmiare con la vitalità di un marinaio.

Era una contraddizione vivente, quel tipo. Tanto era elegante e curato nell'aspetto, quanto sboccato nel linguaggio. Seppur fosse palese che si sforzasse enormemente a trattenersi, bastava farlo innervosire un pochetto per scatenare la belva che era in lui. Non che ci volesse molto, tutt'altro! Houmei l'aveva compreso molto bene. Ed era proprio per questo che Jyoan rappresentava il bersaglio perfetto per le sue burle. Così permaloso, perennemente in tensione e facilmente suscettibile... tutte caratteristiche che ne facevano la vittima ideale.

«Diciamocelo, la vita qui è una gran rottura di scatole: un giovane monaco dovrà pur trovare delle forme alternative di intrattenimento... non è forse così?»

Houmei doveva aver pensato a questo, quando il giorno prima si era deciso a giocare un brutto tiro alla vittima designata. Non poteva resistere: quel ragazzo era così buffo, mentre giaceva a terra tutto cupo, con un'espressione così tetra e rabbiosa in volto da riuscire ad apparire ai suoi occhi, in un certo senso, sorprendentemente adorabile. Lo divertiva. Più Jyoan si comportava in maniera indisponente, e più finiva per risultargli simpatico. «Forse sono stato un pochino sadico,»- ammise a se stesso - «Ma l'occasione era davvero troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela sfuggire. Chissà andrà a finire adesso.»

Houmei era rimasto al giorno prima, quando origliando la conversazione tra Jyoan e Ganpuku, gli fu indirettamente confermato che tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani.

«Ma se Jyoan non è uno stupido, deve essersi accorto dell'inghippo... se ne sarà reso già conto?»

La risposta arrivò in maniera quasi telepatica; Jyoan, accortosi della presenza di Houmei dall'altra parte del tavolo, posò le bacchette di scatto e – corrucciato e scuro in volto come non mai – gli rivolse uno sguardo talmente carico d'astio da far raggelare il sangue.

«Azz... eh già, direi che se n'è accorto. Questa è l'espressione di uno che ha “vendetta” stampato sulla fronte. Sarà meglio correre ai ripari...»

Questo fu l'ultimo pensiero che Houmei riuscì a formulare prima di venir richiamato da Toudai, il quale gli domandò come mai se la stesse ridendo sotto i baffi come un povero mentecatto.

***

“Momo-chaaaaan! Gen-chaaan! Aspettatemi!”

“Che palle Houmei, sei sempre l'ultimo! Guarda che se non ti dai una mossa chiamiamo Zouryou in persona, eh!”

“No, no, ti prego, tutto ma non Zou-san!”

“Hou-san, facciamo a chi arriva prima in stanza? Chi perde lava i gabinetti a mani nude per una settimana di fila.”

“Eeeeh Gen-chan, ma tu sei sulle spalle di Momo, così non vale!”

“... per la milionesima volta, il mio nome è Toudai!”

L'ora di esercitazione Houjutsu già terminata da un pezzo, ma Houmei, che aveva impiegato tutta la lezione a piegare fogli di carta arancione per farne degli aeroplanini, avrebbe preferito attardarsi a farli librare nel cielo ancora azzurro, prima che arrivasse il tramonto.

“Non trovate che con un cielo così azzurro faccia risaltare l'arancione degli aeroplanini? Una volta tramontato il sole, non avrebbe più senso.” - esclamò allegro, agitando gli aeroplanini di carta verso il cielo.

“Ma tu quanti anni hai, undici?” - sospirò Toudai, guardando il biondo di traverso.

“È molto bello, Hou-san.” - concordò Genkai, suscitando in Houmei un tenero sorriso.

“Ecco, meno male che ci sei tu Genkai, tu sì che ne capisci! Momo-chan è così gretto a volte...”

Toudai, che si stava già accingendo a rispondergli per le rime, si interruppe sul nascere non appena fu varcata la soglia della camerata; ad attenderli, una scena che definire atipica sarebbe stato riduttivo.

Seduti al tavolino _kotatsu****_ , le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo fisso, sedevano Jyoan e Ganpuku, assorti nella lettura di pesanti libri di testo accademici. Ma non era tanto l'azione in sé a causare stupore negli astanti, quanto l'aspetto eccentrico assunto da Jyoan in quell'occasione: la lunga frangia, che normalmente arrivava a coprirgli gli occhi, era stata tirata indietro da un mollettone, lasciando scoperta la fronte; quest'ultima era adornata da una fascia bianca legata dietro la testa, sulla quale faceva capolino la scritta “spirito combattivo”; infine, il dettaglio più vistoso erano senz'altro gli occhiali, dalla grossa montatura ad occhio di gatto che, pur donandogli l'aria di una segretaria arcigna, gli stavano sorprendentemente bene. Di fronte a tale spettacolo, un punto interrogativo collettivo aleggiava sopra la testa di tutti, prendendo forma nel quesito di Doutaku:

“Jyoan... ma come cavolo ti sei conciato?”

“Sarebbe a dire?” - rispose Jyoan svogliatamente, senza staccare gli occhi dalla pagina.

“Voglio dire, gli occhiali, la fascia, i capelli...”

“Così evito che la frangia mi vada negli occhi, e gli occhiali mi servono per non affaticare la vista mentre studio. _Get over it_.”

“Questo l'avevamo capito, ma perché?” - intervenne Gichou.

“Come perché?!” - ruggì Jyoan, alzandosi in piedi di scatto - “Perché non esiste che accetti una pagella così scadente! Io valgo molto più di così... non accetterò di venir associato a tale mediocrità!”

“Oh no, eccolo che ricomincia...” - sussurrò Ganpuku, cingendosi il viso fra le mani.

“Quella stupida pagella non rispecchia affatto le mie reali potenzialità! Se l'unico modo di comprovare il mio valore è attraverso i meri numeri, beh, preparatevi psicologicamente perché al prossimo esame vi ritroverete tutti col culo per terra!”

“Alé, questo è completamente andato. Urge la neuro.” - bisbigliò Toudai a Houmei, il quale in tutta risposta fece un risolino contenuto. Non se la sentiva di spiegare all'amico quanto invece quelle scenate sopra le righe gli risultassero inspiegabilmente spassose.

“Ne hai di fegato per fare affermazione del genere, tenendo conto che sembri un megane uscito da qualche manga a tema scolastico di terz'ordine...” - scherzò Doutaku.

“Ti piacerebbe. Gli occhiali mi stanno bene invece, inutile che neghi. Non mi danno un'aria più intellettuale?”

“No, ti si vede ancora la faccia!” - rispose prontamente Shou'un, suscitando una risata generale, che però non sembrò infastidire più di tanto Jyoan.

“Tsk. Ridete, ridete, che ride bene chi ride ultimo. Intanto io mi sto dando da fare per migliorare i miei voti, e penso che tutti voi dovreste prendere esempio da me.

“Io sono soddisfatto dei miei voti.” - intervenne Seiran, in modo talmente neutro e privo di malizia che Jyoan non trovò la forza di ribattere, se non con un'occhiata gelida che poteva essere tradotta con: “E a te chi te l'ha chiesto, mister Perfettino?”

Houmei, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte, si decise infine a prendere parola:

“Se sono solo i voti che contano, allora è chiaro che io non valgo niente; forse dovrei davvero prendere esempio da te, Ochou-san.”

Calò uno strano silenzio. Tutti puntarono gli occhi su Houmei, incerti su come interpretare le parole da lui pronunciate.

«Perché ogni volta che apro bocca deve venire a crearsi questa atmosfera da film western...?» si interrogò Houmei, lievemente a disagio.

Jyoan, in particolare, sembrava essere stato preso a pesci in faccia; ma invece di ribattere, mise la testa sui libri e riprese a studiare, la bocca ritorta nella tipica smorfia di chi ha appena succhiato un limone. A poco a poco, ognuno tornò alle proprie mansioni, dimenticandosi della scena a cui avevano assistito.

“Ho forse detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” - domandò Houmei a bassa voce.

“Houmei, lascia perdere quel montato e concentrati sulle tue cose, dai.” - mormorò Toudai di ritorno. Egli stesso non era sicuro se quello di Houmei si fosse trattato di sarcasmo o meno ma, semplicemente, non gli andava a genio che il suo amico prestasse attenzione alle beghe di quel damerino da strapazzo. Era già abbastanza svagato di suo, di certo non aveva bisogno di ulteriori distrazioni.

Houmei annuì lentamente e, come se nulla fosse, riprese la sua attività preferita: trasformare fogli di carta colorata in origami. Osservandolo, Toudai scuoté la testa e, scegliendo un grosso libro dalla pila del suo armadietto, decise egli stesso di riprendere la sua attività preferita, ovvero studiare. Genkai si accoccolò ai piedi di Houmei, aiutandolo nelle pieghe degli origami che richiedevano più minuzia grazie alle sue dita minute; paragonati al resto del gruppo, apparivano quasi come due alieni.

 

Poco prima del calare del sole, mentre i monaci si stavano preparando per la cena, Jyoan si avvicinò ad Houmei con fare circospetto e, gli occhi rivolti verso un punto fisso nel vuoto, borbottò brevemente:

“Io e te davanti alla torre della campana, mezz'ora dopo il coprifuoco.”

“...che cos'è, una minaccia?”

“Forse.”

“No, perché se mi devo portare dietro tirapugni e rasoio, dimmelo subito così ci sfidiamo ad armi pari.”

“...ce la fai a stare serio per più di tre secondi?”

“Era per prepararmi psicologicamente.”

Jyoan sbuffò e, rivolgendogli un'occhiata obliqua, proclamò:

“Davanti alla torre verso le undici e mezza, minuto più minuto meno. Vedi di esserci.” - dopodiché uscì dalla porta della camerata, ancheggiando superbo.

Per un attimo, Houmei rimase senza fiato.

«Cosa... cosa cavolo è appena successo?»

Aveva davvero ricevuto un invito ad un duello all'ultimo sangue da parte di Jyoan? Almeno, quella sembrava voler esser l'intenzione. Forse Toudai non aveva tutti i torti, quando lo definiva un po' toccato. Davvero non poteva immaginare che una burla innocente l'avrebbe portato ad un confronto diretto con l'interessato... ma d'altra parte, Jyoan sembrava il perfetto esempio di chi le cose se le legava al dito. “Il classico tipo che è capace di rinfacciarti un torto subito dieci anni prima.” sorrise tra sé e sé - “Proprio come quel tipo di donna altezzosa e fiera”. Ne aveva conosciute parecchie, di ragazze così, e un tipo come Jyoan sembrava ricalcare tali caratteristiche alla perfezione. “Peccato che non ho mai avuto grande fortuna con quel genere di ragazza.”

Facendo riferimento alle sue esperienze passate, non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi di tale reazione. Eppure, non immaginava che sarebbe stato approcciato in modo così diretto ed agguerrito. Questa bizzarra situazione lo incuriosiva terribilmente. Avrebbero solo parlato, o Jyoan era davvero intenzionato ad azzuffarsi? Houmei non amava usare la violenza, se non quando era strettamente necessario. Indubbiamente, gli sarebbe oltremodo dispiaciuto di dover rovinare un così bel viso.

***

Allo scoccare delle undici, le luci nella camerata vennero spente. Houmei augurò la buonanotte a Genkai e Toudai, e si infilò sotto le coperte. Complici il tepore e la sofficità del cuscino, venne subito assalito dal torpore del sonno, ma resistette; sapeva che non poteva addormentarsi proprio ora, non prima di essere andato a fondo della questione.

Aggiustando gli occhi all'oscurità della stanza, notò che il futon di Jyoan era vuoto; non doveva essere rientrato dopo il bagno, rifletté. Del resto, era solito a passare molto più tempo sotto la doccia di quanto necessario, per cui non avrebbe destato alcun sospetto.

Houmei pensò velocemente; poteva significare solo che il compagno doveva essere già fuori ad attenderlo nel luogo di incontro stabilito. Fuori era buio pesto, e doveva anche fare molto freddo, a quell'ora della notte.

«E poi, che sonno! Non riesco neanche a tenere aperte le palpebre» fece uscire un gran sbadiglio coprendosi la bocca con la mano «E se rubassi gli occhiali di Ryuzen e ci disegnassi sopra degli occhi aperti con un pennarello?»

Houmei osservò attentamente i compagni di stanza, cercando di determinare dal loro respiro se fossero tutti addormentati o meno. Sembravano tutti dormire come sassi, il che non era affatto sorprendente se si pensava alle loro impegnativa routine quotidiana. Houmei stesso non vedeva l'ora di raggiungere il mondo dei sogni, e avrebbe ragionevolmente preferito accelerare il processo il più possibile; rimase disteso nel letto per qualche minuto, per sicurezza, poi si alzò e uscì dalla stanza in punta di piedi.

Come previsto, Jyoan era effettivamente là fuori ad attenderlo. Più Houmei si avvicinava alla torre, più riusciva a distinguerne la figura accovacciata a terra; la cortina di capelli violacei cozzava violentemente contro il bianco brillante della neve.

Jyoan, d'altra parte, non sembrò accorgersi di nulla; era concentrato a scribacchiare qualcosa su un taccuino che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un diario. Fu solo quando Houmei si avvicinò a sufficienza da poterne udire i passi ed il battito dei denti che Jyoan si accorse finalmente di una presenza anomala.

“Bbrrrrr, che freddo della malora! La prossima volta che mi vuoi sfidare a singolar tenzone non possiamo farlo nel pomeriggio? E d'estate, magari. Alle isole Waiha, perché no?”

“Ma che cazz...!?!?! Che cosa ci fai tu qui adesso?! Quale parte di “vediamoci alle undici e mezza” non ti è risultata chiara?!”

“Se avessi dovuto aspettare per un'altra mezz'ora, sarei finito per addormentarmi come una pera cotta. Si dice così vero? O forse era “cascato come una pera cotta”?”

“Ma si può sapere qual è il tuo cazzo di problema?”

La voce di Jyoan echeggiò nel silenzio della notte. Il tono era tale da tradire un'esasperazione arrivata al limite, tanto che persino Houmei s'incupì d'un tratto.

“Che cosa intendi dire?” - mormorò il biondo accigliato.

“Sai benissimo cosa intendo dire. Te l'ho già detto una volta, ma sembra che non ti sia ancora entrato in quella zucca vuota che ti ritrovi, quindi proverò a ripetertelo: non fare questo gioco con me, che non attacca.”

“Beh, se forse riuscissi a parlare chiaro una volta tanto, senza stare a girarci intorno...”

“Ah, adesso sono io quello che ci gira intorno!” - commentò Jyoan sprezzante - “Molto bene, allora te lo dico chiaro e tondo: so che ti sei preso gioco di me, quando ti sei inventato quella storia di Ganpuku di sana pianta! Si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente?”

“Oh, quello.” - Houmei assunse un'espressione pensosa. - “Non saprei. Non sempre faccio le cose per un motivo particolare. Forse...” - Houmei si fermò brevemente ad osservare il viso furente di Jyoan passare da una sfumatura di rosso più intensa all'altra nel giro di qualche secondo - “Forse è perché bistratti sempre il povero Ganpunku che ti sopporta, ed è forse arrivata l'ora che tu la pianti?”

Jyoan era incredulo; rimase a boccheggiare per un minuto buono, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le guance in fiamme. Houmei poteva ritenersi soddisfatto dalla reazione ottenuta: non c'era neanche stato il bisogno di venire alle mani e, di conseguenza, essere costretto a modulare la sua forza al minimo. Stava già meditando di alzare i tacchi e ritornarsene nel caldo futon che sembrava implorare il suo nome, quando d'un tratto si levò la voce di Jyoan, più decisa e sfrontata che mai: “Ma si può sapere che cosa te ne frega a te di come mi comporto con Ganpuku? Cosa sei, fissato? Te lo vuoi scopare o cosa?”

Houmei guardò Jyoan fisso negli occhi, con aria di sfida: “Ah, vuoi forse dirmi che questo rappresenterebbe un problema per te, quindi?”

Jyoan rise cupo: “Proprio no, guarda... fotte sega. Per me potete fare un po' quello vi pare, chi vi giudica? Basta che non veniate a rompere a me. E che non vi mettiate a scambiarvi i reciproci fluidi nella stessa stanza dove dormo anch'io, si capisce.”

Le parole di Jyoan strapparono un sorriso al biondo, che ritornò di colpo l'Houmei allegro e scanzonato di sempre: “Wow, che escalation! Vacci piano Ochou-san, qui si sta solo scherzando, ovvio! Non devi mica prendere sul serio tutto quello che dico.”

“Ma chi ti prende sul serio? Guarda che l'avevo capito.” - disse Jyoan arrossendo violentemente, forse per rabbia o per imbarazzo.

“Ok lo ammetto, forse hai ragione. Forse non m'importa più di tanto di come tratti Ganpuku. Forse avevo solo voglia di farmi un po' di sane risate alle tue spese.”

“Ah, ma allora lo ammetti! Si può sapere perché lo hai fatto, razza di bastardo?!”

“Non lo so. Perché mi annoiavo, e tu eri lì, e ho semplicemente sfruttato una situazione che mi è stata servita su un piatto d'argento.”

“Sei proprio un gran figlio di puttana, lo sai questo?”

Houmei rise di gusto. “Sarà, ma sei anche tu che te la prendi troppo, Ochou. Suvvia, non è che ti ho investito il cane o qualcosa del genere.

“Non è solo questo! Vogliamo parlare dei commenti condiscendenti che fai sempre in mia presenza?”

Houmei apparve genuinamente stupito. “No aspetta, seriamente adesso... di quali commenti stiamo parlando?”

“Ed eccolo che fa di nuovo lo gnorri! Dio, quanto mi dai sui nervi quando fai così!”

In tutta risposta, Houmei piegò leggermente la testa e si ritrovò d'un tratto assorto nei propri pensieri, come per analizzare uno ad uno i frammenti delle conversazioni avute con Jyoan negli ultimi tempi. Una volta terminata l'operazione, alzò lo sguardo verso l'interlocutore e scandì lentamente: “Guarda che se pensi che io sia condiscendente nei tuoi confronti è un problema tuo Ochou, davvero. Se finisci per interpretare le mie parole in maniera erronea, è perché sei portato a pensare male e basta. Forse ti ci vorrebbe un pizzico di sicurezza in più”

“Sicurezza?? Stai scherzando, vero? Ti posso assicurare che al mondo non c'è persona più sicura di me, tante grazie.”

“Se lo dici tu...”

Di punto in bianco, Jyoan si slanciò in avanti arrivando fino a due dita dal naso di Houmei, tanto da costringere il ragazzo più alto ad indietreggiare.

“Ascoltami bene: lo so, ho un carattere di merda. Sarò pure acido, vanitoso, arrogante e sì, a volte maltratto chi mi sta intorno, persino i miei amici più cari: ma sono fatto così, e non lo vedo come un difetto, ma bensì come una medaglia al valore. Ho un'opinione di me stesso più alta di chiunque altro, e se così non fosse, non sono sicuro che sarei qui ad avere questa conversazione inutile con te. Quindi fammi un favore, evita di farmi la paternale ed elargire consigli non richiesti, perché non hai la minima idea di con chi hai a che fare. Siamo intesi?”

“Ok, devo aver toccato un tasto dolente...” - pensò Houmei, vagamente compiaciuto. In maniera del tutto involontaria, aveva scoperchiato il vaso di Pandora.

“Come preferisci. L'hai detto tu, non io... hai fatto tutto da solo. Comunque, in fondo in fondo – moooolto in fondo – non hai poi un carattere così di merda. È che ci trovi gusto a metterti in luce negativamente piuttosto che positivamente, secondo me.”

“Ah, davvero? E tu invece hai un carattere molto peggiore di quello che sembra, te l'ha mai detto nessuno?”

Houmei fece un risolino. “Forse. Sicuramente qualcuno deve averlo pensato, ma non penso che nessuno me l'abbia mai detto in faccia così, senza giri di parole.”

“Beh, dopo stasera ho avuto la conferma che non sei così innocente come vuoi far credere.”

“Anch'io ne ho avuto parecchie di conferme. Ora scusami” - sbadigliò sonoramente - “mi piacerebbe continuare ad insultarci a vicenda fino all'alba, davvero, ma ho veramente troppo sonno. Che dici, ce ne torniamo in stanza adesso?”

“In stanza tornaci da solo, deciderò io quando e se dormire.”

“Come vuoi. Cerca solo di farti furbo e di non farti beccare in giro a quest'ora. Allora buonanotte, Cho-cho-san.”

“... il mio nome è Jyoan, razza di cretino...”

La silhouette di Houmei avanzava velocemente verso le camerate, facendosi via via più difficile da distinguere ad occhio nudo nel buio della notte.

“...comunque sia, buonanotte a te, Houmei.”

Houmei si girò e sorrise al puntino viola in mezzo alla neve, domandandosi se, da quella distanza, fosse riuscito ad identificare la sfumatura rossa delle sue guance accaldate.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ovviamente, la risposta è no. Per quello dovrà passare ancora molto, ma molto tempo. Ora come ora, il rating E di questa fiction suona un po' come una falsa promessa. Non odiatemi <3
> 
> ** Alimento fermentato ricavato dai semi di soia gialla.
> 
> *** Dessert a base di mochi farcito di pasta di fagioli rossi.
> 
> **** Il telaio in legno di un basso tavolino, sopra il quale viene posto un futon o una pesante coperta.


	4. Di sogni e di oppiacei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si parla, si parla e si parla, e si combina ben poco (e non si scopa. Affatto). Inoltre, Houmei inizia a fare degli strani sogni che sembrano essere collegati in qualche modo a Jyoan... o meglio, agli influssi negativi che quest'ultimo sembra riversare su di lui. Mentre sarebbe auspicabile che i due cerchino un confronto a questo riguardo, finiscono invece per parlare di sigarette, oppio ed altre amenità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è leggermente più lungo e complesso dei precedenti, in quanto figurano citazioni e riferimenti vari, da come si può evincere dalla prsenza delle note. Eeeeh... la cattiva influenza di SeleneK si fa sentire! :p (ovviamente sto scherzando). Ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno leggendo la mia storia, sperando che questa svolta più "complessa" non disturbi nessuno. Lo so, anch'io l'avevo concepito come uno slice of life di poche pretese... ma sento che, a poco a poco, potrebbe anche evolversi in qualcos'altro.

 

_Il buio. Lo scrosciare dell'acqua. Non vi era nient'altro, all'infuori di quel suono incessante ed ipnotico. Era solo. Abbandonato da tutti. Sapeva di trovarsi là dentro per una ragione, perché era quello che si meritava. Sarebbe mai uscito? L'avrebbero mai liberato? Chissà. Non era dato sapere._

_Intanto, in quell'oscurità angosciante, i suoi occhi iniziarono a percepire i contorni di una figura spettrale... assomigliava ad una sorta di animale. Una capra? Un montone? Non ne era sicuro. Ciò di cui era a conoscenza, invece, era che quell'animale era morto stecchito. L'aveva lasciato morire lui, a causa della sua negligenza. Al solo pensiero, un senso di colpa opprimente gli attanagliò il cuore, e la mente venne offuscata da pensieri spaventosi, troppo confusi per poter essere compresi dalla sua mente novenne._

_Sarebbero mai venuti a riprenderselo, o l'avrebbero lasciato lì, a putrefarsi assieme alla carcassa di quell'animale, fino a quando non sarebbero arrivati i vermi a cibarsi dei loro corpi martoriati?_

Houmei si svegliò di soprassalto. Tastò agitatamente prima la fronte sudata, poi il petto, oppresso al respiro affannoso. Non si trovava più in qualche strana spelonca umida e buia, ma bensì nel caldo tepore del suo futon, circondato dalla penombra della stanza. Tirò un sospiro sollievo. Era stato solo un sogno.

Come il battito sincopato del suo cuore si regolarizzava, anche la vista, mano a mano, si riabituò all'oscurità. Le sagome familiari dei compagni Toudai e Genkai, coricati a suo fianco, iniziarono a prendere forma: apparivano entrambi immersi in un sonno profondo. Da ciò, si poteva trarre un'unica conclusione, ovvero che dovesse mancare ancora una porzione di tempo imprecisato, prima del temibile suono della sveglia.

«Chissà che ore sono... fuori fa così buio che potrebbe essere notte fonda, così come mattino presto.» Houmei gemette sommessamente. Se c'era una cosa che detestava, era svegliarsi prima del dovuto. In primo luogo, il suo incontro (o meglio, scontro) con quello svitato di Jyoan, avvenuto la sera precedente, l'aveva costretto ad attardarsi, ed ora questo... proprio non poteva tollerare l'idea di sprecare altro sonno prezioso inutilmente.

Già, proprio quello svitato. Se stava passando una nottata infernale, doveva essere anche per colpa sua e dei suoi influssi negativi, Houmei poteva scommetterci. Non gli capitava quasi mai di sognare, o meglio: raramente riusciva a ricordarsene; ma quando ciò accadeva, non si trattava mai di sogni lieti e gioiosi.

Rievocati gli accadimenti della notte precedente, istintivamente Houmei lanciò un'occhiata verso il lato opposto della stanza, laddove dormiva Jyoan; per sua grande sorpresa, notò subito la luce fioca di una candela provenire dall'angolo della stufa, riflettendo un'ombra scura del profilo di una persona sulla parete. Un profilo dal mento appuntito, capelli a caschetto, ed improbabili occhiali dalla forma ad occhio di gatto sulla punta del naso.

Houmei si girò per mettersi in posizione semi-seduta sul suo lato destro, in direzione di Jyoan, provocando un leggero fruscio di coperte che, nel silenzio ovattato della stanza, finì immediatamente per attirare l'attenzione di quest'ultimo. In men che non si dica, gli occhi dei due giovani s'incrociarono nuovamente, per quello che sembrava essere un avvenimento piuttosto consueto, negli ultimi tempi.

“Yawn... buongiorno.” - sussurrò Houmei, stropicciandosi gli occhi con una mano.

“...cosa ci fai già sveglio tu?” - la voce di Jyoan era leggermente impastata, ma non abbastanza da non tradire la prontezza di chi, probabilmente, aveva trascorso una nottata in bianco.

“La stessa cosa potrei chiederla io a te.” - disse Houmei, sbadigliando apertamente. Notò subito che Jyoan teneva un libro fra le mani, un pesante manuale di filologia di testi buddhisti antichi che anch'egli possedeva, in quanto parte della bibliografia del loro corso di Studi Accademici, ma che mai si era azzardato ad aprire, nemmeno per sbaglio.

Jyoan abbassò lo sguardo e replicò altero: “Nh. Siccome alla fine non mi rimaneva più che qualche ora di sonno, ho pensato bene di fare qualcosa di utile e mettermi a studiare.”

I denti bianchi di Houmei brillarono furtivi nell'oscurità. Anche questa volta, la sua previsione si rivelò esatta: Jyoan aveva effettivamente trascorso una notte insonne.

“Stai diventando proprio fissato, Cho-cho-san.” - Houmei sbadigliò nuovamente - “Tra poco diventerai un emulo del nostro megane Ryuzen.”

“...non ci provare neanche a paragonarmi con lui, chiaro?”

“E dire che voleva essere un complimento.” - scherzò Houmei - “Piuttosto... sai mica che ore sono?”

“Non so. Penso manchi un'oretta prima della campana.”

“Dici che non è consigliabile rimettersi a dormire adesso, eh?”

“Beh, hai tutta l'ora di Studi Accademici per quello, no?”

Houmei era sorpreso. Era una sorta di ghigno divertito quello che appariva adesso sul volto di Jyoan? E dire che la sera prima erano arrivati ad un passo dal venire alle mani. In quel momento, la persona che si trovava davanti appariva però distante anni luce dal bellicoso piantagrane della notte precedente. Che l'insonnia aiutasse a rendere più gradevoli le persone? O forse era lui a trovare più gradevole il suo interlocutore, a causa della stessa.

“...sono così prevedibile?” -

“Sì. Lo sei.”

“Uff. Sgamato. In mia difesa, devo dire che il tatami che c'è in aula è quasi più confortevole dei futon che abbiamo qui. Accoppiato alla voce monotona dello shihandai, poi, è la sua morte.”

In tutta risposta, Jyoan scosse la testa con aria divertita; dopodiché, come colto da un flusso di pensieri improvviso, mutò improvvisamente espressione, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Houmei e finendo per rivolgerlo verso un punto imprecisato della parete di fronte.

“Comunque... mi dispiace se hai fatto le ore piccole per... sai, l'altra notte.”

Houmei non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Era forse il suo modo – indubbiamente goffo, ma in un certo senso adorabile – di porgergli le sue scuse? Certo, non l'aveva affermato in modo diretto, né aveva effettivamente pronunciato la fatidica parola... ma alle sue orecchie, quel “mi dispiace” pronunciato da Jyoan suonava abbastanza sincero. Almeno, sincero per gli standard di una persona così testarda ed orgogliosa, come egli lo aveva inquadrato.

“No no, non importa. Scusa a te, piuttosto se ti ho fatto arrabbiare per quella storia.”

“...scuse accettate. Per stavolta.”

“Bandiera bianca, quindi? Amnistia concessa? Firmiamo un armistizio??”

“Se la pianti di fare il deficiente, sì.” - il tono di Jyoan voleva essere duro, ma l'espressione del viso era troppo compiaciuta per poter risultare anche solo un poco credibile. “Dai, ora rimettiti a dormire, se vuoi. Penso che sia rimasto un po' di tempo. Tanto poi ti sveglierai bene con il casino che fanno tutti, no?”

Houmei corrucciò il volto, ribattendo risentito: “Ochou-san, tu mi offendi: non sottovalutare la mia capacità di riuscire ad addormentarmi in qualsiasi situazione!”

Jyoan emise quello che sembrava... un risolino? Houmei non poteva esserne sicuro, a causa della penombra, così come non seppe interpretarne la disposizione, se di scherno o meno. Gli piacque comunque pensare che si trattasse della seconda opzione.

“Fa' quello che vuoi, basta che mi lasci finire di studiare in pace.”

Houmei si sdraiò completamente sul futon, coprendosi il volto con le coperte quasi in cima alla testa, suggerendo l'intenzione di voler riprendere il sonno; ma questo non avvenne, non senza prima cantilenare sottovoce una sorta di motivetto che suonava tipo “Ryuzen Ryuzen Ryuzen”. In risposta di ciò, venne scagliato un pesante volume che, con precisione quasi millimetrica, finì per planargli dritto dritto sulla nuca bionda (il che era quasi sorprendente, se si teneva conto che l'oggetto in questione doveva aver obbligatoriamente attraversato tutta la stanza, al fine di poter raggiungere il bersaglio).

“Ahia! Ma sei scemo?!? Mi hai fatto male cacchio!” - pigolò Houmei, massaggiandosi la nuca dolorante.

“Sssh. Chiudi il becco, o svegliarai gli altri.” - commentò Jyoan gongolante, riprendendosi il libro in direzione di Houmei, il quale, tutto sommato, non sembrava essere poi così in collera per l'accaduto.

***

«Mettersi a dormire per un'altra ora è stato un errore. Un grave, gravissimo errore.» rifletté Houmei sconsolato, lo sguardo vacuo intento a vagare tra le pareti dell'aula dove si teneva la lezione di Studi Accademici, quando invece avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi sulla pagina di traduzione dal cinese antico che stavano analizzando in classe. Si sentiva esausto. Così esausto da non riuscire nemmeno a tenere aperti gli occhi. Tutto sommato, non aveva avuto tutti i torti quel Jyoan, ad evitare di dormire del tutto. Quando si hanno così poche ore di sonno a disposizione, talvolta la scelta più saggia è passare una notte in bianco, per riuscire ad essere più o meno efficienti il mattino dopo. Se si cede alla tentazione di dormire anche solo per un paio d'ore, invece, si finisce inevitabilmente per apparire e sentirsi come dei rottami. Proprio come lui, in quel momento.

Jyoan invece, dalla sua postazione nelle ultime file, appariva fresco come una rosa, seppur un'ombra blu-violacea gli appesantisse leggermente lo guardo. Houmei era stato relegato alla postazione centrale in primissima fila, in modo tale da poter sottostare all'attento scrutinio degli insegnanti. In teoria, tale provvedimento era atto a contenere la sua vena ribelle; ma nelle pratica, questa non veniva scalfita minimamente. Infatti, Houmei era diventato talmente abile nell'eludere il controllo degli insegnanti che aveva imparato – convincentemente, per di più – un metodo di scrittura automatica, al fine di dissimulare i suoi fugaci sonnellini. Bastava che abbassasse leggermente lo sguardo ed iniziasse a scarabocchiare qualcosa su un foglio, fino a quando non avesse raggiunto uno stato simile al dormiveglia; e ciononostante, la mano continuava ad andare da sola, come per magia. Una tecnica che Houmei aveva affinato a tal punto che, con i giusti accorgimenti, sarebbe riuscito ad imbrogliare chiunque. Ma in quel momento, si sentiva troppo stanco perfino per quello.

Genkai, che gli sedeva accanto in prima fila (per via della statura minuta), era stato incaricato da Toudai di sorvegliare Houmei, per controllare che facesse il bravo e non si addormentasse. In quel momento, Houmei poteva avvertire lo sguardo incerto di Genkai bruciargli scapole, come in bilico tra il volerlo scuotere violentemente ed il lasciarlo appisolare pacificamente. «Genkai ha il cuore troppo tenero», pensò Houmei, adagiando il viso sul banco e abbandonandosi lentamente al torpore del sonno. La voce stentorea di Seiran lo cullava in un dormiveglia più profondo, mentre quest'ultimo era intento a recitare un passo dal manuale di filologia dei testi buddhisti.

_“A sedici anni fui fatta monaca/nel fior della giovinezza, la mia chioma venne rasata/Per natura, io sono donna, e non uomo/perché debbo dunque indossare queste vesti asessuate?/Osservo i gioiosi innamorati passare per le strade/nei loro splendidi broccati/A guardar loro, il mio cuore brucia di desiderio/Perciò, qui rendo le mie vesti buddhiste...*_

“Ma non è l'incipit di “Addio, mia concubina”? - una voce proveniente dal fondo, che Houmei riconobbe subito essere quella di Jyoan, interruppe bruscamente la lettura, così come interruppe altretta bruscamente anche la sua prima fase di sonno.

“Il testo che sto traducendo o si chiama “Il Diavolo nelle vesti di una monaca in fiore”, Jyoan. – ribatté Seiran in un tono piatto, tradendo però una leggera stizza.

“Sì, lo so, ma è identico al monologo di Sekong in “Addio, mia concubina.”

“Che cos'è “Addio, mia... colubrina?” - chiese Ganpuku.

“Concubina, Maru, concubina,” - lo corresse Jyoan - “È un'opera teatrale del filone _kunqgu_ ** del sedicesimo secolo o giù di lì. Davvero non la conoscete? Eppure è famosa.”

“La conoscerai tu, ma hai pur sempre calcato le scene, no Ochou?” - affermò Doutaku.

Era vero, Houmei ricordava che una volta Jyoan aveva raccontato di aver avuto esperienze come attore di teatro, prima di iniziare il suo percorso spirituale. Sebbene non avesse specificato in che ruolo, per Houmei non era affatto difficile immaginarselo nei panni del _dan_ ***, a roteare in ricchi abiti di seta con il viso truccato di bianco, rosso e nero. Se al mondo esisteva qualcuno nato per quel ruolo, quel qualcuno doveva essere un tipo come Jyoan.

“Io non l'ho mai sentita. Di cosa parla?” - domandò Gichou.

Jyoan si schiarì la gola e, con voce impostata, iniziò a narrare concitato: “È la storia di Sekong, una giovane diventata monaca per il volere dei genitori; un giorno, stancatasi della vita monacale, decide di rinunciare alle vesti buddhiste al fine di condurre una vita secolare. Ella finisce alla corte del re Chu, diventandone la concubina prediletta. Il re di Chu è un eroe invincibile, capace di sconfiggere vaste armates solo con le sue forze; ma purtroppo, il fato non è dalla sua parte durante battaglia di Gaixia, dove viene sconfitto dal re Han; le truppe di Chu fuggono, e tutto ciò che gli rimane sono un cavallo ed un'unica concubina, Sekong. Il re tenta di convincerla a fuggire assieme al resto della truppa, ma ella decide di di restare. Per l'ultima volta, la concubina versa il vino per il suo re, e balla per lui con una spada; dopodiché, si taglia la gola con essa, rimanendo così fedele al suo re fino all'ultimo. Fine.”

“Ouch!” - esclamò Ganpuku - “Leggermente crudo sul finale, Ochou-han.”

“...tutto questo è molto interessante, Jyoan,” - commentò lo shihandai spazientito - “peccato che questa non sia una lezione di storia del teatro, ma bensì di filologia di testi buddhisti. Perché non provi a continuare a tradurre tu? Dal secondo paragrafo in poi.”

Jyoan sbuffò, e cominciò a tradurre il passo che l'insegnante aveva richiesto abbastanza fluentemente, seppur con un terzo dell'enfasi che aveva impiegato prima nel raccontare la trama dell'opera.

Houmei, ormai risvegliato dal suo sonno latente, si sentiva confuso. Avendo ascoltato attentamente la narrazione di Jyoan, era stato rimandato a qualcosa, come ad una strana sensazione di dèja-vu. Per suo enorme stupore, avrebbe potuto giurare che quella non era la prima volta che aveva sentito raccontare quella storia. Ma quando? E, soprattutto, da chi?

*** 

Dopo una giornata trascorsa tra addestramenti, mantra ed abluzioni d'acqua gelata, era finalmente giunta la sera. Ma quella in particolare non si trattava di una sera qualsiasi, oh no. Era finalmente arrivato il giovedì, che per i membri della prima fazione poteva significare una cosa soltanto: l'agognata serata dei giochi.

Generalmente, si trattava di carte; più nello specifico, il poker, un gioco permetteva il numero maggiore possibile di partecipanti, per quanto non tutti aderissero all'iniziativa. Il più delle volte, il gruppo dei giocatori era composto Ganpuku, Doutaku, Shou'un, Jyoan, Genkai ed Houmei. Il resto dei candidati era invece più restio a partecipare, in quanto si trattava di membri più tranquilli ed austeri, almeno rispetto alla più intemperante (e, in media, più giovane) altra metà del gruppo.

Ma in quel preciso istante, persino la suddetta sembrava essere impegnata in passatempi più tranquilli: Jyoan e Ganpuku, come loro solito, erano intenti a studiare, mentre Houmei si trovava disteso sul tatami, gli occhi socchiusi e l'avambraccio muscoloso a coprirgli la fronte.

Genkai era disteso a suo fianco con aria altrettanto sonnolenta, ma non appena la voce di Sho'un si levò al grido familiare di: “Carte! Carte! Chi vuole giocare a carte?”, i suoi grandi occhi viola brillarono per l'eccitazione. Sebbene si trattasse uno dei candidati più calmi e riservati, amava il gioco in modo viscerale, che si trattasse di carte, mah jong o go. Per quanto riguardava il poker, era solito a fare coppia fissa con Houmei, ed insieme rappresentavano un'unità praticamente imbattibile.

“Poker?” - domandò il piccolo demone, lanciando un'occhiatina ad Houmei, il quale non sembrava aver prestato attenzione al richiamo del gioco.

“Pensavo di sì, ma dipende da quanti saremo.” - rispose Sho'un. “Allora forza, venghino signori, venghino! Chi gioca?”

“Io! Io! Io!” - la voce squillante di Ganpuku risuonò nella stanza, alzatosi in piedi di scatto dopo aver chiuso il libro che aveva davanti con malcelato entusiasmo.

“Ehi ciccione, cosa pensi di fare? Dobbiamo ancora finire il capitolo...” - lo rimbeccò Jyoan.

“Eddai Ochou-han, solo per stasera! Non possiamo mica rinunciare alle carte del giovedì, dai!” - piagnucolò Ganpuku di rimando.

“Tsk, roba da matti... dovresti solo vergonarti”. E dopo aver asserito ciò, ricacciò la testa nel libro che reggeva fra le mani.

“Ma come Ochou-han, non ti unisci anche tu? Eppure hai sempre partecipato finora.”

“No, te l'ho detto, devo finire di studiare.”

“Dai Ochou, così però ci manca un giocatore!” - obiettò Sho'un contrariato.

“Ho detto no, piantatela di rompere! Anzi,” - si alzò in piedi di scatto e si diresse verso la porta a passo pesante - “me ne vado in biblioteca, così evito di sorbirmi i vostri schiamazzi.”

“Buuuh Ochou-han, sei cattivo! Guarda che questo stakanovismo finirà per ammazzarti!”

“Ma da quando Ochou ha cominciato a trasformarsi in Ryuzen?” - commentò Doutaku scherzosamente, dimenticandosi forse dell'incombente presenza del suddetto - il quale, ragionevolmente, gli lanciò un'occhiata torva. Per ovviare a tale gaffe, Doutaku si sforzò di rivolgersi a lui in maniera più o meno conciliante: “Ahem, volevo dire... Megane, vuoi mica unirti a noi?”

“... penso che andrò in biblioteca anch'io.” - replicò Ryuzen piccato, dirigendosi anch'egli verso la porta e sbattendola con rabbia.

“Fiù, meglio così! Seiran?”

“Il gioco d'azzardo è proibito all'interno del tempio Doutaku, dovresti saperlo.” - chiosò l'interpellato con tono distaccato, aggiungendo: “Al massimo , vi faccio da palo.”

“Ok, grande Sei-san! Toudai?”

“Ragazzi...” - cominciò Toudai in tono greve - “se gli shihandai vi pescano a giocare d'azzardo, vi fanno il culo a strisce. Io vi avverto. Di certo, non ci tengo a finirci anch'io in mezzo”

“Ma non è gioco d'azzardo! Non scommettiamo mica soldi!”

“Lo so, gente, lo so, ma agli insegnanti cambia poco. È pur sempre un'attività altamente immorale, ai loro occhi .”

“Sei proprio sicuro, Toudai?” - disse Genkai deluso, sfoderando due occhi da cucciolo bastonato che avrebbero sciolto un ghiacciaio.

“Io... ma insomma, troverete pure qualcun altro, no?” - tagliò corto Toudai, tra l'imbarazzato e lo spazientito.

“Ma certo, c'è sempre Houmei! Ti va di giocare, vero?”

Non appena udì pronunciare il suo nome, Houmei, che sembrava essere rimasto totalmente avulso ai recenti sviluppi per tutto quel tempo, aprì gli occhi lentamente e, rimanendo saldamente riversato a terra, biascicò: “Ah... no ragazzi, scusate, ma stasera non ce la faccio, sono troppo stanco.”

“Eeeeh?? Pure Houmei-han si rifiuta di giocare con noi?! Prima Ochou-han, e ora anche tu... ma cos'è successo, un cambio di flusso dei pianeti o qualcosa del genere?”

Houmei fece un risolino accomodante. “Scusami, Gan-chan, hai ragione. Prometto che la prossima volta parteciperò a tutti i giochi che vorrete – e perdipiù bendato, così vi darò qualche possibilità di vittoria!”

“Se volete...” d'un tratto, il Colonel sbucò dal suo angolino recondito, solitamente dimenticato da tutti - “potrei giocare io, al posto di Houmei-kun. Texas Hold'em, Omaha Hi/Lo o Caribbean stud?”

Mentre il Colonello Sanders, tra lo sbigottimento generale, iniziava a mescolare e distribuire le carte con la precisione di un croupier stagionato, Houmei e Toudai osservarono la scena in disparte. Toudai notò subito che gli occhi di Houmei erano sì rivolti verso i compagni, ma non sembravano affatto prestare attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo intorno a lui. Era completamente perso nei suoi pensieri; nei grandi occhi castani, gli si leggeva un'espressione vacua ed inanimata, che ben poco si addiceva al ragazzo spensierato che aveva conosciuto. Dopo averlo scrutato attentamente per un po', Toudai si decise infine a prendere parola: “Tutto bene?” - gli domandò pacatamente.

Houmei, sentendosi interpellato una seconda volta, sgranò gli occhi e rivolse il suo sguardo in direzione del compagno con aria interrogativa: “Sì, certo, perché?”

“Non so, ti vedo un po' sottotono oggi.” - fece Toudai distrattamente.

“Ah... no, non è niente, tranquillo” - lo rassicurò Houmei - “Sono solo un po' stanco, tutto qui.”

Toudai annuì lentamente. Lì per lì aprì la bocca, intenzionato a dire qualcosa, ma si interruppe sul nascere, come se avesse cambiato idea tutto d'un tratto; dopodiché, assumendo un'aria paterna, dichiarò invece: “Nel caso ci fosse qualcosa che non va, non ti faresti problemi a dirlo allo zio Toudai, non è vero?”

Houmei rimase senza fiato. Mai e poi mai, nemmeno nel più assurdo dei suoi sogni, avrebbe potuto immaginare che delle parole così dolci potessero uscire dall'altrimenti rude bocca del compagno. In tutta risposta, iniziò a ridere incontrollatamente, incurante dello sguardo cupo assunto da Toudai.

“Z-zio Toudai? Momo-chan, ma ti sei mica fumato qualcosa di nascosto?”

“... era un modo gentile per offrire il mio sostegno, una spalla su cui piangere, e tu mi ringrazi così? Bell'ingrato che sei!”

In reazione a ciò, Houmei rise ancora più giulivo. “No dai Momo-chan, non fare così... apprezzo tutto quello che fai per me, ci mancherebbe, è solo che... zio Toudai? Non sei abbastanza vecchio per poter essere mio zio, suvvia...”

“Esistono anche degli zii giovanissimi, per tua informazione.” - ribatté Toudai piccato.

“Ah!” - Houmei si illuminò d'un tratto, come ritrovato il suo proverbiale buonumore - “a proposito di fumare...”

Ancora prima che terminasse la frase, Toudai stava già desolatamente portandosi il palmo della mano al volto.

“Guarda cos'ho trovato l'altro giorno, nascosto sotto una mattonella dell'aula!” - dalla tasca interna della tunica, Houmei estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette, marca Marlboro, leggermente schiacciato ed impolverato.

“...ma sei fuori?” - commentò amaramente Toudai, alla vista delle sigarette.

“Perché mi dici questo, Momo-chan?” - gemette Houmei imbronciato.

Toudai gli puntò un dito accusatorio contro, ad esplicitare la sua più totale disapprovazione: “Prima di tutto, mai mi sarei aspettato una cosa del genere da te. Non sei un po' troppo giovane per fumare?”

Houmei fece spallucce. “Zio Momo-chan, guarda che ho già ventidue anni sai? Sono adulto e vaccinato.”

“Zio Mom...?!? No vabbè, lasciamo perdere. Con i tuoi polmoni puoi farci quello che vuoi, va bene. Ma se ti pescassero a fumare, hai la minima idea delle conseguenze che ciò comporterebbe?”

“E perché mai? Del resto le ho trovate qua, proprio all'interno del tempio. Non è che ce le ho portate io.”

Toudai fece un respiro profondo, iniziando già a contare mentalmente fino a dieci, al fine di trattenersi dallo strozzare il biondo svampito che aveva di fronte.

“Ma cosa c'entra! Dà retta a me, buttale via, che saranno anche vecchie e putride.”

“Non prima di averne provata una.” - Houmei sfoderò un sorrisetto malizioso - “Dai, ce ne fumiamo una insieme stasera? Se camminiamo un po' e attraversiamo il ponte sopra il fiume non incontreremo nessuno, vedrai...”

Toudai scuoté la testa con decisione. “Scordatelo. Punto primo, non ci tengo proprio ad avvelenarmi i polmoni con quella roba, per giunta vecchia e potenzialmente pericolosa. Secondo, non voglio rischiare il mio posto per un'altra delle tue bravate. Ma è mai possibile che tu non riesca proprio ad imparare dai tuoi sbagli?!”

Houmei mise su il broncio ed abbassò lo sguardo, sforzandosi di apparire il più avvilito possibile, e con voce drammatica sentenziò: “Quanto sei crudele, zio Momo-chan. Chiederò a Jikaku-sensei di fumarne una con me allora, sono sicuro che lui accetterebbe.”

“Ma figuriamoci. E basta con questa storia di zio, di Momo-chan e di zio Momo-chan!”

“Eh, stavolta io non c'entro, zio Momo-chan. Sei tu che ti sei dato la zappa sui piedi da solo.” - e ricominciò a ridere di gusto tra le imprecazioni di Toudai, che mai come in quel momento aveva pensato di maledire in giorno in cui era nato.

***

_La donna bionda gli accarezzava il volto, non prima di avergli rimboccato le coperte. Era giovane e carina, con un'aria un po' affaticata. Sul volto appariva un sorriso aperto ed accomodante, ma non era affatto genuino; era bensì vuoto, innaturale così come vuote erano le sue iridi verdi, che apparivano lontane e distaccate pur soffermandosi sul suo volto, come se lo stesse guardando, ma non lo stesse davvero vedendo._

_“Che storia vuoi che ti racconti, stasera?” - la voce era melliflua, distante, e sembrava quasi che le parole non le uscissero direttamente dalla bocca, ma provenissero altrove, come se una persona invisibile, alle sue spalle, parlasse al suo posto e manovrasse le sue azioni._

_Egli non seppe cose rispondere. Non conosceva alcuna storia, e se ne avesse mai conosciuta qualcuna, in quel momento, gli parve di averle dimenticate tutte. Continuò invece a fissare la giovane donna, rapito dalla sua figura evanescente che gli risultava, in certo senso, familiare, ma che nel contempo appariva diversa, sovrannaturale... Qualcosa che non apparteneva a questo mondo._

_“Oh, aspetta...” - l'eterea donna gli avvicinò fino a due dita dal volto, tanto da riuscire a percepire il suo fiato leggero e profumato sulle guance - “Lo so che cosa vuoi ascoltare. La storia di Sekong, non è così?”_

Quello che successe dopo, accadde in maniera talmente confusa, sconnessa e privo di senso logico da non potersi spiegare a parole.

Houmei spalancò gli occhi di colpo, il respiro in iperventilazione e la gola completamente arsa.

«Cosa diamine...» Houmei si portò le mani alla tempia sinistra. Un dolore lancinante gli trapassò il capo, come se migliaia di piccoli aghi appuntiti gli avessero trafitto il cervello.

Era successo di nuovo. Quelle sensazioni, quelle visioni, quei deliri... Houmei ne era sicuro: doveva trattarsi di un sogno. Ma ciò che aveva visto, o meglio, quello che era stato rielaborato tramite il suo subconscio e trasformato in allucinazione, doveva trattarsi di un fatto reale. Una memoria risalente alla sua infanzia, ed andata perduta nel tempo, insieme a tutte le altre. Se solo la sua mente avesse deciso di collaborare, piuttosto che riproporre questi attimi mancanti attraverso le vie dell'incubo.

A poco a poco, si calmò. Il suo respiro ritornò regolare, ed il dolore dilaniante che gli aveva attraversato la testa si affievolì. Non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi. Non era sicuro di volerlo fare.

L'aria viziata della stanza lo opprimeva talmente che sentì un impellente bisogno di uscire, il prima possibile. Aveva bisogno di aria fresca, sì. Aria fresca, e nicotina. Una combinazione perfetta.

Houmei gettò una breve occhiata a Toudai, incerto se svegliarlo o meno, solamente per poter avere qualcuno con sé, in quel momento. Ne sentiva il bisogno. L'avrebbe richiamato a sé e, con aria gemebonda, avrebbe pigolato: “Momo-chan, ho avuto un incubo, ho tanta paura!”; alché Toudai gli avrebbe rivolto un'occhiata insofferente, rimbrottandolo alla sua solita maniera burbera, ma Houmei era perfettamente cosciente che, se glielo avesse chiesto nel modo giusto, quel gigante buono l'avrebbe accompagnato anche in capo al mondo. Comportarsi in guisa di ragazzina sprovveduta ed impaurita sortiva sempre un certo effetto in Toudai, e Houmei ormai l'aveva imparato bene. Era un esperto in questo. Era più forte di lui: non riusciva a farsi alcun scrupolo nel manipolare le persone che gli stavano intorno, quando doveva ottenere qualcosa; non importava chi, neppure il più fedele dei suoi amici sarebbe stato al sicuro.

Riflettè a lungo sul da farsi, osservando la lucida criniera corvina di Toudai sparpagliata sul cuscino... fino a che la sua attenzione non venne attirata altrove. Un dettaglio che proveniva dal lato opposto della stanza. O meglio... fu proprio la mancanza di tale dettaglio a far sì che il suo sguardo venisse calamitato verso l'angolo della stufa, ove un futon in particolare appariva, per la seconda volta nel giro di un paio di notti, nuovamente vuoto.

«Ma questo qua non dorme mai? Sarà forse un sonnambulo?» - si domandò Houmei tra sé e sé, autoprovocandosi un moto di ilarità al solo pensiero.

Si rivolse a Toudai, che russava sommessamente in posizione prona, ed avvicinandoglisi all'orecchio destro, bisbigliò in modo quasi impercettibile: “Per stavolta ti è andata bene, vecchio mio.”

 

Non appena ebbe passato il ponticello che dava sul fiume, Houmei trovò subito quello che cercava, o meglio; quello che si aspettava di trovare. Una pallida figuretta si muoveva in maniera quasi spasmodica, attaccando un _mu ren zhuang_ **** che si trovava incustodito nella zona dove erano soliti allenarsi. Houmei osservò per un breve lasso di tempo il metodo di Jyoan di calciare e prendere a pugni l'attrezzo di legno, non potendo trattenere un risolino di scherno. La forma era senz'altro perfetta, così come l'agilità nello schivare i colpi del rinculo, ma... per l'amor di Buddha, se era fiacco. Mancava totalmente di forza fisica. Era quasi come guardare un gattino sferrare delle zampate incerte verso un cane adulto. Uno spettacolo patetico ed adorabile in egual misura. Quando non riuscì più a sopportarne la vista, gli si avvicinò quatto quatto da dietro la schiena e, a voler sottolineare la sua estraneità ai fatti, esordì nel seguente modo:

 

“Non mi sorprende che ti siano uscite fuori le occhiaie...”

Jyoan, preso di soprassalto, si girò di scatto in direzione di Houmei, dimenticandosi però del basculante attrezzo di legno, il quale gli restituì un colpo alla spalla talmente forte da fargli perdere l'equilibrio.

“Ops.” - proferì Houmei, sentendosi genuinamente colpevole per l'accaduto.

“Mapporc...! - protestò Jyoan, massaggiandosi la spalla colpita. “Che cosa ci fai tu qui?! Ma la vuoi piantare di arrivare di soppiatto?! Mi hai fatto prendere un accidente!”

Houmei rise sornione.

“Aveva ragione Ganpuku: a furia di fare così, finirai per ammazzarti per davvero, Ochou.”

“Sia te che Ganpuku dovete imparare a tenere la bocca chiusa e farvi gli affari vostri. E comunque,” - proseguì piccato - “che cosa volevi insinuare riguardo a certe _presunte_ occhiaie? Io non le ho affatto!” - disse, tastandosi nervosamente la pelle sottile sotto gli occhi, che appariva effettivamente segnata e bluastra.

“Non ce le ho per davvero, giusto?!”

“Beh, ecco... un pochino sì, ma nulla di che.”

Jyoan sbiancò tutto d'un colpo

“...ho bisogno di uno specchio, adesso!”

“Uno specchio non ce l'ho. In compenso, ho queste.” - disse Houmei, mostrando il pacchetto di Marlboro rosse. - “Sono venuto qui fuori apposta per fumarne una.”

“E queste da dove escono?” - domandò Jyoan, con malcelata curiosità.

“Non ci crederai mai, ma erano nascoste dietro una mattonella nell'aula dove facciamo lezione! Mica scemi questi monaci, eh?”

Jyoan assunse un'espressione vagamente disgustata.“Ma dai, che schifo, chissà per quanto tempo saranno rimaste là sotto! Saranno vecchie come il cucco.”

“Chissà. Presto lo scoprirò. Ne vuoi provare una?”

Jyoan osservò il pacchetto a lungo, per poi allungare la mano ed afferrarlo dal palmo del compagno.

“L'accendino ce l'hai? Fiammiferi?”

“Ochou-san, non mi aspettavo che fumassi anche tu! Questa sì che è una vera sorpresa!”

“Se mi viene offerto, allora sì.” - disse semplicemente, mentre Houmei gli porgeva un fiammifero. Avvicinò la sigaretta alla fiammella e l'accese, inalando il fumo profondamente e soffiandolo da un lato, la mano a mezz'aria ed il cilindretto bianco incastrato fra l'indice ed il medio.

“Wow, ma che eleganza!”- scherzò Houmei, portandosi alla bocca la sua ed esalando la prima boccata.

“Puah! Ma fa schifo! Questa roba sa di tabacco andato a male! Te l'ho detto che erano vecchie.”

“Mhm, eh già, sono abbastanza nausanti. Ma meglio che niente.”

Si sedettero entrambi a fumare per terra, i volti rivolti verso l'orizzonte innevato.

“Tu quando hai iniziato?” - domandò Jyoan distrattamente.

“Hmm, fammi pensare... più o meno avrò iniziato a sfumacchiare quando avevo sì e no dodici anni.”

“Praticamente anch'io. Ma non ho mai preso il vizio.”

“Beato te. Io il bisogno di nicotina lo sento eccome, invece. Non ti dico che strazio agli inizi, quando sono entrato in un tempio per la prima volta... ma anche adesso, se mi trovo davanti ad un pacchetto, proprio non riesco a farne a meno.”

“Me ne sono accorto.” - Jyoan gettò la cicca nella neve.- “Bleah, non ce la faccio a finirla. È veramente cattiva, mi sta dando il voltastomaco.”

“Eeeeh, vedo che alla fine non sei un gran fumatore, Ochou-san.” - lo rimbeccò Houmei beffardo.

“È vero, le sigarette non mi dicono molto.” - ammise Jyoan - “In compenso, fumo oppio da quando avevo dieci anni.”

A quelle parole, Houmei iniziò tossire, mandando il fumo di traverso nei polmoni.

“Tu... tu cosa??! Stai scherzando, non è vero?”

“Ho l'aria di uno che scherza?” - Jyoan gli scoccò una sguardo di sfida.

“...ma chi sei tu? Sto parlando con lo stesso Jyoan snob ho conosciuto qui al tempio?!”

Jyoan rise, apparentemente non disturbato dal fatto di essere stato apostrofato come snob.

“Cosa c'entra l'essere snob col fare uso d'oppio? Beh, non è che abbia iniziato per svago, credimi. Da dove vengo io, l'oppio costa meno che il riso. Senza contare che ti chiude lo stomaco ed evita di farti sentire i morsi della fame.”

Houmei era sempre più incredulo.

“Ho capito. Io... a dire il vero, è capitato anche a me di fumarlo, qualche volta.” - ammise.

“Ah sì? E come ti è sembrato?” - domandò Jyoan con interesse.

“Beh... è veramente buono. Ti rilassa un casino... più di altra roba che ho provato.”

“Verissimo. L'oppio è buono, ed aiuta a rilassarsi... peccato solo che, alla lunga, sia incredibilmente assuefacente. L'astinenza forzata è stata dura, la prima volta che sono arrivato al tempio... e ti dirò: anche distanza di anni, se solo potessi, continuerei comunque a farne uso.”

Houmei annuì. “Cavolo, me ne hai fatta venire voglia. Sarebbe bello poterne fumare un po' qui, adesso.”

“Ah guarda, se riuscissi a procurartene un po' senza correre il rischio di farci cacciare via di qua a calci in culo, molto volentieri.”

Risero insieme. Houmei osservò il viso di Jyoan, per una volta disteso e sereno, e non dispiegato in un'espressione insofferente, come al solito. Houmei notò che così sembrava anche molto più giovane della sua età, quasi un fanciullo. Approfittando di quel momento calma, Houmei decise di farsi coraggio e rivolgere la fatidica domanda che gli ronzava nella testa da quella mattina.

“Senti... riguardo a quello che hai detto prima, pensavo... ma non è che sei originario del Rishu?”

Jyoan rimase di sasso. “E tu come fai a saperlo?”

“Di come faccia a sapere che nel Rishu giri più oppio che cibo, o come faccia a sapere che sei di quelle parti?”

Jyoan rimase in silenzio, incerto se rispondere o meno. Non tanto perché si trattasse di una questione a lui scomoda, o perché si vergognasse delle sue orgini; ma la domanda Houmei, uscita così, dal nulla e senza indizi apparenti, l'aveva colto totalmente alla sprovvista.

“Io... sì, vengo da lì, è vero. Ma come hai fatto a fare la connessione? Voglio dire... non mi dirai che si sente l'accento? E dire che ho anche studiato dizione per togliermelo...”

“No, tranquillo, nessun accento strano, per quello che mi riguarda. Non è neanche per la storia dell'oppio, a dire il vero. Mi hai messo la pulce nell'orecchio stamattina, quando hai raccontato la trama di “Addio, mia concubina” a lezione. Non è una storia che si tramanda da voi al nord?”

Jyoan guardò Houmei con occhi sempre più dilatati ed increduli.

“Io... non saprei, a dire il vero. L'ho sempre e solo conosciuta sotto forma di pièce teatrale, non so se sia una leggenda delle mie parti. Ma perché...?”

“Perché me la raccontavano sempre i miei genitori, e loro erano originari del Rishu.”

In quel momento, non appena ebbe realizzato la reale portata delle parole che erano appena uscite dalla sua bocca, Houmei sentì l'impulso di mordersi la lingua e staccarsela in pezzo solo. Certi argomenti che riguardavano la sua sfera privata erano off-limits per chiunque, compreso se stesso. Uno su tutti, la sua famiglia. Non ne parlava mai con nessuno, nemmeno con Toudai e Genkai. Si pentì amaramente delle parole pronunciate, e davvero non riusciva a spiegarsi di come fosse riuscito ad infrangere l'unica regola che si era auto-imposto. A quel punto, l'unica cosa da fare era sperare che Jyoan non volesse indugiare sulla questione.

“Ma tu... mi stai dicendo che vieni anche tu dal Rishu?” - Jyoan apparve positivamente scosso, come se avesse ricevuto la notizia di essere diventato padre o qualcosa del genere.

“No, io no.” - Houmei rispose di controvoglia. - “I miei genitori si sono trasferiti a verso sud prima ancora che nascessi, per via della... insomma...”

“Guerra.” - Jyoan terminò la frase. - “Hanno fatto bene.”

“Mah, non saprei. Ti assicuro che anche più a sud del Tougenkyou la vita non è tutta rosa e fiori.”

“Sarà, ma qualsiasi posto è meglio di una zona di guerra, credimi.” - Jyoan proseguì bisbigliando, come se si fosse temporaneamente dimenticato del suo interlocutore. “Ora sì che spiegano molte cose.”

“Sarebbe a dire?”

“Del perché tu abbia i tratti tipici del nord. Me ne sono accorto subito che somigli un sacco alla gente del Rishu. Non per nulla...” - si fermò.

“Non per nulla cosa?”

“...non è niente...” - tergiversò Jyoan.

“No dai, Cho-cho-san, e poi dici a me che faccio il finto tonto! Non pensare di passarla liscia così! Ora me lo devi dire! Dai dai dai dai!” - esclamò Houmei a piena voce, nella sua miglior interpretazione del bambino petulante.

“Ma quanto sei pesante!” - Jyoan dovette infine arrendersi “È solo che... c'è una persona... un mio amico. Vi somigliate molto.”

“Dici davvero?”

“Sì. Infatti la prima volta che ti ho visto, per un attimo, ho pensato di aver avuto le traveggole.”

Houmei assunse un'aria pensosa. “Interessante. Chissà, forse ho un gemello segreto nel Rishu? Comunque...” - Houmei gli fece un'occhiolino - “Com'è, questo tuo amico? È carino?”

Jyoan sorrise beffardo: “Io lo sono molto di più.”

“Ah beh, certo. Senza dubbio. Però tu non sembri uno del Rishu. ”

“Eh già. Non sono biondo e non ho gli occhi chiari, come tutti.”

“L'occhio chiaro non ce l'ho neanche io. Ma non ho mai visto nessuno con occhi e capelli come i tuoi.”

“Già, neppure io, né nel Rishu né da nessun'altra parte.”

“Sono molto più belli dei capelli biondi ed occhi azzurri canonici, comunque.”

“...ti ringrazio” - Jyoan arrossì violentemente.

Su quest'ultima affermazione, calò una strana atmosfera, seguita da un silenzio alquanto scomodo. Dal gesto ritmico di arrotolarsi una ciocca di capelli intorno al dito, si poteva evincere che Jyoan stesse tradendo un certo nervosismo. Houmei, ne frattempo, sembrava essersi nuovamente perso nei propri pensieri, accendendosi una seconda sigaretta e fumandola distrattamente (ne aveva offerta una anche al compagno, il quale però la rifiutò). Una volta spenta la cicca, lanciò il mozzicone nella neve, dopodiché si rivolse a Jyoan con fare assonnato: “Beh, si è fatto tardi. Torniamo dentro?”

“Sì.”

Houmei fece un risolino. “ ''Sì''. Mi piace quando sei così remissivo.”

“Remissivo un cazzo. Voglio tornare in stanza, muoio di sonno e fa freddo.”

“Ecco, le ultime parole famose.” - scherzò Houmei.

Una volta rientrati nell'edificio, Jyoan si fermò a metà del corridoio.

“Io prima vado a farmi un'altra doccia, non posso certo dormire col sudore secco addosso.”

“Oh ok, d'accordo. Io mi butto a letto invece, sono stravolto.”

“Ci vediamo domani mattina. Grazie per la sigaretta, anche se faceva veramente cagare.”

Houmei rise. “Figurati. Grazie a te per la compagnia... sperando che non facesse cagare pure quella.”

Jyoan ridacchiò, nella solita maniera tra il beffardo ed il divertito, proprio come Houmei l'aveva osservato fare la mattina precedentemente; dopodiché, si incamminò verso le docce, fino quando la sua figura non venne nella inghiottita nel dall'oscurità del corridoio, Poco prima che il compagno scomparisse del tutto, Houmei si fermò a guardarlo, avvertendo l'inspiegabile impulso di seguirlo... una volta resosi conto del pensiero che aveva formulato, decise che era giunta insindacabilmente l'ora di dormire. Era palese che, arrivati a quel punto, i suoi neuroni avessero deciso di abbandonarlo definitivamente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mia traduzione dall'inglese del monologo del film “Addio, mia concubina”. La storia citata è quella che si trova nell'opera teatrale che dà il titolo al film, ma ho deciso di mischiarla ad un'altra opera kungqu realmente esistente, chiamata appunto ““Il Diavolo nelle vesti di una monaca in fiore”.
> 
> ** Uno stile di teatrale cinese, caratterizzante dell'Opera di Pechino.
> 
> *** Ruolo dell'opera cinese, svolto principalmente da uomini travestiti da donna.
> 
> *** Un attrezzo usato nell'allenamento dei monaci Shaolin, una specie di tronco in legno basculante.


	5. Di fatalità e burocrazia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flussi di coscienza infiniti. Houmei affronta il grande male che affligge tutti noi vittime del logorio della vita moderna, ovvero: le questioni burocratiche. Jyoan le prende di santa ragione. Il tutto condito anche di qualche momento fluff, qualche riflessione, qualche flashback, molte conversazioni sopra le righe ed un cliffhanger che neanche Ridley Scott. Riusciranno i nostri eroi a combinare finalmente qualcosa? La risposta... nel prossimo capitolo. In questo, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un piccolo annuncio per i miei 25 lettori di manzoniana memoria (ovviamente sto scherzando, lo so che sono molti, ma molti di meno. *piange*) Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fin qui. Lo so, la sto tirando veramente per le lunghe, ma cosa posso dire... sono una che ama far cuocere i personaggi scelti a puntino. In questo caso, stiamo parlando di due pirla fatti e finiti, quindi non è che si può pretendere che si saltino sulle piume in quattro e quattr'otto... hanno bisogno dei loro tempi. Intanto, questo capitolo inaugura il primo riferimento vagamente sessuale dall'inizio della storia, quindi yeah! Prometto che d'ora in poi ce ne saranno di più... è tutto un processo graduale.
> 
> Ad ogni modo, quello che mi premeva dirvi è che: dopo un paio di capitoli pubblicati a brevissima distanza l'uno dall'altro, penso che la storia proseguirà abbastanza a rilento, fino alla fine dell'estate. Questo per due motivi fondamentali: il primo sono gli esami che incombono (ANSIA), il secondo è che mi dovrò occupare parallalemente ad un'altra fanfiction... in lingua inglese (DOPPIA ANSIA). Più di così non posso rivelare, in quanto non potrò pubblicare la storia in questione su questa piattaforma prima della fine dell'estate... ma non temete. Avrete presto sui vostri schermi entrambe, sia la fic in inglese che i prossimi capitoli di Bastardi. Non ho assolutamente intenzione di abbandonare la mia creatura, ho almeno 12 capitoli in cantiere, per cui fear not, my children. Nel caso fortuito in cui arrivino anche dei nuovi lettori: vi invito a prendere questo periodo di semi-hiatus come un'occasione per leggervi la storia da cima a fondo e di recuperare tutti i capitoli con calma... sempre che vi vada, ovviamente.
> 
> Bando alle ciance, vi lascio ora al capitolo. Enjoy!

 

Si trovava disteso a letto, fermo, immobile; l'espressione stralunata a distorcergli i lineamenti delicati.

«Va tutto bene. Mi trovo perfettamente a mio agio con lo sviluppo degli eventi. Sì. Sì sì.» ripeteva a se stesso. Ma la realtà era un'altra. Non si sentiva affatto a suo agio. Per nulla.

Troppe cose erano accadute quella sera, troppo strane e sconvolgenti per i suoi nervi deboli. Anche a mente fredda, Jyoan non era in grado di giudicare quale tra gli eventi che avevano avuto luogo gli risultasse più sconcertante: il fatto di aver scoperto che lui e Houmei fossero praticamente conterranei; l'aver passato del tempo straordinariamente piacevole con la stessa persona che avrebbe voluto vedere morta solo il giorno precedente; o di essersi aperto - sempre con quest'ultima - su questioni che, normalmente, sarebbero rimaste celate nel suo io più profondo. La storia delle sue origini, della guerra... nonché di quel problemino con una certa sostanza che aveva segnato gran parte della sua giovane esistenza. Ma soprattutto, l'essersi lasciato sfuggire quel paragone con un fantasma del suo passato che, si era ripromesso, non avrebbe mai più dovuto infestare i suoi pensieri.

«Ma chi prendo in giro. Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Come se averne di fronte il sosia tutti i giorni della mia vita non rappresentasse una punizione sufficiente.»

E che sosia. A livello fisico, la somiglianza era a dir poco sorprendente. Certo, gli abitanti del Rishu si rassomigliavano un po' tutti tra di loro, a detta di Jyoan. «Belli eh, ci mancherebbe. Ma una volta che ne hai visto uno, li hai visti tutti». Tutti biondi, dalla carnagione chiara, gli occhi tra l'azzurro, il verde ed il castano chiaro, e lineamenti regolari. E quei due non erano un'eccezione. Sia Houmei che Ko... «No, no: Barakou. Lui vorrebbe che lo chiamassi così. Del resto, se qualcuno chiamasse _me_ con il nome che non uso da quando avevo diciassette anni, penso che mi verrebbe un colpo.»

Le affinità tra i due di certo saltavano all'occhio, tanto che la prima volta che vide Houmei, Jyoan pensò ad un crudele scherzo del destino. Per fortuna, l'impatto iniziale ebbe vita breve, in quanto, caratterialmente, non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi. Tanto Barakou era un tipo riservato, poco loquace e serioso, tanto Houmei era... Houmei. Non era di certo facile etichettarlo con aggettivi qualsiasi. L'unica definizione calzante per un tipo del genere poteva essere: completamente assurdo e strampalato. Di questo se n'era accorto fin da subito; ma più il tempo passava, più si rendeva conto di quanto in realtà la sue inclinazione andasse ben al di là di questo. Lo sconvolgeva. Lo metteva a disagio. Eppure, al contempo, si ritrovava costretto ad ammettere di aver apprezzato la sua compagnia; ciononostante, quel biondo bislacco continuava a rappresentare una vera e propria incognita, per lui.

«Tsk. Sembrerebbe che persino un tale svampito possa essere ammantato da una fitta coltre di mistero. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?»

Effettivamente, anche questa era un'altra caratteristica andava a condividere con il suo doppione, pensò. Che fosse destinato ad addossarsi tipi del genere contro il suo volere?

«Che maledizione del cazzo è mai questa?»

Si erano incontrati quando avevano entrambi dodici anni, in quel luogo di perdizione che era diventata la sua casa. Era completamente muto, tanto che si era pensato ad uno straniero, forse figlio di soldati dell'Occidente che avevano base nel Rishu. Poi un giorno, forse intenerito dal suo rifiuto completo del cibo, gli si rivolse dal nulla per offrirgli la sua porzione di riso. Da lì, divennero inseparabili.

Era l'unica persona, al di fuori della sua famiglia, a cui Jyoan avesse voluto veramente bene. Forse troppo. Del resto, al di là del loro mestiere, a Barakou piacevano le ragazze. Gli piacevano eccome. Quanto soffriva di ciò Jyoan, quando una volta cresciuti era stato costretto a vedersi sbattere una serie infinita di sciacquette da quattro soldi davanti al naso. Lui non era sicuro se gli piacessero le donne o meno, così come gli uomini. Ma Barakou gli piaceva per davvero, e questo era tutto ciò che contava.

Avevano anche finito per avere una sorta di esperienza omosessuale, insieme, quando ormai avevano entrambi chiuso con il passato una volta per tutte ed intrapreso la via del teatro in maniera ufficiale. Avevano compiuto diciassette anni, ed era la prima volta che si avventuravano in trasferta assieme alla troupe. La rappresentazione teatrale era proprio “Addio, mia concubina”, se la memoria non lo tradiva, con se stesso nei panni di Sekong e Barakou nel ruolo della _daomadan_ *. Condivisero assieme la minuscola stanza dell'albergo pidocchioso, consumarono qualche lattina di birra scadente e fumarono oppio fino che non ne furono entrambi completamente anestetizzati; dopodiché, si spogliarono e si infilarono sotto le coperte delle stesso letto, ad esplorare i loro corpi adolescenti. Jyoan all'epoca era ancora paurosamente sottopeso, e quel suo corpo scheletrico non doveva essere stato di certo un bello spettacolo... mentre il corpo di Barakou era perfetto, assolutamente perfetto. Non si scambiarono nemmeno un bacio, ma finirono invece per masturbarsi a vicenda. Quella fu la prima ed unica volta che Jyoan avesse mai goduto appieno sessualmente... per mano altrui, perlomeno.  
Era capitato che qualche vecchio gli avesse richiesto semplicemente di toccarsi, rimanendo a guardare senza fare nulla; anche in quei casi, gli riusciva estremamente difficile ed innaturale, sebbene lo preferisse senz'altro alle altre pratiche a cui era sottoposto.

Dopo quella sera, non accadde una seconda volta e non ne fecero più parola. Ma ogni tanto, lui ci pensava ancora, come in quel momento...

Il suo sguardo vagò brevemente verso il lato sinistro della stanza, laddove giaceva Houmei. A causa della scarsa illuminazione, non poteva distinguerne che i contorni confusi della sagoma; riuscì però a mettere a fuoco la posizione in cui riversava, di fianco con mano appoggiata a reggere la testa. Il viso risultava completamente oscurato, e per un attimo si ritrovò ad immaginare il volto dell'amico al suo posto, arrossato e contorto in una smorfia di piacere, come quella sera...

Arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli, scacciando bruscamente i pensieri rievocati scuotendo nervosamente la testa.

«Ma perché mi devono venire in mente queste cose proprio adesso? In un luogo del genere, per giunta.»

Imprecò mentalmente contro un bersaglio indefinito, che poteva trattarsi dell'amico d'infanzia, Houmei, o se stesso (o più probabilmente, di tutti e tre insieme).

«Molto bene. Ho già capito che anche questa notte di dormire non se ne parla. Tanto vale mettermi a fare qualcosa di utile, invece che pensare a... questo. Mi metterò un po' a studiare, direi che è la cosa giusta da fare. Chissene frega delle occhiaie, tanto quelle non sono mica permanenti, no? Spariranno non appena recupererò un po' di sonno arretrato. Non stanotte, però.»

Si alzò quasi meccanicamente verso lo stipetto situato sul lato opposto della stanza, dove gli apprendisti monaci tenevano i pochi effetti personali. Si fermò brevemente sulla via del ritorno, cogliendo una furtiva attività proveniente dal futon di Houmei, ma decise di non darvi conto, onde evitare l'ennesimo turbamento di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno.

***

«Tieni gli occhi aperti, tieni gli occhi aperti...» Houmei si ripeteva quella frase come un mantra, mentre la parole del maestro Jikaku gli rimbalzavano nei timpani, senza però riuscire ad essere realmente udite. Alla fine, era riuscito a dormire giusto un paio d'ore a fatica. Un po' per via della conversazione avuta con Jyoan, e complice l'attività notturna dello stesso - quella brillante idea di mettersi a studiare nel cuore della notte - aveva finito per non chiudere occhio. Era stato quasi tentato di andare ad intimargli qualcosa nella più conciliante delle maniere, del tipo: “Se non spegni quella cazzo di candela te la spengo io su per il culo”, ma optò invece per una silenziosa sopportazione.  
Finì per passare gran parte della notte a riflettere, e ad osservare il compagno con la coda nell'occhio, mentre quest'ultimo era assorto nella lettura di chissà quale pesante volume.

Quel tipo lo destabilizzava. Dove cavolo la trovava la forza di andare avanti così ogni singola notte? I casi erano due: che avesse dei problemi d'insonnia, proprio come lui in quel periodo, o che fosse un po' toccato. «Chissà perché, ma direi proprio la seconda.»

In verità, egli on aveva affatto voglia di dormire. Scoraggiato dall'eventualità che certi strani sogni potessero nuovamente manifestarsi, avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno del sonno. Inoltre, si sentiva ancora su di giri fin dalla notte precedente, ed era perciò quasi scontato a cosa sarebbe andato incontro, una volta entrato nel mondo dei sogni... o degli incubi.

Tutto questo era sempre per colpa di Jyoan, ne era sicuro. Da quando avevano iniziato ad entrare in confidenza accadevano delle cose alquanto strane, e di certo non poteva trattarsi di una mera coincidenza.

Se vi era un unico insegnamento che Houmei continuava a portarsi dietro dall'infanzia, era che nulla accadeva per caso. C'era sempre una ragione, un fine ultimo e superiore per un futuro non limitato alle sole persone, oggetti e cose. Stava poi all'uomo decidere se accettare la realtà dei fatti o meno. Pur avendo coscienza di ciò, Houmei aveva deciso di vivere la sua vita ignorando questa realtà, se non in quei rari casi particolari in cui non gli era concessa altra scelta. Sentì che quella poteva trattarsi di una di situazione del genere.

Era forse anche per quello che, sempre durante quella fatidica sera, aveva finito per aprirsi su certe questioni che avrebbe preferito rimanessero segrete. Del resto, Jyoan stesso sembrava portare dei segreti con sé, forse legati al suo passato. Proprio come lui. In un certo senso, sentiva di poter empatizzare con quel bizzarro ed affascinante ragazzo, e chissà, forse lo stesso poteva valere per lui.

La storia dell'oppio l'avevo colto di sorpresa, ma non poi così tanto, se si teneva conto delle sue origini. Di certo non era un argomento da conversazione spicciola, per cui poteva anche darsi che non avesse fatto mai parola con gli altri. Entrambi sapevano qualcosa dell'altro di cui nessun altro era conoscenza, all'infuori di loro. Realizzò solo ora che in una situazione del genere ogni dettaglio, anche il più irrilevante, avrebbe potuto trasformarsi velocemente in un'arma a doppio taglio, sia per l'uno che per l'altro.

Il suo sguardo girovagò per gli angoli della sala principale, focalizzandosi infine su una familiare cortina di capelli viola. Non aveva una bella cera, quella mattina: le occhiaie bluastre apparivano sempre più profonde, ed il consueto pallore del volto aveva un che di spettrale, seppur non andasse offuscarne più di tanto la bellezza androgina. «Se continui così non mi lasci scelta, caro Cho-cho-san; è un mio diritto e dovere stuzzicarti per quegli occhi pesti che che ti ritrovi...»

I loro sguardi si incrociarono. Houmei gli rivolse un timido cenno e, per sua grande sorpresa, Jyoan fece altrettanto. «Roba da non credere... ma è davvero lo stesso tipo che mi ha preso a male parole giusto l'altro giorno?»  
Ganpuku, che era lì con lui, captò il saluto di Houmei e, pensando fosse rivolto a lui, sventolò la mano con allegria in sua direzione, costringendolo a fare altrettanto.

“Cosa stai facendo, Houmei?” - bofonchiò Toudai.

“Io.. ahem, niente, stavo scacciando una mosca” - rispose lui, fingendo di non capire

“Non distrarti.” - asserì il bruno perentorio, dopodiché tornò a concentrarsi sulla recita dei sutra.  
Poco prima di uscire dalla sala, Houmei notò che Jikaku lo stava osservando con una luce particolare negli occhi. Si aspettò che lo fermasse per dirgli qualcosa, ma ciò non accadde. Continuò però a percepirne lo sguardo penetrante in mezzo alle scapole, mentre si allontanava dalla sala assieme al resto del gruppo.

«Cosa vuoi da me, vecchio? Qualsiasi cosa sia, stavolta non c'entro proprio niente.» borbottò tra sé e sé, sulla via per la lezione odierna.

La risposta al quesito arrivò verso l'ora di pranzo, quando non appena ebbe terminato il modesto pasto composto da zuppa di miso, riso, verdure miste bollite e _natto_ ** (porzione che finì a fatica spinto solo dalla sua fame atavica, in quanto Houmei ne detestava la consistenza viscida con tutto se stesso), venne richiamato dal signor Izumi***, l'assistente di Jikaku.

“Houmei, vieni qui un momento, per favore.”

“Dice a me?” - chiese, portandosi l'indice al petto.

“Conosci altri Houmei qui in giro?” - rispose il signor Izumi con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra

“Eeeh no, ma magari si era confuso con il mio gemello cattivo, chissà...”

“Tutto ciò non ha il benché minimo senso. Ad ogni modo, se hai terminato il tuo pasto, devi recarti nello studio di Jikaku-sensei il prima possibile. Per favore, seguimi.”

Houmei lo guardò stupito. Un rumorio concitato si levò dal tavolo della prima fazione:“Che cos'avrà combinato il monaco dai voti bassi questa volta?”

“Eeeeh? E perché mai? Guardate che io sono innocente!”

Il signor Izumi roteò gli occhi e sospirò: “Nessuno ti sta accusando di niente. Avanti, da questa parte.”

Mentre Houmei si allontanava dal tavolo, intravide brevemente lo sguardo preoccupato di Jyoan, che aveva l'aria di chi temeva di essere chiamato al patibolo a sorpresa da un momento all'altro; Houmei si rivolse all'intera tavolata con un rassicurante sorriso e fece il segno dell'ok alla svelta, poco prima di sparire spavaldamente attraverso le porte della mensa .

Il signor Izumi lo accompagnò fino alla porta dello studio di Jikaku; una volta entrato, Houmei si trovò a faccia a faccia con un distinto signore dalla zazzera grigia, ormai sulla sessantina, ma pur sempre un bell'uomo.

“Ah, eccoti Houmei, ben ritrovato. È sempre un piacere incontare il mio alunno preferito.” - gli sorrise sornione, pur conservando una certa benevolenza.

“Qualsiasi cosa si tratti, io non c'entro niente stavolta eh!”

“Per favore siediti, ragazzo mio.” - ordinò Jikaku in tono autoritario.

Houmei si mise a terra a gambe incrociate al kotatsu con fare vagamente titubante. Questa volta non poteva davvero immaginarsi il motivo della sua convocazione. Da quando era incorso nella riesamina, aveva fatto del suo meglio per condursi il più diligentemente possibile. Almeno, per quanto gli fosse possibile contenere le sue tendenze sovversive. Ragionò velocemente su tutte le istanze che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo nello sbrogliare l'arcano, ma niente, il nulla più totale. A meno che...

«Ma l'altra sera oltre il ponte non c'era nessuno, oltre noi. Ce ne saremmo accorti, se fossimo stati osservati... almeno credo. E poi, se fosse il caso, non avrebbero dovuto chiamare anche quell'altro? Va bene essere il capro espiatorio della situazione, però a tutto c'è un limite...»

“Dunque...” - cominciò Jikaku, sfogliando una cartella che aveva davanti - “Dal giorno della riesamina, abbiamo dovuto ricontrollare i tuoi documenti, nel caso... insomma, se la situazione si avesse preso una piega per il peggio,” - gli rivolse uno strano ghigno da far gelare il sangue nelle vene. “Per tua fortuna, non ci sono stati gli estremi perché accadesse ciò. Ad ogni modo,” - dalla cartella estrasse un plico di fogli, sulla cui copertina capeggiava il suo nome e cognome - “è stato riportato alla nostra attenzione che parte dei tuoi documenti risultano incompleti.”

Silenzio di tomba.

“Ah, davvero?” - la voce di Houmei uscì stranamente acuta. - “E dire che mi ci sono anche impegnato a fondo per recuperare tutto il materiale richiesto.” - il tono utilizzato ostentava sfrontatezza, ma il sudore freddo che iniziava a formarsi ai lati della fronte raccontava un'altra storia.

“Infatti il materiale che ci hai fornito era più che sufficiente. Solo, mancherebbero i suggelli necessari a convalidare il tutto. Proprio non so come abbia fatto a sfuggirci, la prima volta.”

“Eh già. Proprio curioso. Fossi in voi andrei a parlare un po' con i responsabili alla supervisione, che si diano una regolata, insomma!” - scherzò Houmei privo di entusiasmo.

Jikaku gli scoccò un'occhiata penetrante, dopodiché proseguì: “Beh, ma non è certo un problema. Del resto, tutto ciò che manca è l'attestazione. Non è che una mera questione burocratica, facilmente risolvibile, se si tratta di documenti legittimi e non contraffatti.” - Jikaku alzò gli occhi dal foglio, ad enfatizzare le ultime parole pronunciate. - “Siccome si tratta di una questione puramente formale, direi che possiamo anche chiudere un occhio, per adesso.”

“Significa che non mi rimanderete indietro per ora, vero?” - chiese Houmei, scandendo attentamente le parole.

“Per ora no. Ma devi comunque occuparti dei tuoi documenti tu stesso, in vista dei prossimi controlli. Abbiamo indetto un'ispezione obbligatoria generale verso la fine del mese, onde evitare altri inconvenienti del genere. Sarebbe auspicabile che tu ci fornisca la documentazione completa prima di allora.”

“Ah, ho capito. Nessun problema allora. Se non fosse che...” - Houmei abbassò lo sguardo ed iniziò a studiarsi distrattamente le unghie della mano destra - “non è un'impresa facile occuparsi di faccende burocratiche quando sono qui, sul cucuzzolo della montagna. Senza contare che non è che mi trovi esattamente a due passi da casa.”

Jikaku osservò la reazione del suo interlocutore con interesse, dopodiché estrasse un secondo foglio dalla cartella e lo piazzò davanti al viso di Houmei: “Il nominativo che ci hai fornito qui è di una certa Ageha Uryia...Urianch...”

“ _Uriankhai_.” - lo corresse Houmei - “È un cognome originario del Rishu. Sì, si tratta di mia zia.”

“Ah, il Rishu. Capisco. Però l'indirizzo qui segnato non mi pare di quelle zone...”

“No, lei vive nello _Zikkawei_ ****.”

“Lo Zikkawei! Però, che origini interessanti ha la tua famiglia. Una soluzione possibile potrebbe essere contattare questa zia dello Zikkawei e delegare il lavoro a lei.”

“Eh già, potrebbe.”- affermò Houmei con fare distaccato.

“E dunque,” - Jikaku proseguì soppesando attentamente le parole- “non avresti nulla in contrario se mi mettessi in contatto con tua zia a questo riguardo, vero?”

“Jikaku-sensei,” - dichiarò Houmei con fermezza - “sono stato io a fornire questo contatto, a vostra discrezione; ergo, ciò vi autorizza automaticamente a farne l'uso che meglio credete, ovviamente.”

“Questo lo so bene. Di certo non stavo domandando io l'autorizzazione a te.” - asserì Jikaku con sufficienza.

“Ebbene, allora direi che non era neanche il caso che mi convocasse qui per parlare di questo, se tanto non posso avere voce in capitolo. Bene, se qui abbiamo finito, se non le dispiace...” - fece per alzarsi, ma venne fermato da Jikaku che, con uno stano baluginio negli occhi, lanciò qualcosa nella sua direzione, qualcosa che assomigliava a... ad un pacchetto di sigarette Marlboro?

“Ma queste...” - Houmei studiò interdetto il pacchettino rosso e bianco che aveva fra le mani.

“Così la prossima non rischi di intossicarti con delle sigarette vecchie di oltre vent'anni, oltre che potenzialmente velenose.” - Houmei osservò Jikaku sorridere con l'espressione astuta, di chi, evidentemente, la sapeva lunga, molto più lunga di quanto non gli si attribuisse.

“Tu, e quell'altro amico tuo, che ho già capito che siete fatti entrambi della stessa pasta... com'è che si chiama?”

“Non so proprio a chi si stia riferendo.” - ribatté Houmei con aria furbetta.

“Ma sì, quel tipo là... Jyoan, mi pare? Quello bravo con gli incantesimi.”

“Credevo di essere io quello bravo con gli incantesimi.” - protestò Houmei con fare fintamente risentito.

“Oh oh oh. Infatti ho detto bravo, non con capacità fuori dal comune.”  
Tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della tunica un pacchetto di sigarette uguale identico a quello consegnato, e aprì la finestra che dava sul cortile con l'intenzione di fumare. “Toh, guarda, quando si parla del diavolo... non è lui quello là fuori?”

Incuriosito dalle parole del monaco più anziano, Houmei gettò subito un'occhiata attraverso i vetri. Si trovava effettivamente lì, Jyoan, gli arti protesi in una curiosa posa da combattimento ed apparentemente intento ad inveire qualcosa contro il compare Ganpuku.

“Forza ciccione... vuoi deciderti a combattere sì o no?”

“Ahem, Ochou-han... non credo che sia una buona idea.” - tentennò Ganpuku, grattandosi la nuca con fare incerto.

“Balle!” - tuonò Jyoan, accostando le mani ai fianchi e gonfiando il petto - “Cosa c'è... non avrai forse paura di me? Temi di farti male?”

“...semmai è il contrario... sono io a non voler fare del male a te.” Ganpuku non aveva tutti i torti. Di certo non era il miglior combattente del gruppo, ma la sola forza nelle braccia era abbastanza per renderlo un avversario piuttosto temibile nei combattimenti corpo a corpo. Jyoan doveva essersi bevuto il cervello per pensare di potersi battere contro di lui ed uscirne in un unico pezzo, pensò Houmei divertito.

“Ma per chi mi hai preso? Sono perfettamente in grado di battermi, altrimenti non te l'avrei neanche chiesto! Forza, fatti sotto, razza di pusilla...!”" - non fece in tempo a terminare la frase, che gli arrivò un pugno dritto dritto sulla faccia, così forte da rivoltargli la testa. Houmei, osservando la scena dall'alto, trattenne il respiro e si portò una mano alla bocca.

“NON IN FACCIA, TESTA DI CAZZO!!!! COSA TI È SALTATO IN MENTE?!??!” - strillò Jyoan a pieni polmoni, cominciando a rincorrere il povero malcapitato per tutto il campo, a suon di “Sei morto, brutto figlio di troia, hai capito?! Morto!”

In quel breve lasso tempo, si scatenò l'inferno: tra Jyoan e Ganpuku che avevano iniziato a darsele di santa ragione, coloro che erano intervenuti per dividerli, ed i restanti compagni impegnati a fare una sorta di radiocronaca in tempo reale (“Venghino signori, venghino! Assistete allo scontro del secolo: il Forestiero Bianco vs l'Efebo del Nord! Chi la spunterà?!”- “Io punto su quello tracagnotto!”- “Io sullo smilzo invece, sembra molto più agguerrito!”), quella a cui Houmei e Jikaku stavano assistendo dalla loro postazione privilegiata appariva come una scena uscita da qualche film surreale. Houmei non poteva credere ai propri occhi. Era ufficiale: quel Jyoan era completamente, letteralmente e definitivamente fuori di testa. Come si faceva a non voler bene ad uno squilibrato così?

“Oh oh oh! Ma guarda te che allegra combriccola di simpatiche teste calde è la nostra prima fazione. - commentò Jikaku compiaciuto, stropicciando la sigaretta contro il portacenere - “Mi sorprende davvero che per una volta non ci sia lì in mezzo tu, Houmei.”

“Si vede che la vera testa calda là dentro non sono io.” - affermò lui con leggerezza.

Dopo aver ricevuto una strigliata epica da parte del signor Izumi, con tanto di frustate sui palmi delle mani che avrebbero impiegato giorni a guarire completamente (senza contare il resto delle ferite inferte reciprocamente), giacevano i due bellicosi combattenti, ormai placati, l'uno seduto accanto all'altro sugli scomodi sedili dell'infermeria, ove il monaco responsabile si prodigava nell'applicare loro la medicazione sugli occhi pesti e le labbra rigonfie (non senza soffocare qualche risolino sommesso).

Jyoan era talmente in collera che sarebbe bastata la sua sola aura a respingere un'intera orda di _preta_ ***** famelici; poco gli importava della guancia gonfia, del labbro spaccato e dell'occhio nero: sapeva che questo _exploit_ sarebbe andato a gravare sulla condotta, e ciò era abbastanza per desiderare ardentemente la morte del compagno. D'altra parte, Ganpuku non sembrava essere affatto da meno, seduto ricurvo con mani incrociate al petto ed un'espressione corrucciata, talmente carica di rabbia da aver reso i suoi grandi e (solitamente) ridanciani occhi azzurri due fessure.

“...questa è l'ultima volta che ti chiederò mai un favore. Sappilo.” - sussurrò Jyoan in un flebile lamento sommesso.

Ganpuku non fece una piega e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla parete che avevano di fronte, proclamò a gran voce: “Ochou-han, per una volta nella tua vita: chiudi quella cazzo di bocca!”

Jyoan si limitò a guardarlo sbigottito, ma non si azzardò a proferire alcuna parola.

***

Houmei riversava in uno stato di prostrazione tale che avrebbero potuto scambiarlo per... Jyoan, nel buio della notte, con i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle e l'espressione contratta in volto. Era ufficiale: non avrebbe dormito neanche quella notte. Non avrebbe avuto senso. Avvertì un senso di profonda angoscia, mentre osservava i visi dormienti di Toudai e Genkai di fianco al suo futon. Aveva ormai realizzato che, a giudicare dalla piega che aveva preso la sua conversazione con Jikaku, quella avrebbe potuto essere una delle ultime notti che avrebbe trascorso in quella stanza.

«Fanculo alla burocrazia. Fanculo fanculo fanculo. Sarà il caso che domani inizi già a fare le valigie e faccia il giro dei saluti, va'...» pensò amaramente.

Sapeva che era non era saggio fasciarsi la testa prima di essersela rotta, come spesso si dice... ma era più forte di lui. Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a placare l'orda pensieri negativi che si affastellavano nella sua mente senza sosta.

Possibile che quel piccolo particolare dei suoi documenti doveva uscire fuori adesso? Proprio ora, che aveva raggiunto lo status di élite nella corsa al titolo di Sanzo. Proprio ora, che stava iniziando ad abituarsi alla vita del tempio: ai compagni, gli insegnanti, ai suoi cari vecchi amici... e quelli nuovi.

«Se davvero Jikaku ha intenzione di contattare Ageha, è la fine. Addio, mondo crudele.»

Si sentì in trappola. Era una situazione senza via di uscita: come avrebbe potuto procurarsi dei documenti che, molto semplicemente, non esistevano e non erano mai esistiti?

«Sono un idiota. Come ho potuto pensare che un piano del genere avrebbe funzionato fino in fondo? Era troppo bello per essere vero. Prossima volta mi vendo anche fegato e reni al mercato nero, così posso pagarmi un falsario come si deve...»

D'un tratto, si sentì montare la rabba in corpo. Non gli accadeva spesso, ma quando ciò accadeva, non era mai uno bello spettacolo per nessuno. Aveva voglia di urlare. Aveva voglia di prendere a calci qualcosa. Aveva voglia di mettere a soqquadro la stanza fino a farsi trattenere dai compagni con le mani legate dietro la schiena, nella sua miglior interpretazione del folle.

O forse no. Forse era quello che Houmei _credeva_ sarebbe stato appropriato fare, al fine di scacciare via quell'orribile sensazione di impotenza. In realtà, non avvertiva nemmeno il benché minimo impulso di fare niente di tutto ciò. Sapeva di che cosa avrebbe avuto bisogno in quel momento, invece.

«Devo andare incontro al mio destino, giusto? O qualcosa del genere.»

Non ebbe nemmeno l'accortezza di gettare un'occhiata ai futon della stanza, perché sapeva benissimo quale tra questi avrebbe trovato nuovamente vuoto.

Eccolo lì, come al solito. Accidenti se era messo male. La mano era destra fasciata, un occhio bendato, ed il labbro inferiore spaccato. Eppure era lì, irriducibile, ad allenarsi al muh ren zhuang al chiaro di luna. “Ma dove la trova questa costanza? Ah già, per un attimo mi stavo dimenticando che è matto da legare.”

“Ah, ma sei di nuovo qui? E dire che pensavo che Jikaku-sensei ti avrebbe sbattuto nella cella di confinamento.” - proclamò Jyoan, senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarlo.

Merda, questa volta l'aveva beccato lui per primo.

“...No, nulla di tutto ciò. Piuttosto, mi sembra strano che non ci sia finito tu, dopo la scenetta di oggi... ma forse non avrebbe avuto senso infierir,e quando ti sei già conciato per le feste da solo.” - ridacchiò guardandolo sottecchi.

“Non saprei... per non farmi mancare niente, mi hanno comunque riempito di frustate.”

“Beh, poteva andarti peggio. Immagina se il signor Izumi ti avesse portato nel suo dungeon BDSM sotterraneo.”

A quelle parole, Jyoan si voltò infine a guardarlo con occhi dilatati: “Che... che cosa hai detto??!?”

“Ma sì, dai, uno di quei posti con catene, manette, e tutto l'armamentario necessario per il sadomaso.” - fece Houmei con aria finto-innocente.

“Guarda che lo so cos'è il BDSM, cosa credi! Ma non mi dirai che il signor Izumi...”

“Sì! Beh, no, in realtà è solo una mia supposizione. È che ce lo vedrei troppo ad avere una stanza così, per i novizi giovani a carini... proprio come noi due, insomma.”

Houmei si aspettò che Jyoan si sarebbe mortalmente offeso per via della sua uscita di cattivo gusto, o che perlomeno si sarebbe scandalizzato un minimo; per suo grande stupore invece, quest'ultimo scoppiò a ridere. “Oddio... beh, in effetti, ce lo vedrei anch'io! Sembra proprio il tipo.”

Houmei rise di rimando: “Vero? Così freddo ed integerrimo, ma sotto sotto...” - mimò il movimento di una frusta con il braccio: “Ti piace, troietta, non è vero?!” - ruggì, aggrottando le sopracciglia arrochendo la voce.

Jyoan ridacchiò divertito, e lo imitò esclamando autoritario: “Oh sì! Ti devo mettere in riga, hai capito?!”

“Devi soffrire! Soffri per il Buddha!”

Continuarono a ridere come due stolti. “Ecco, ora per colpa tua non riuscirò mai più a vedere il signor Izumi sotto la stessa luce di prima.”

“Le frustate di oggi assumono tutto un altro significato adesso, non è vero?” - sghignazzò Houmei, dopodiché cambiò discorso : “Ma hai intenzione di allenarti anche stanotte? Non ne hai prese abbastanza oggi?”

“Non posso saltare. Già quasi sicuramente mi verrà abbassata le media in Condotta, devo almeno provare ad alzarla nel Taijutsu.” - si giustificò Jyoan, lievemente in imbarazzo.

Houmei rise: “Ma tu guarda, la situazione si è ribaltata! Adesso sei tu quello a cui viene abbassata la media per via del comportamento, Cho-cho-san!”

“Tsk. No, quello sarà sempre il tuo primato, caro il mio monaco dai voti bassi.”

Houmei gli lanciò un'occhiata colma di significato, e con un sorrisetto tonto stampato in faccia proferì: “Ochou-san, ti va se ci alleniamo insieme stasera?”

Jyoan lo guardò sbalordito: “Ma mi prendi per il culo?” - obiettò risentito.

“E perché dovrei? Guarda che anch'io devo alzare la media nel Taijutsu."

Jyoan sorrise amaramente.

“...razza di stupido. Se hai dei brutti voti in pagella, non è certo perché hai bisogno di migliorare le tue prestazioni fisiche. Questo lo sai benissimo anche tu, inutile prendersi in giro.”

“Non è vero. Ci si può sempre migliorare. Guarda che non scherzavo, quella volta che ho detto che dovrei prendere esempio da te. Hai una costanza davvero invidiabile”

Jyoan lo fissò meravigliato, non nascondendo però una certa soddisfazione sul volto.

“Se proprio insisti.” - il tono era contrariato, ma l'espressione in viso era di puro autocompiacimento.

«La via della lusinga è la chiave per il tuo cuore, eh Cho-cho-san?» pensò Houmei intenerito.

I due si allenarono insieme per qualche ora, alternando esercizi di resistenza, di arti marziali e di rafforzamento; il tutto sotto la guida di Houmei, che si rivelò essere un allenatore sorprendentemente esigente. Impartiva ordini con fredda marzialità, eseguendoli lui stesso alla perfezione ed assistendo Jyoan nel mentre, il quale faticava non poco a stare al passo. Il ragazzo più gracile fece del suo meglio per seguire quel duro allenamento al limite delle sue possibilità, fino a che il suo corpo non lo costrinse ad implorare pietà.

“Basta, basta, non ce la faccio più!” - ansimò gettandosi a terra, completamente esausto.

“Ma come Ochou-san, ma se abbiamo appena iniziato!” - scherzò Houmei, osservandolo divertito.

“Ma si può sapere come cavolo fai?” - gemette Jyoan. Si alzò in piedi e, con un gesto nervoso, avvicinò il suo avambraccio a quello del biondo. - "Eppure non è che hai una massa muscolare così evidente rispetto alla mia! Avanti, sputa il rospo: qual è il tuo segreto?"

Houmei osservò come il polso delicato di Jyoan si stagliava accanto al suo, e si rese conto di quanto fosse più sottile, in paragone (benché, secondo ogni standard medico, fosse anch'egli decisamente ossuto). Assomigliava quasi al polso di una ragazza.

“Senti, posso dirti una cosa, se mi prometti che poi non ti arrabbi?”

Jyoan lo guardò in cagnesco. "Come posso promettere una cosa del genere? Mettere le mani avanti per levarsi da ogni responsabilità è un'azione proprio da codardi, lasciamelo dire!"

Houmei alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Eh, allora lasciamo perdere.”

“No no, adesso me lo dici!” - protestò Jyoan, affondando le dita nel braccio del compagno.

“Ahio, ma che cavolo!” - piagnucolò Houmei. - “Poi però non dire che non ti avevo avvertito, eh!” - lo redarguì. Dopodiché, chiuse gli occhi e prese un bel respiro.

“Insomma... è solo che è inutile che ti alleni giorno e notte, se poi tocchi a malapena il cibo! Ti ho visto, sai... mangi troppo poco. Mi viene voglia di incatenarti e rimpinzarti di porcherie.” “ _Proprio come farebbe il signor Izumi_ ” - aggiunse mentalmente, trattenendosi dal dirlo ad alta voce.

Jyoan lo osservò dapprima sconcertato, poi incrociò le braccia al petto e sentenziò con aria di sufficienza: “Tsk, ha parlato il marcantonio, proprio!”

Houmei rise di gusto. “

“Ahahah, ''marcantonio''. Touché. È che appunto, non mi capita tutti i giorni di vedere qualcuno che sia ancora più magro di me.”

“Lo so, ma non posso farci niente.” - rispose Jyoan, abbassando lo sguardo.

Colpito dal repentino cambiamento in Jyoan, Houmei si sentì d'un tratto colpevole. Era stato forse inappropriato? Del resto, non è che conoscesse Jyoan fino al punto di poter sospettare una ragione più profonda per la sua inappetenza. Aveva parlato a sproposito, ne era sicuro, e in quel momento desiderò di prendersi a schiaffi mentalmente per questo.

Come se fosse stato in grado di leggere i suoi pensieri, Jyoan proseguì tranquillo: “Non è perché io abbia un disturbo alimentare, o qualcosa del genere... è che... diciamo che il mio stomaco non è in grado di assimilare una grande quantità di cibo tutta insieme. Non si è... sviluppato abbastanza, almeno credo.”

Houmei lo guardò stranito. Per quanto si sforzasse a camuffarlo e, di conseguenza, quasi nessuno intorno a lui sembrava essersene accorto, ma... quel ragazzo aveva vissuto in un paese distrutto guerra. Dal poco che era riuscito a ricavare dalle loro conversazioni, era evidente che doveva averne passate di cotte e di crude. Non era poi il ragazzino viziato e snob che poteva apparire di primo acchito, e queste ne era la conferma definitiva.

“Non vi davano tanto da mangiare, lì all'opera di Rishu?” - tentò di conversare in tono leggero, a voler alleggerire l'atmosfera e distogliere l'attenzione dal problematico argomento.

“Non è che non ci davano da mangiare, è che non c'era cibo, punto! E questo tu lo dovresti sapere.” - lo rimbeccò Jyoan.

Houmei si portò mestamente la mano alla testa: aveva inavvertitamente compiuto l'ennesima gaffe. Si rivolse al compagno con aria sinceramente avvilita, non trovando altra soluzione se non quella di porgergli le sue sentite scuse.

“Hai ragione, ti chiedo scusa, davvero. Non era mia intenzione ficcanasare.”

“Non fa niente. Non ho problemi a parlare di certe cose, è solo che...”

“Non ti capita mai di farlo. Ti capisco.”  
Era vero. Houmei poteva davvero capirlo, perché anche a lui capitava di rado di parlare di certe cose... per sua scelta. Qualche volta, però, avrebbe potuto fargli bene parlarne con qualcuno.

“...Esatto. Difatti non lo sa nessuno.”

"Non ti preoccupare. Non sono il tipo da raccontare in giro i fatti altrui, te lo assicuro."

“Ti credo. Altrimenti non l'avrei mai detto in tua presenza."

Sorrisero entrambi. L'atmosfera era, in qualche modo, cambiata. Era forse segno di un destino che stava compiersi? Houmei non ne era sicuro. Quello di cui era certo, invece, era di essere riuscito a guadagnare la fiducia di colui che, fino ad allora, non aveva considerato mai più che un semplice rivale. Un rivale nemmeno tanto temibile, a dire il vero. Ma in quel preciso momento, quel ragazzo un po' strambo, un po' buffo e un po' eccentrico gli sembrava molto, ma molto di più. Chissà cosa pensava Jyoan di lui invece, si ritrovò a pensare...

“Direi che per stasera abbiamo fatto abbastanza.” - replicò invece distrattamente.

“Concordo. Vado a farmi una doccia, sono sudato da far schifo.”

“Anch'io. Forza, andiamo”

Si incamminarono insieme, passando oltre in ponte parlando del più e del meno; tutto d'un tratto, Jyoan si fermò a metà strada in prossimità dei bagni, trasalendo in modo davvero curioso.

“Ah... se vuoi, la doccia falla pure prima tu, tanto io non ho sonno. Posso aspettare il mio turno” - balbettò.

Houmei assunse un'aria interrogativa.

“Huh? Ma cosa stai dicendo? Dai, entriamo insieme.”

Jyoan non si mosse. Abbassò lo sguardo, ed una leggera sfumatura rosea gli tinse le gote. Di fronte a tale reazione, Houmei non poté trattenersi dal ridergli in faccia sguaiatamente .

“Cho-cho-san, ma sei serio?? Voglio dire, abbiamo sempre fatto la doccia tutti insieme finora! Di cosa ti vergogni?!”

“...Non mi sto vergognando proprio di niente! - protestò Jyoan, sorprendentemente impacciato.

“E allora dove sta il problema? Voglio dire... non è che io abbia qualcosa che non hai anche tu! Almeno, credo.” - e proseguì a ridere crepapelle, incurante dell'espressione omicida assunta dal suo interlocutore.

“Ma fottiti guarda! Sei proprio uno stronzo!”

Houmei si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi con il dorso della mano.“Ahahah scusa, scusa. Mi fai morire Cho-cho, dico davvero. Non ti facevo così pudico.”

“Pudico io?! Ma cosa vai blaterando?” - esclamò Jyoan con indignazione. “È solo perché a me piace fare le cose con i miei tempi... era solo un gesto di riguardo nei tuoi confronti.”

“Ah guarda, lo so bene che ci metti un'eternità a farti la doccia. Ce ne siamo accorti tutti, a furia di docce con l'acqua gelida...secondo te perché facciamo tutti a gara a chi arriva prima in bagno, altrimenti? Ma non importa. Non ho mica così fretta di tornare in stanza, stasera.” - Houmei sfoderò un sorriso malizioso, facendo arrossire maggiormente il pallido viso dell'interlocutore. Dopodiché, proseguì con aria quasi stanca:

“Coraggio. Andiamo a farci 'sta benedetta doccia, invece di stare qua a cincischiare. Questo sudore pruritoso mi sta facendo venir voglia di strapparmi via la pelle di dosso.”

Jyoan sospirò, riavviandosi i lisci capelli viola con la la mano, e scivolò verso l'edificio con dignitoso contegno.

“E va bene. Allora andiamo.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ruolo dell'opera cinese, è una donna guerriera e battagliera, che viene generalmente interpretata da uomini.
> 
> ** Alimento di origine giapponese a base di soia fermentata, caratterizzata dal forte sapore e consistenza viscida.
> 
> *** Il nome completo dell'assistente di Jikaku a quanto pare è Xiu Izumi Quanzhou, così ha rivelato la Minekura in un post del suo blog. Ho pensato di accorciarlo in “signor Izumi”
> 
> **** Bastardizzazione di Zikawei, un distretto di Shanghai. Del resto, i nostri si dovrebbero trovare in Cina, sebbene non sia la Cina canonica che tutti noi conosciamo. Ho preferito quindi cambiare leggermente l'ortografia della parola.
> 
> ***** Letteralmente “spiriti affamati”, sono una sorta di demoni della religione buddhista.


	6. Di origami e turbamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew... sbaglio, o l'atmosfera sta iniziando a scaldarsi un po' finalmente? Peccato che duri solo per poco però, perché di colpo ci ritroviamo catapultati in una "comedy of manners" stile "Pamela" di Richardson, con tanto di corrispondenza epistolare... o forse sul blog "Passive-aggressive notes", per usare un paragone più attuale.
> 
> Ad ogni modo, sembrerebbe quasi che Pirla n.1 e Pirla n.2 abbiano capito l'antifona. Forse. C'è chi ha le idee già chiare, c'è chi no. Non è il caso che specifichi quale dei due rispettivamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben ritrovati amici telespettatori, vi sono mancata? A me è mancato tantissimo scrivere Bastardi, questo capitolo si è praticamente scritto da solo... con questo non voglio dire che sia sai quale capolavoro, anzi! Ad ogni modo, quella che vi state accingendo a leggere è la versione corretta e riveduta del sesto capitolo che avevo già postato in precedenza.
> 
> Un super ringraziamento alla carissima Rakuzanemperor per avermi fatto da beta, sperando che d'ora in poi possa sempre contare sul suo prezioso aiuto anche per i prossimi capitoli! *.*
> 
> Detto questo, vi auguro una buona lettura!

 

 

“Certo che di notte c'è un'atmosfera proprio tetra in questo posto,” esclamò piano Houmei, facendosi strada verso l'entrata del corridoio buio, mentre cercava di orientarsi grazie alla flebile luce del fiammifero che reggeva in mano.

Jyoan borbottò qualcosa in assenso, seguendo la schiena illuminata del compagno con passo incerto. Se si fosse trovato da solo, immerso nel buio più totale, con solo la luce della luna a definire le sagome degli oggetti, conferendovi un'aura spettrale, avrebbe forse finito per autosuggestionarsi a sua volta. Ma in quel momento non era solo. E l'ambiente che lo circondava era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Oltrepassarono la pesante porta di legno in fondo al corridoio, sulla quale capeggiava la scritta: “bagno con vasca” e dopo aver acceso la lampada a olio sulla sinistra, i loro occhi poterono abituarsi nuovamente alla luce.

Houmei non perse tempo. Si spogliò da capo a piedi in un attimo, gettando i pezzi della divisa in un mucchietto disordinato a terra e si diresse verso le docce con totale disinvoltura.

Jyoan si irrigidì per qualche secondo, distogliendo subito lo sguardo dalla figura nuda del compagno, poco prima di iniziare a togliersi i vestiti di dosso con movimenti quasi meccanici.

«Ma cosa diamine mi è preso?» pensò fra sé e sé _._ Si mise infine sedere allo sgabello con fare deciso, dando le spalle a Houmei, dal quale - Jyoan avrebbe potuto giurarci - si poteva intuire una certa disposizione allo scherno, ovviamente a sue spese; ma nessun commento beffardo uscì dalla di lui bocca.

Tutto ciò aveva un che di tristemente ironico, pensava Jyoan angustiato, iniziando a insaponarsi la schiena. Del resto non era la prima volta che vedeva il compagno completamente nudo e viceversa. A onor del vero a Jyoan pareva quasi di aver assistito più volte alla nudità del biondo rispetto alla _sua_ ; infatti Houmei sembrava essere letteralmente allergico ai vestiti. Incurante del freddo, del luogo o della presenza di compagni, esaminatori e altri monaci, non perdeva mai occasione di denudarsi da capo a piedi, tanto più che nessuno ci faceva ormai tanto caso; era solo un'altra delle sue molteplici eccentricità.

A sua volta Jyoan era tutto fuorché che pudico. Non avrebbe avuto senso per lui esserlo, se si teneva conto dall'ambiente in cui era cresciuto; la nudità altrui non lo disturbava, così come mostrare la sua non gli causava alcun problema. Non aveva nulla di cui vergognarsi, _anzi_.

«E allora perché...?»

In quel momento, trovandosi a tu per tu con quella determinata persona, in quel determinato ambiente, non si sentiva propriamente a suo agio. Non era di certo la prima volta che condivideva un momento "intimo" del genere con un uomo, e si era anche ormai abituato a condividere il bagno con Houmei e gli altri, eppure...

Istintivamente i suoi occhi ruotarono verso l'oggetto delle sue riflessioni. Il compagno era girato dandogli le spalle ed era intento a massaggiarsi energicamente la testata di capelli color sabbia, fino a creare la schiuma soffice e voluminosa dello shampoo. Per un attimo, Jyoan rimase senza fiato. Indubbiamente Houmei aveva un corpo perfetto. _Intollerabilmente_ perfetto, si ritrovò a pensare osservando rapito la linea sinuosa della schiena, che si fletteva ad ogni trazione delle scapole. Era sì muscoloso ma non troppo, magro ma non eccessivamente. Sebbene nulla del suo aspetto rimandasse a qualcosa di efebico o femmineo, preservava però una certa leggiadria, una grazia nervosa nei movimenti e nelle forme; ogni parte del corpo era perfettamente in proporzione e armonia nel suo insieme, a partire dalla lunghezza degli arti, del dorso, della schiena, dei glut...

“Che c'è?”- la voce squillante di Houmei lo distolse bruscamente dal filo dei suoi pensieri.

“Ehm... cosa?”

“Ma niente, è che mi guardi e non dici niente...”

In men che non si dica Jyoan percepì le gote infiammarsi: non si era neanche reso conto di aver tenuto gli occhi puntati su Houmei per tutto quel tempo, come un perfetto idiota. Dannazione.

“Ma guarda qua...” - si barcamenò abilmente, tentando di cavarsi fuori dalla situazione imbarazzante che si era venuta a creare - “Hai metà della testa ancora insaponata! Ma sei capace a lavarti da solo?”

“In effetti, preferisco che siano gli altri a darmi una mano col risciacquo. Per questo se posso scegliere, mi piace fare la doccia in compagnia più che da solo.” - Houmei girò la testa in direzione del compagno, rivolgendogli una sorta di sorrisetto malizioso, oscurato dalla cortina di capelli bagnati sul viso. Jyoan avvertì un curioso nodo all'altezza dello stomaco.

“Sei proprio un marmocchio.” - sbuffò, avvicinandoglisi per svuotare il catino d'acqua tiepida direttamente in testa.

“Uff, sei crudele come al solito, Cho-cho-san.”

Dopo essere stato risciacquato con cura, Houmei cominciò a riempire l'ampia vasca _goemonburo*_ con acqua calda, senza neanche disturbarsi a coprire le sue grazie con un asciugamano. Jyoan proseguì la sua toeletta placidamente, sempre rivolgendo la schiena a Houmei, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dallo stesso, in maniera più o meno velata. Non poteva farne a meno. Per un esteta come lui, un corpo che aderiva perfettamente ai suoi canoni di bellezza personali (e non solo) rappresentava sia fonte di ammirazione, sia che di inevitabile invidia. Era uno strano contrasto. Jyoan era più soddisfatto del suo aspetto, nel complesso. Si trovava bello, magari non in maniera tradizionale, ma nessuno più di lui era cosciente del fascino che sapeva esercitare sia su donne che uomini. Non che questo gli importasse più di tanto, in quanto l'unica opinione che davvero contava era la propria. Però capitava talvolta che il suo giudizio su se stesso non fosse il più alto. Ogni giorno si studiava attentamente di fronte allo specchio e, mentre rimirava compiaciuto il riflesso del proprio volto, non era però mai pienamente soddisfatto del proprio corpo. Era gracile, poco aitante; le gambe troppo scarne, le costole troppo visibili e la muscolatura non abbastanza evidente. E poi, era sempre pallido come un cencio. Non bianco. Proprio pallido, esangue, slavato. Non come Houmei. La sua pelle era altrettanto chiara - una caratteristica che accomunava tutti gli autoctoni del Rishu - ma il suo era un albore niveo, luminoso, perfettamente candido come la luna. Era semplicemente perfetto. Tutto di lui era così perfetto, sotto tutti i punti di vista. In verità, qualsiasi cosa che Houmei facesse rasentava la perfezione, quando ci si metteva d'impegno. Ma anche quando ciò non accadeva, la sua superiorità risultava sempre e comunque schiacciante. E di quanto lui soffrisse di ciò, lo sapevano solo Jyoan e il suo cuscino, che aveva ricevuto pugni, morsi e lacrime nelle lunghe notti d'angoscia dei mesi precedenti. Dopo un po' si era ripromesso che avrebbe smesso di ossessionarsi a questo riguardo una volta per tutte. Almeno ci avrebbe provato. Ma nell'ultimo periodo, da quando tra lui ed Houmei era inspiegabilmente nato una sorta di rapporto confidenziale, quel chiodo fisso sembrava essere tornato alla ribalta con prepotenza. Solo in maniera completamente differente rispetto a prima. Se anche solo avesse provato a sviscerarne le ragioni, era certo che tutto ciò gli avrebbe procurato non pochi turbamenti. Il tutto per colpa di quella stramaledetta pagella...

“Ochou-san, ma ti sei incantato di nuovo? Stasera sei proprio strano... più strano del solito, almeno.” - di nuovo la voce divertita di Houmei lo riportò alla realtà, non senza un certo imbarazzo.

“Ma cosa rompi! Te l'ho detto che a me piace fare le cose con calma, quando sono in bagno.”

“Ho capito, ma se devi rimanere imbambolato per delle mezz'ore a fissare il vuoto, tanto vale che tu lo faccia qua dentro al calduccio, no? - ammiccò Houmei indicando il bordo della vasca, dove già stava immerso con l'acqua fino al petto.

Jyoan sospirò, ed avvolgendo un asciugamano sopra le anche per il breve tratto che lo separava dalla doccia alla vasca, si immerse anche lui, sotto lo scrutinio attento del biondo. Sentendosi squadrato da capo a piedi, nel bel mezzo di una manovra così rischiosa (aveva infatti rimosso l'asciugamano una frazione di secondo prima di immergersi in acqua), sentì nuovamente le guance avvampare.

“C-cosa c'è?!”

“Ti ha fatto male?”

Jyoan spalancò gli occhi impietrito, contraendo il busto e avvolgendo le braccia intorno al petto, assumendo istintivamente una posizione difensiva.

“Ma cosa cavolo...??!”

“Il tatuaggio Ochou-san, il tatuaggio!” - esclamò Houmei ridacchiando, indicandola rosa nera stilizzata impressa sul petto di Jyoan. “A cos'altro pensavi che mi potessi riferire, scusa?”

“Ah, quello.” - la sua postura assunse un aspetto più rilassato - “Ma come pretendi che io capisca, se i tuoi discorsi non seguono un filo logico?! Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda sì, in quel punto fa abbastanza male perché è proprio sotto la clavicola, dov'è tutto osso. Però secondo me ne vale la pena.”

“Sì, è proprio figo.” - confermò Houmei. “Io adoro i tatuaggi, se potessi mi ricoprirei da capo a piedi, come gli yakuza. Però non sono un fan del dolore, generalmente.”

« _Generalmente_?!» - “Bah, non ti ci vedo molto in stile yakuza, onestamente. Senza contare che i tatuaggi sono mal visti in generale nel Tougenkyou, figuriamoci in un tempio. A me hanno sempre fatto un mucchio storie, a dirmi di coprirlo ecc...”

“Siamo sicuri che le storie non siano per far coprire _te stesso,_ piuttosto? Giri sempre tutto scollacciato per metterlo in mostra...”

“Scollacciato _io_??! Ma senti da che pulpito!” - Jyoan schizzò Houmei con l'acqua della vasca, prendendolo alla sprovvista.

“Ok ok, touché, basta così però!” - si difese come poté, portandosi le mani al viso ridacchiando.

“Ma ce l'hai da prima che entrassi in un tempio, quindi?”

“Ovvio. Ce l'ho da parecchio.”

“Capito. E ha un significato particolare?”

Jyoan sorrise enigmatico: “Certo che sì. Tutti i tatuaggi hanno un significato.”

“E quindi?”

Nessuna risposta. Con la rinnovata consapevolezza di aver acceso un velo di curiosità in Houmei, Jyoan non poté fare a meno di dispiegare le labbra in una smorfia di sfida.

“Ah-ha, ma qui gatta ci cova!” - esclamò Houmei trionfante - “Dai Ochou, sputa il rospo... una vecchia fiamma?”

Jyoan roteò gli occhi. Dopodiché, appoggiò la testa contro il bordo della vasca e la tirò indietro, socchiudendo le palpebre.

“È inutile che provi, tanto non ti dirò nulla!” - fece secco - “Perché mai dovrei raccontarti dei dettagli della mia vita privata, quando invece della tua non so proprio niente?”

In tutta risposta, Houmei aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Cosa vorresti dire con questo?”

“Esattamente quello che ho detto. Pretendi che io ti parli di questo e quello, quando io di te non so proprio un cavolo?”

“Non direi proprio,” - il tono di Houmei si fece d'un tratto serio - “Dalla discussione dell'altra sera, direi che sono usciti dettagli riguardo la vita privata di entrambi, e non solo riguardanti te.”

“Capirai, hai solo detto che la tua famiglia è originaria dal Rishu e stop. Non un mezzo riferimento dove hai vissuto tu invece, dove sei nato, che cosa facevi prima di venire qua, niente di niente! Seriamente,” - Jyoan, le spalle appoggiate al bordo della vasca, rannicchiò le ginocchia al corpo e vi vi mise le braccia attorno, appoggiandoci sopra il viso - “Si può sapere cosa diamine nascondi? Come quella volta che abbiamo fatto il giro delle presentazioni, ti ricordi? Quando ti avevano chiesto di parlare delle tuo backround hai iniziato a tergiversare dicendo tipo: "Un po'di qua, un po' di là, un po' questo, un po' quello". Un po' sospetto, non trovi? Quanto mistero, per un moccioso come te.” - dichiarò infine con aria stanca.

Dalla sua postazione dall'angolo della vasca antistante a quello di Jyoan, Houmei avvertì che l'acqua in cui era immerso aveva iniziato a scaldarsi. O forse raffreddarsi, a seconda di come si volesse interpretare l'atmosfera venutasi a creare precedentemente. Insomma, si stava parecchio innervosendo.

Dannato Jyoan. Per colpa sua, erano passati dallo scherzare e flirtare apertamente (almeno, _lui_ stava flirtando. Ma da come l'altro l'aveva fissato imbambolato per tutto quel tempo, era palese che non fosse affatto contrario all'idea) ad avere questa discussione sgradevole nel giro di mezzo secondo. Una discussione che avrebbe barattato volentieri per qualche avance ardita, come avrebbe lasciato presagire il clima.  
  
“Ah beh, ha parlato l'uomo vissuto!” - commentò invece aspramente. “Anche tu mi pare che non avessi parlato né del Rishu, né di nient'altro comunque, o sbaglio?”

“Avevo detto che venivo dal nord e che avevo lavorato come attore di teatro. Direi che mi sono sbottonato molto più di quanto non abbia fatto tu.” - mormorò Jyoan, in maniera quasi annoiata. Così inspiegabilmente annoiata dal far uscire con sbadiglio, coprendo immediatamente la bocca con il palmo della mano. Quell'atteggiamento altezzoso era troppo anche per Houmei.

“Molto bene,” - cominciò infervorato - “Se proprio muori dalla voglia di farti gli affari miei, allora senti qua. Hai mai sentito parlare del Kalamasutta? È una comune. O meglio, ai tempi lo era. Penso che tu possa averne già sentito parlare, siccome è stata fondata proprio nel Rishu. Ma poi, una parte ha finito per trasferirsi regione del _Huating_ ****** , nel periodo in cui vi erano state le prime tensioni con il _Tunguska***_. Ma questo di certo non lo devo spiegare a te. Comunque, io sono nato lì. Me ne sono andato quando avevo circa undici anni, adesso non ti sto a spiegare il perché e il per come... non credo che ti interesserebbe neanche. Sono andato a stare con mia zia, che abita nello Zikkawei... vabbè, io la chiamo zia, ma non è veramente mia zia, a livello di parentela. Però è come se lo fosse. Anche qui, è troppo lunga da spiegarsi. Comunque, lei e mia nonna- che non è veramente mia nonna - e le mie cugine - che non sono le mie vere cugine - hanno una sartoria, e io davo una mano lì; però poi ho lavorato anche in una risaia - una roba da spaccarsi la schiena, mai più - dopodiché ho lavorato in porto, poi in un vivaio, poi ho fatto sia il barman che il cameriere... e altre cose. Sono rimasto lì per un po', poi sono mi sono messo in viaggio. Da solo. Con lo zaino in spalla e nulla più. Prima ho attraversato tutta la Cina e il Tibet per arrivare in India. Da lì, ho proseguito per il Bangladesh, poi Myanmar, Vietnam, Thailandia, Cambogia... mi sono fermato in ognuno di quei posti per un po', ma non per molto. In Thailandia ci sono stato quasi per un anno. In tutto, sono stato fuori dal Tougenkyou per circa tre anni, finché...” - Houmei aveva iniziato a raccontare più velocemente, sempre più concitato, fino a che non si fermò, interrotto dall'irreale silenzio che si era venuto a creare a seguito della sua narrazione... un po' troppo irreale, per i suoi gusti.

“Hey, ma mi stai ascoltando o ti stai facendo bellamente i cazz...!” - si interruppe a metà della frase, giusto in tempo per svelare le ragioni dietro l'inconsueto mutismo di Jyoan; il respiro cadenzato e le palpebre serrati non lasciavano spazio ad altra interpretazione: si era addormentato nella vasca.

“Ma guarda te questo,” - mormorò Houmei ad alta voce - “Non hai ascoltato neanche mezza riga della mia confessione, eh? Ma se ora mi affoghi?”

Provò a scuoterlo insistentemente, ma invano: era totalmente e inesorabilmente crollato.

Houmei sospirò divertito; c'era da aspettarselo, dopo l'ennesima notte brava. La sensazione di tedio suscitata precedentemente era ormai svanita, facendo ora spazio a un sentimento di tenerezza. E sì, anche un po' di scherno, perché no.  
  
Se lo issò in groppa e lo distese a terra, le sue nudità ora alla sua completa mercé.

«Beh, ma alla fine non aveva proprio nulla di cui vergognarsi,» commentò divertito «Anzi, quasi mi sorprende che là sotto non sia fatto come le bambole.»

E dopo quest'ultima osservazione, non senza prima aver avvolto il compagno con degli asciugamani come meglio poté, Houmei cominciò ad asciugarsi, rivestirsi e uscì dalla porta del bagno, ghignando tra sé e sé.

***

“Buongiornooooo Ochou-han...”

Jyoan strizzò gli occhi con forza a causa dell'accecante luce mattutina, mandando l'amico Ganpuku mentalmente a quel paese, colpevole di averlo destato alla sua solita maniera fastidiosa; era una scena che si ripeteva quotidianamente ogni singolo giorno, da almeno sei mesi a questa parte.

Se non fosse che...

C'era qualcosa di diverso, quella mattina. La luce del sole non era la stessa. Così come non lo era il suo futon. E la stanza dove dormiva.

Assalito da un tragico presentimento, Jyoan spalancò gli occhi di scatto, per ritrovarsi di fronte alle dieci facce dei suoi compagni, ognuno con un diverso grado di ilarità in volto. E fu lì che capì.

Aveva finito per addormentarsi in bagno. Dopodiché non si era più svegliato. Fino a quel momento.

Si tastò nervosamente il petto e le gambe. Sì, era indubbiamente nudo come un verme, proprio come la notte precedente. Per qualche ragione però, era ora avvolto da candidi asciugamani, a coprire la sua vergogna (ma non abbastanza per bloccarla del tutto, purtroppo).

“Comodo il pavimento del bagno, eh Ochou? Se volevi una stanza tutta per te, potevi dirlo subito...”

In tutta risposta al commento di Doutaku, non poté fare altro che imprecare violentemente e starnutire, con altrettanta potenza.

“Ok, se bestemmia già così di prima mattina, vuol dire che sta bene. _Bestemmio, ergo sum._ ”

“Ochou-san, ma cos'è successo? Sei svenuto nella vasca? Sei caduto?” - domandò Gichou premuroso.

“Macché svenuto, si sarà addormentato.” - commentò freddamente Toudai.

“Ah. Una volta mi sono addormentato pure io sotto la doccia. Certo, ero sbronzo marcio dopo qualche festival estivo, se la memoria non mi inganna, ma comunque...”

La voce di Houmei risuonò candida e pura attraverso le pareti della stanza, così pura che Jyoan, arrivata la realizzazione di come dovevano essersi svolti i fatti la notte precedente, si sentì montare in corpo la rabbia di cento _shura****_ incazzati. Se la stava sicuramente ridendo sotto i baffi, lo stronzetto, alle sue spese. Se lo sentiva. Glie l'avrebbe fatta pagare questa..

“Io te l'avevo detto che staresti finito male a forza di studiare come un matto, Ochou-han.”

“Ah, ma com'è che mi rivolgi la parola, eh Maru? Non avevi detto che avrei fatto meglio a chiudere la mia bocca del cazzo giusto ieri?”- borbottò Jyoan spazientito, ormai sollevatosi da terra e intento a rivestirsi alla bene e meglio, facendo il possibile per evitare il contatto visivo con le restanti dieci paia di occhi dei presenti.

“Maddai Ochou-han, non prendertela così! L'avevo detto in un momento di rabbia più che legittima, suvvia...”

Jyoan non vedeva l'ora di rispondergli a tono, ma venne interrotto sul nascere dall'ennesimo starnuto, poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora. A ogni starnuto corrispondeva una nuova e turpe imprecazione.

“Devi aver preso freddo.” - commentò placidamente il Colonel - “Devi bere molta acqua e mangiare alimenti che contengono vitamina C, come carote, arance e pomodori e così via. Cerca di evitare di sudare, gli sforzi eccessivi, lo stress e...”

E proseguì così per altri cinque minuti buoni, quattro dei quali Jyoan li spese a meditare vendetta contro Houmei; il restante minuto lo passò a desiderare che all'anziano signore venisse cucita magicamente la bocca, o qualsiasi altro escamotage per fargli chiudere il becco.

  
  


  
  


Una volta conclusasi la riunione e le pulizie dell'intero edificio, era finalmente giunta l'agognata ora di lezione; o meglio, per Houmei rappresentava senz'altro il momento più anelato della prima metà della giornata, in quanto gli permetteva finalmente di far riposare le gambe stanche e, all'uso, tentare un meritato sonnellino.

Prima di sedersi a terra, colse un particolare ad altezza del banco; si trattava di un foglietto di carta arancione, ripiegato su se stesso. Approfittando di un momento di distrazione di Genkai, che era intento a parlottare con Seiran al suo fianco, se lo nascose in grembo e lo aprì, notando immediatamente la grafia elegante e nitida che poteva appartenere solo a una persona. Fu il contenuto della missiva però a sfatare ogni suo ragionevole dubbio: _“Si può sapere perché mi hai mollato lì, emerita testa di cazzo?!?”_

Houmei lesse e rilesse il bigliettino più volte, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro. Ecco. Se l'era presa di nuovo. Se lo sentiva che sarebbe successo. Jyoan era un tale rompiscatole che avrebbe avuto da ridire persino se gli avesse salvato la vita... cosa che era effettivamente accaduta, peraltro. Quel modo passivo-aggressivo di affrontare la faccenda, poi, era letteralmente fatto su misura per un tipo come lui. Così facendo, almeno stavolta si sarebbero evitati gli estremi degni di una Battle Royale. Forse.

  
  


  
  


Era ormai giunta quasi l'ora di pranzo e Jyoan non aveva avuto ancora alcuna notizia dal fronte houmeiano. E questo stava iniziando a innervosirlo. Aveva assistito, dalla sua postazione nei banchi in fondo all'aula, al recupero e conseguente lettura del suo biglietto da parte del biondo svampito, il tutto secondo i suoi piani. Ciò che _non_ era andato secondo i suoi piani era stata la mancata reazione del suddetto. Proprio mentre Jyoan stava riflettendo se fosse il caso di cambiare tattica, sentì qualcosa di appuntito colpirlo dritto in testa. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di assimilare l'accaduto, che una portentosa bestemmia gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

Neanche a dirlo, un mare di teste (pelate e non) si girarono tutte all'unisono in sua direzione. Fra le tante, poté distinguere chiaramente quella impomatata del signor Izumi, intento a portarsi sconsolatamente il palmo al viso, e la zazzera grigia di nientepopodimeno Jikaku-sensei in persona, il quale però dissimulò abilmente ignavia e non proferì parola.

Jyoan tentò di riacquistare quel poco contegno che gli era rimasto e, con estrema nonchalance, si chinò a raccogliere il misterioso oggetto colpevole della sua rovina.

Un aeroplanino di carta arancione. Ma certo. Chi altri avrebbe potuto escogitare un piano simile al fine di umiliarlo ulteriormente in quel modo, fino a quando non gli sarebbe più rimasto neanche un briciolo di dignità?

Schivando sapientemente l'incombente presenza di Izumi-san, si diresse verso la toilette di corsa poco prima dell'apertura della mensa, al fine di poter leggere il contenuto del messaggio in pace e tranquillità. A trovare il modo più efficace di uccidere il biondo malefico, avrebbe pensato più avanti.

Sul lato esterno dell'aeroplanino riconobbe la sua grafia, a indicare che la carta con cui era stato realizzato quel piccolo miracolo dell'aerodinamica d'assalto, era la stessa che aveva utilizzato anche lui. Una volta disfatta ogni piega, poté finalmente raggiungere il cuore della missiva, che recitava in una grafia tondeggiante e vagamente femminile:

  
“ _Sei il solito insensibile Cho-cho-san. E dire che mi son preso la briga di tirarti fuori dalla vasca, altrimenti mi saresti affogato lì. Proprio un bel modo di ringraziarmi. Ti ho anche coperto con gli asciugamani, invece di lasciarti alla mercé dei pervertiti del tempio. Senza contare che ti sei addormentato nel bel mezzo del mio concitato racconto; che dire, sono profondamente offeso. <3 _  
_Seppur risentito, pur sempre tuo,_

_Houmei._

_P.S: per favore, la prossima volta che mi devi lasciare una nota incazzosa, potresti usare un semplice foglio? La carta come questa, che è fatta di arancio giapponese, non deve andar sprecata per questioni di futile importanza, ma bensì utilizzata per creare degli splendidi origami e aeroplanini. Come questo.”_

  
In tutta reazione, Jyoan alzò un sopracciglio, a metà tra lo sdegno e il divertimento; avrebbe voluto sentirsi mortalmente offeso, davvero, l'avrebbe desiderato tanto. Ma vuoi per la grafia degna di una scolaretta delle scuole superiore, vuoi per l'inclusione di un cuoricino (  <3 ) alla fine della frase, e vuoi perché quella piccola lamentela sugli origami era così stupida e insensata da riuscire, in qualche modo, a sciogliergli il cuore.

Avrebbe comunque avuto la sua vendetta, prima o poi. Solo, non prima di aver mostrato la _sua_ abilità nel creare qualcosa di molto, molto superiore rispetto a un banale aeroplanino di carta.

Quel giorno, il menu della mensa prevedeva curry vegetariano al miso rosso, radice di loto fritta, cavoli e funghi sottaceto e _warabimochi*****_ come dessert. Era sicuramente una delle combinazioni preferite da Houmei, sebbene avrebbe preferito di gran lunga qualcosa a base di carne o pesce, naturalmente. Dirigendosi verso l'infinita coda per il cibo assieme ai compagni Toudai e Genkai, avvertì la sensazione di qualcosa di appuntito che veniva spinto nella tasca della sua tunica; con la coda dell'occhio, poté captare una nuvola di capelli viola ondeggiare nella direzione opposta.

Era stato veloce, pensò.

Non resistendo alla tentazione, aveva deciso che avrebbe perlomeno dato un'occhiata al misterioso oggetto affidatogli dal ragazzo dai capelli violetti.

Inserì la mano nella tasca, estraendone qualcosa che, al tatto, sembrava proprio essere un origami fatto di carta di arancio giapponese. E di ciò proprio si trattava: una bellissima e all'apparenza complicata stella a sei punte. Houmei se la rigirò tra le dita, con un sorriso genuino: era proprio da lui prendere tutto come una competizione, pensò teneramente.

“E quello cos'è, Houmei?” - domandò Toudai.

“Ah, nulla, un origami che ho fatto prima.” - tagliò corto lui.

“È molto ma molto bello. Questo ti è venuto proprio bene Hou-san. Non trovi anche tu?” - commentò Genkai, rivolgendosi a Toudai.

“Sì dai. È carino. Credo.” - concordò il bruno con riluttanza.

Houmei sorrise loro apertamente, guardando brevemente in direzione di Jyoan, che già seduto al tavolo e intento a spiluccare il suo curry.

“Grazie mille ragazzi. Credo di essere migliorato un po', ultimamente.”

“Vorrei ben dire, con tutto il tempo che passi a dedicarti a questo genere di frivolezze, invece di studiare.” - lo rimproverò bonariamente Toudai, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla.

Houmei dovette attendere fino alla fine dell'ora di pranzo prima di poter finalmente scoprire il contenuto dell'origami a forma di stella. Fece un breve salto in camera prima dell'inizio dell'allenamento di Taijutsu, sperando che nessuno dei suoi compagni avesse espresso la medesima intenzione ( _fatta eccezione per Jyoan._ Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto rimanere in camera da solo con lui, e in tale caso, la lezione di Taijutsu avrebbe potuto bellamente andare a farsi benedire.)  
A malincuore, dovette disfare l'origami. Dopodiché cominciò a leggere:

  
  


“ _Va bene, va bene. Ti ringrazio per avermi tirato fuori e aver avuto l'accortezza di coprirmi con gli asciugamani, sebbene mi sia comunque beccato il raffreddore. Ma la domanda che mi sorge spontanea è: non hai minimamente pensato di svegliarmi? Così forse - dico forse, eh - potevi evitare di farmi fare una figura di merda davanti a tutti. Sempre che quello non fosse stato il tuo fine ultimo, che conoscendoti potrei anche metterci la mano sul fuoco._

_P.S: se ci tieni tanto a raccontarmi vita, morte e miracoli, puoi sempre farlo in un secondo momento. Io tanto non vado da nessuna parte, come immagino nemmeno tu._

_P.P.S: eccoti un bell'origami, così va meglio? Come vedi, non sei l'unico ad essere capace di farli, anzi... me la cavo decisamente meglio io di te!”_

Ed in fondo al foglio, aveva incluso un disegnino di una specie di bambino stilizzato che gli faceva la linguaccia e dito medio. Adorabile.

Quel gioco tra lui e Jyoan stava iniziando a divertirlo. Era curioso osservare come, in forma scritta, il modo di esprimersi di Jyoan risultasse ancora più amabilmente _tsundere******_ di quanto già non fosse dal vivo. Si era accorto di provare un leggero fremito ogni volta che attendeva il prossimo passo del compagno, un po' come una coppia d'innamorati che si scambiavano lettere d'amore di nascosto tra i banchi di scuola.

Con l'unica differenza che le loro “lettere d'amore” assomigliavano più a dei bigliettini passivo-aggressivi tra due coinquilini, più che una coppietta.

Avrebbe voluto mettersi a lavorare sulla sua risposta il prima possibile, se non fosse che avrebbe dovuto correre alla lezione di Taijutsu, ed era già in ritardo, tanto per cambiare.

  
  


  
  


“Etciù!”

“Starnuto numero: ventitré!” - esclamò Ryzuen con brio, spingendo gli occhiali sulla punta del naso.

“Ma basta Megane! Per quanto continuerai ancora ad ammorbarci contando ogni singolo starnuto di Ochou?” - sbuffò Sho'un, guardando l'occhialuto di traverso.

Ammorbar _mi_ , vorrai dire.” - gli fece eco Jyoan, soffiandosi il naso con aria cupa. - “Sei l'OCD fatto a persona quattrocchi, lasciatelo dire.”

“Non si diagnosticano patologie se non si è medici qualificati,” - commentò Ryuzen risentito. - “Piuttosto, vai a farti visitare tu da uno qualcuno, invece di stare qua a seminare i tuoi germi ovunque.”

“Ma che seminare e seminare! Mi sono messo la mascherina apposta, cosa credi!” - e dopo aver sentenziato ciò, venne scosso da una scarica di tosse irrefrenabile.

“Ryuzen non ha tutti i torti invece, Jyoan,” - intervenne placidamente il signor Izumi, avvicinandosi al gruppo della prima fazione. - “Se hai bisogno di fare un salto in infermeria, é meglio che tu vada adesso.”

“Non si preoccupi signor Izumi, non ce n'è bisogno. Sto bene.” - e riprese a tossire violentemente.

“Per favore. Non è saggio mettere a repentaglio la propria salute per un semplice allenamento, per poi rischiare di essere ammalati durante le esercitazioni vere e proprie.”

“Signor Izumi” - la voce cristallina di Houmei trapassò le orecchie semi-tappate di Jyoan - “Ce lo porto io Jyoan in infermeria!”

In meno di un secondo, undici paia di occhi si fissarono contemporaneamente su Houmei, tre dei quali erano particolarmente spalancati e increduli: quelli neri appartenevano a Toudai, quelli azzurri a Ganpuku, e quelli color magenta a Jyoan.

“No Houmei, tu rimani qui ad allenarti, non pensare neanche di fare il furbo e saltare gli esercizi. Doutaku, accompagnalo tu, per favore.”

“Signor Izumi, posso accompagnarcelo anch'io Ochou-han in infemeria?” - domandò Ganpuku con aria grave.

“Ma che cavolo, ma non ho mica cinque anni!” - bofonchiò Jyoan contrariato.

“Non credo che il vostro compagno necessiti di una scorta” - sorrise il signor Izumi - “Doutaku andrà benissimo.”

“Ma quanto siamo popolari tra questi maschietti, eh _Tefutefu*******_?” - scherzò Doutaku, beccandosi un'occhiata gelida da parte del suddetto “Tefutefu”.

  
  


Prima di allora, Jyoan non si era reso conto di quanto il suo corpo necessitasse di recuperare il sonno perduto. Le quasi sei ore consecutive passate a dormire sul lettino dell'infermeria ne erano la prova. Dopo che il monaco-infermiere (lo stesso che l'aveva medicato il giorno prima, tra mille ammiccamenti e sorrisini di scherno) gli aveva misurato la temperatura e somministrato qualche medicinale contro il raffreddore, era crollato come un sacco di patate. Si era risvegliato quando ormai era già buio, realizzando così di aver saltato non solo l'esercitazione di Taijutsu, ma anche la doccia, la recita dei mantra e soprattutto la cena. Poco male, pensò. Se la fame si fosse fatta sentire, avrebbe chiesto a Ganpuku di cedergli qualche suo snack ipercalorico.

Si alzò lentamente dalla brandina. Si sentiva la testa leggera e un po' di congestione, ma nulla che gli avrebbe impedito di fare ritorno alla stanza condivisa assieme ai suoi compagni.

...già, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanersene in infermeria ancora per un po'.

Dopo aver lottato contro l'impulso di ricacciarsi sotto le coperte e rimanervici per i prossimi ottant'anni, si diresse verso l'uscita dell'infermeria. Aveva quasi chiuso completamente la porta alle sue spalle, quando un particolare rapì il suo sguardo. Un lampo arancione era entrato nel suo campo visivo, costringendolo a fermarsi e voltarsi per identificarlo con più sicurezza.

Due oggetti erano appoggiati sullo scaffale al di sopra della brandina: uno era semplice foglio di carta ripiegato su se stesso, con la scritta: “APRI QUESTO! NON DISFARE L'ALTRO!” su di un lato; l'altro, un bellissimo origami a forma di gru, fatto di carta arancione. «Carta d'arancio giapponese.» - pensò intenerito, mentre l'immagine mentale di un certo biondino si affacciò alla sua mente.

Come da istruzione, aprì il biglietto di carta e lasciò la gru intatta. Al suo interno un messaggio scritto in una grafia differente rispetto a quella delle epistole antecedenti, più fine ed elegante; fu però il contenuto di tale missiva a rivelare l'identità del mittente in maniera inequivocabile:

  
  


“ _Illustrissimo sig. Jyoan,_

_sono costernato. Davvero Voi mi reputate così sprovveduto? Io, invano, tentai di destare Vossignoria durante codesta fatidica notte passata a conversare tanto amabilmente, prima che i miei soporiferi racconti finissero per tediarVi a tal punto di cadere addormentato; Ebbene, posso affermare con la più assodata certezza che nemmeno le trombe dell'Apocalisse sarebbe state utili a destarVi. Posso garantirVi che feci tutto il possibile allo scopo di proteggerVi, da una fine ignobile nonché dalle lubriche mire di eventuali balordi (oltre che, se posso permettermi, non approfittare io stesso della debolezza del succitato). Non ho dunque apprezzato le Vostre insinuazioni su un mio presunto piano machiavellico atto a causarVi una magra figura. Che poi, se mi è concesso esprimermi in merito, essere ritrovato a sonnecchiare pacificamente, avvolto da morbidi asciugamani candidi, non si classifica affatto come magra figura. Magra figura è, a mio dire bestemmiare il Buddha di fronte a monaci di alto rango e accoliti devoti. Ma ciò si riferisce esclusivamente a un mio modestissimo e non condivisibile parere. Penso di aver ordunque svolto il mio compito nel più solerte dei modi. Pertanto, passo ora il testimone a Voi, al fine di proteggere Voi stesso e la Vostra salute. In primis, evitando gli eccessi, i vagabondaggi notturni e attacchi d'ira superflui; in secondo luogo, concedendo al Vostro corpo il riposo che si merita._

_Nella speranza di rivederVi presto (e chissà, proseguire così il nostro rendez-vous serale)._

_In fede,_

_Vostro affezionatissimo Uriankhai Houmei (notate l'inclusione del cognome. Come potete vedere, autoctono del Rishu, senza vergogna. E non mi dica che Vi nascondo troppe cose.)_

_P.S: il Vostro origami era, indubbiamente, delizioso. Mi si spezzò il cuore a essere stato forzato a disfarlo. Premettendo che non si tratta di una competizione, ma di un augurio, spero potrete accettare codesto misero e insignificante omaggio, da parte del Vostro.”_

Una volta terminata la lettura, le labbra gli si arricciarono in una smorfia indecifrabile. Se da una parte era facile interpretare il contenuto del biglietto come l'ennesimo elaborato tentativo di Houmei di prendersi gioco di lui («Ha _veramente_ fatto un'allusione allo stupro? Ma come si permette?») e, di conseguenza, questo avrebbe dovuto irritarlo oltremisura... d'altra parte, chi sarebbe riuscito a rimanere impassibile di fronte a un messaggio così strampalato? Il linguaggio finto-ossequioso, le iperboli... era proprio il tipo di umorismo surreale che si aspettava da Houmei. In fondo in fondo, lui stesso lo trovava piuttosto divertente. Trovava _lui_ divertente, con la sua ironia talvolta sottile, talvolta di cattivo gusto, altre volte semplicemente assurda, come in quel caso. Era inutile. Non riusciva più a essere in collera con lui. Il fuoco della vendetta si era ormai chetato.

Invece, avrebbe avuto voglia di vederlo. Avrebbe voluto parlargli. Avrebbe desiderato rivivere la notte precedente, tra l'inebriante tensione e i vari ammiccamenti, poco prima che venissero interrotti dalla sua rovinosa caduta nel mondo dei sogni. Sicuramente, non sarebbe stato facile ricostruire il clima che si era andato a creare così, dal nulla.

Ripensandoci... meglio così. Forse. Per i suoi nervi. Per quel nodo allo stomaco che provava ogni volta che gli si affacciava l'immagine mentale di Houmei, nudo di fronte a lui. Era una visione angosciante. Bellissima. Pericolosa.

***

Nuova luna, notte diversa, e Houmei se ne stata stava sempre lì, disteso nel futon su di un fianco, totalmente e ineluttabilmente sveglio. L'ennesima nottata in bianco lo attendeva sulla soglia di un dormiveglia ancora lontano, ma stava iniziando a farsene una ragione. Ogni notte, se non altro, aveva un motivo diverso per rimanere sveglio, giusto per non cadere nella monotonia. La prima volta che era successo era stato a causa di quegli incubi terrificanti, che anche solo a ripensarci temeva che avrebbe finito per autosuggestionarsi; la seconda, era stata per via della discussione avuta riguardo ai suoi documenti, il cui triste epilogo si sarebbe svolto entro un mese, se Houmei non fosse riuscito a trovare una soluzione. Ma in quel momento, non pensava né all'uno, né all'altro.

Pensava a Jyoan, e quello che era successo con lui la notte prima; o meglio. A quello che avrebbe potuto succedere, se solo quell'emerita testa vuota non si fosse addormentata al momento meno opportuno (o ancora meglio, se avesse chiuso la bocca già da prima, dato che la discussione aveva iniziato a prendere una piega con gli piaceva).

Era palese. L'altro ragazzo gli aveva mandato dei segnali. Che ne fosse stato cosciente o meno, questo era tutto da vedere. Ma il sotto-testo era esplicito: Jyoan era attratto da lui. Il modo in cui lo aveva osservato sotto la doccia non lasciava spazio ad altre interpretazioni e Houmei era ormai esperto nell'interpretare l'attrazione altrui nei suoi confronti, in quanto accadeva più spesso di quanto in realtà non vi facesse conto.

Ma in quel caso era una di quelle situazioni che avrebbe forse potuto prendere in considerazione. Quel Jyoan iniziava a piacergli. O meglio. L'aveva trovato attraente fin da subito, ma non era questo il punto. Al di là dell'involucro, era una persona molto più interessante di quanto sembrasse, sotto molteplici aspetti. Certo, talvolta aveva un carattere davvero impossibile, e spesso assumeva degli atteggiamenti antipatici, infantili, buffi... adorabili. Nel complesso, era semplicemente adorabile. E sexy. E, a volerla dire tutta, una scopata con lui se la sarebbe fatta più che volentieri.

Dovevano essere passati parecchi mesi ormai dal suo ultimo rapporto; l'aveva avuto con una ragazza, tanto per cambiare, che gli aveva offerto in un posto dove stare in una città limitrofa, poco prima che si mettesse in cammino verso il Taijutsu. Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi per una notte, ma aveva finito per rimanere un paio di settimane, approfittandosi della disponibilità della ragazza... in tutti i sensi. C'era da capirlo. Nell'anno precedente in Thailandia, era riuscito a mantenersi perlopiù illibato. Il buddhismo come lo concepivano i templi thailandesi, del resto, era decisamente più rigido rispetto alla controparte zen; ma a onore del vero, era stato solo per sua volontà, e di nessun altro. Del resto, nel periodo antecedente alla Thailandia, di sesso occasionale ne aveva fatto indiscriminatamente e in gran quantità. Quello del celibato era l'ultimo scalino per la sua preparazione mentale e fisica, in vista della prova definitiva: la successione al titolo di Sanzo Hoshi.

Certo, nei templi della Thailandia condivideva il talamo con perlopiù con monaci-bambini, non incorrendo così nella benché minima tentazione. Contrariamente al Taijutsu, dove era invece circondato da giovani virgulti nel pieno della loro prestanza fisica (almeno la maggior parte lo era).

Era perfettamente capace di astenersi da ogni genere di attività sessuale, anche per lunghi periodi. Eppure, ciclicamente, gli prendeva un desiderio matto di fare sesso, che era alquanto difficile attenuare con il solo aiuto di mantra, yoga e meditazione.

Destino volle che, in concomitanza a esso, le sue mire si fossero spostate su quel Jyoan, dal corpo leggiadro e il viso da fanciulla; ma in verità, avrebbe potuto trattarsi di qualsiasi altro membro del gruppo. Non aveva preferenze, quando si trovava in quello stato febbrile. Sapeva che, se gli fosse andato, avrebbe potuto portarsi a letto facilmente ognuno di loro, per sfizio, anche il più etero fra gli etero. Quello era il suo campo, il suo dono: la manipolazione, in qualsiasi ambito o situazione.

Ad ogni modo, Jyoan capitava proprio a fagiolo; era abbastanza bello da piacergli, e probabilmente anche aperto all'idea di un rapporto omosessuale: a nessuno avrebbe dato l'idea di essere un donnaiolo convinto... anzi. Certo, non poteva esserne sicuro al cento per cento, ma se si fosse trattato del contrario, di certo se ne sarebbe stupito. Non sarebbe stato affatto difficile attuare la sua seduzione: dopo l'altra sera, se lo sarebbe portato a letto con estrema facilità, se lo avesse voluto.

«Però... siamo sicuri che tu lo voglia per davvero?» recitava una vocina nella sua testa, lasciandolo costernato. Non era da lui farsi remore, quando si trattava di rapporti su un piano puramente fisico. La maniera in cui concepiva il sesso era piuttosto semplice e diretta: finché si era entrambi consenzienti, non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Poco importava se si trattasse di uomo o donna, bello o brutto, giovane o anziano (al limite della legalità, ovviamente... i ragazzini non gli interessavano. Non gli erano mai interessati, nemmeno quando era stato un ragazzino lui stesso, d'altronde). Se il desiderio era reciproco, la natura avrebbe fatto il proprio corso.

Eppure...

C'era qualcosa che lo bloccava. Pur con la consapevolezza che l'attrazione per Jyoan fosse reciproca, non riusciva a cancellare il presentimento di stare per compiere qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.

Si trovavano in un tempio. Non un tempio qualsiasi: il più prestigioso tempio di tutto il Tougenkyou. E non solo: loro due non erano dei semplici monachelli, che se anche avessero iniziato una vera e propria relazione sotto gli occhi di tutti, non sarebbe importato a nessuno. No. Loro erano i candidati al titolo monacale più elevato, quello di Sanzo. Erano pur sempre rivali, per quanto gli riuscisse difficile vedere chiunque secondo quella prospettiva. Men che meno Jyoan, poveraccio, che anche spinto al limite delle proprie possibilità non rappresentava una grande minaccia proprio per nessuno.

D'altra parte, era probabile che fosse Jyoan stesso a vederlo come un suo rivale. Era un tipo estremamente competitivo, oltre che ambizioso; trovandosi egli in una posizione di inferiorità di default, a Houmei sarebbe sembrato quasi... di approfittarsene. Già, non sembrava neanche che avesse le rotelle completamente a posto, a dirla tutta – sebbene fosse probabilmente uno degli aspetti che lo intrigavano maggiormente.  
A ogni modo, portarsi a letto un suo compagno, con il quale avrebbe condiviso ogni singolo momento della sua vita per almeno i prossimi due anni a seguire, assomigliava alla perfetta ricetta per un disastro di dimensioni epocali.

«Sempre che tu ci rimanga davvero qua per due anni, e non ti sbattano fuori tra meno di un mese.»

La fastidiosa vocina si affacciò nuovamente nella sua mente, e mentre Houmei rifletteva sul modo più efficace di zittirla una volta per tutte (gettare la testa sotto il cuscino fino a quasi soffocare gli apparve come un mezzo estremamente ragionevole), fu invece qualcos'altro a scacciarla a suo posto: un colpetto sulla nuca, la sensazione di polpastrelli duri e freddi e un leggero sentore di shampoo.  
  
  


“Ehi.”  
  
“Ahio, ma che modi sono questi, Cho-cho-san?! Non dovevi essere mezzo morto tu?” - sussurrò Houmei, massaggiandosi il retro del collo.

“E quanto la fai lunga. Sentiti fortunato che non te l'abbia spezzato, il collo, perché avrei più di una ragione per farlo. Dai, forza. Usciamo.”

Houmei lo guardò in faccia con gli occhi sgranati.

“Ochou, non vorrai mica allenarti pure stasera, vero? Ti ricordo che eri in infermeria moribondo fino a qualche ora fa... lo so, perché sono passato prima di cena.”

“Lo so che sei passato. Sto bene ora! E comunque no, non ho intenzione di allenarmi, mi sono anche appena fatto la doccia... Però non ho sonno. Ho dormito tutto il pomeriggio fino a sera, del resto. Ho voglia di farmi un giro.”

“...non ti è proprio passata nell'anticamera del cervello che io, magari, avrei voglia di dormire invece, eh?” - pigolò Houmei, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“Eh sì, difatti stavi proprio dormendo poco prima. Saranno tre sere di fila che non chiudi occhio.”

“...e tu come fai a saperlo?”

“Forse perché non sei l'unico a soffrire d'insonnia?” - i denti di Jyoan brillarono nell'oscurità - “Dai, muovi il culo e usciamo. Non avevi detto che avevi recuperato un pacchetto di sigarette buone?”

“Eh sì, col cavolo che te ne faccio provare una stavolta! Queste me le tengo strette io, dato che sono l'unico vero tabagista tra noi due.”

“Che stronzo.”

“Senti chi parla.”

Mentre lasciavano la stanza alle loro spalle, Houmei non poté fare a meno di notare il suo origami a forma di gru apparire in tutto il suo splendore sopra l'armadietto di Jyoan. Alla sua vista, avvertì una sorta di piacevole nodo alla gola, quasi sull'orlo della commozione; il compagno doveva aver percepito un mutamento in lui, poiché sentenziò con voce beffarda: “Comunque, il mio origami era nettamente superiore. Anche se pure tu non te la cavi malaccio, tutto sommato.”

Houmei annuì silenziosamente, non trovando parole abbastanza argute per controbattere. Del resto, era la pura e semplice verità. Se Jyoan ci teneva così tanto ad avere il primato sugli origami, beh, gliela avrebbe data vinta stavolta.

Passarono il ponte e si ritrovarono nello spiazzo dove avveniva l'addestramento, benché nessuno dei due avesse la benché minima intenzione di allenarsi quella volta. Si sedettero entrambi, incrociando le gambe a terra; dopodiché Houmei, contrariamente a ciò che aveva affermato precedendente, estrasse dalla tasca interna della manica due sigarette dal pacchetto di Marlboro "sano", e un fiammifero. Accese per prima la sua, poi avvicinò la seconda al mozzicone dell'altra, porgendola Jyoan.

Tra la leggera coltre di fumo azzurrino, che avvolgeva le due figure sottili nell'oscurità della notte, i due giovani cominciarono a parlare a ruota libera, senza mai toccare né la loro corrispondenza epistolare, né gli argomenti della nottata precedente. Le chiacchiere proseguivano in totale libertà, senza tensione alcuna, sebbene per Houmei riuscisse alquanto difficile concentrarsi sul filo del discorso: finiva sempre distratto da qualche dettaglio inerente a Jyoan – prima dal modo in cui protraeva le labbra per esalare il fumo, poi dal collo lungo, bianco e sottile, e poi dalla spalla scoperta che fuoriusciva dal colletto, tenuto troppo largo, della divisa. Tutto sommato, il suo ruolo non costantemente attivo non era poi così deleterio ai fini della comunicazione; infatti, si accorse presto che Jyoan, quando gliene veniva data la possibilità, era dotato di una certa parlantina, addirittura logorroico a tratti; parlava velocemente e in modo concitato, assumendo spesso atteggiamenti teatrali e demagogici, ma tutto sommato piacevoli. In quel momento, si era lanciato in un'invettiva contro il malcapitato Seiran, da sempre uno dei membri con cui finiva per scontrarsi più spesso a causa delle loro personalità profondamente differenti.

“E comunque, secondo me è solo un frustrato. Seriamente, non è normale essere così pignoli da andare a cercare il pelo nell'uovo così, dai! Solo perché gli dà fastidio che qualcun altro possa saperne più di lui su un argomento. Voglio dire, anch'io ho letto libri a riguardo, eh! Cosa crede, di essere l'unico a intendersene di Filosofia? A me è sempre interessata l'Estetica – dico, proprio a livello gnoseologico! Come faceva Kant, insomma. Ma figuriamoci, quello se sente me che cito Kant gli sale la merda al cervello, non potrebbe proprio sopportarlo. Comunque è stato stronzo, l'ha fatto solo per umiliarmi. E poi dite a me che sono competitivo, ma fidati che lui lo è di più!” - si fermò un attimo a riprendere fiato, le guance pallide leggermente colorite e le sopracciglia aggrottate – e poi proseguì: “Secondo me, quello lì avrebbe bisogno di farsi una sana scopata. Ecco, l'ho detto.”

Su questa affermazione, calò il silenzio per qualche secondo. Houmei si stiracchiò, strizzando gli occhi alla sua solita maniera smaliziata, dopodiché tirò indietro la testa e, dopo aver aspirato una boccata di fumo, esordì: “Beh, non ne avremmo bisogno un po' tutti?”

Udite le parole uscenti dalla bocca del compagno, assieme allo sbuffo di fumo, Jyoan dapprima alzò le sopracciglia in segno di sorpresa, e in seguito distorse il volto in una smorfia, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare contrariato.

“Che cosa vorresti dire con questo?”

“Quello che ho detto,” - disse Houmei con semplicità - “Dici che Seiran è frustrato e necessiterebbe di una scopata, e io ti dico che, secondo me, ne avremmo bisogno un po' tutti qui.”

“Ah, davvero, perché leggendo tra le righe sembrava quasi che intendessi dire che sono io il frustrato che avrebbe bisogno di scopare di più o sbaglio?” - gli ringhiò contro l'interlocutore.

“Maccheccazz...??!” - Houmei sgranò gli occhi in direzione del compagno - “Certo che hai un proprio talento naturale nel mal interpretare le cose e buttarla sul personale! Quando mai ho detto che sei tu, Jyoan, ad avere bisogno di scopare di più per curare la tua frustrazione? Guarda, mi ci metto in mezzo io allora: _io_ avrei bisogno di farmi una sana scopata. Così va meglio?”

Jyoan non disse nulla per un po', distogliendo lo sguardo dal compagno e dirigendolo verso l'orizzonte. Houmei avvertì la spiacevole sensazione di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Si può sapere cosa diavolo vai blaterando?” - sentenziò infine Jyoan.

“...non lo so nemmeno io...” - mormorò Houmei con aria stanca.

Calò nuovamente il silenzio. Dopo un po', Jyoan si tirò su in piedi, voltandosi verso Houmei con un'espressione indecifrabile in volto. Lo guardava dall'alto in basso, ma non sembrava essere infastidito. Pareva quasi divertito.

“Direi che per stasera basta così. Meglio che ti lasci un po' di privacy adesso.”

Houmei lo guardò perplesso.

“....guarda che ho detto che avrei bisogno di scopare, non di farmi una sega.” - affermò con tono. leggero.

“Quello che è. Meglio comunque che me ne vada, perché stasera sei pericoloso.”

“Pericoloso?” - commentò Houmei incredulo - “In che senso?”

“Vuoi che cerchi la definizione di “pericoloso” sul dizionario io per te?”-

“Ok vabbè, riformuliamo la domanda: pericoloso per _chi_? Per me stesso o per gli altri?”

«O intendi dire per _te_?» - avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio.

Jyoan assunse un'aria pensosa per un po', dopodiché sentenziò: “Lo sei in generale. Per te stesso e per gli altri. Incluso _me_ ,” - aggiunse velocemente, come un pensiero tardivo sul quale aveva ragionato a lungo se esprimere o meno, e che alla fine era uscito fuori contro il suo volere.

“Capisco.” - fece Houmei lentamente - “Sono una persona pericolosa. Ed è meglio starmi alla larga.”

“Esatto.”

“Quindi immagino che sia l'ultima notte che passiamo a gironzolare come due cani randagi, giusto?  
Non si rese conto di aver lasciato andare una sorta di singulto nel pronunciare quella frase, se non solo subito dopo aver udito se stesso farlo.

"Non ho detto questo!” - esclamò Jyoan tutto d'un fiato - “Intendo dire che... è meglio che ci separiamo, per stasera. Solo questo.”

“Non vuoi tornare in camera assieme a me?” - domandò Houmei esitante.

“Ehm... meglio di no,” - rispose Jyoan in un goffo spasimo.

“Ma sei incazzato?”

“Ma no! Se lo fossi te ne accorgeresti da solo, no?”

“Eh, vero.”

“Io adesso vado a farmi un giro, tanto non ho sonno. Tu fai come ti pare.”

“Io verrei con te, ma pare che non sia permesso...”

“Dai, così però mi fa passare per stronzo!” - protestò Jyoan, cingendosi il viso con le mani.

Houmei ridacchiò tra sé e sé, dopodiché si alzò finalmente a sua volta. “No, ma ho capito Ochou, dico davvero. Non ti preoccupare, ti lascio stare. Cerca di non farti beccare dai sorveglianti.”

“Ma quando mai è successo? E tu cerca di dormire un po' invece.”

«Eh, dopo questo exploit sarà ben difficile,» - rifletté Houmei amaramente.

“Sei carino a preoccuparti per me.” - commentò invece.

“Dai...” - le guance di Jyoan si tinsero di un bel rosa acceso, per la delizia di Houmei - “Ora vado. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Buonanotte.” - mormorò telegraficamente.  
  
Dopodiché, alzò i tacchi e scomparve nel buio della notte. Houmei rimase fermo a osservarlo allontanarsi con un'espressione ebete in volto, dimenticandosi addirittura di contraccambiare il saluto del compagno.

Forse, avrebbe potuto fare buon uso del tempo che gli rimaneva al tempio, per alleviare la frustrazione di _entrambi_ , pensò sorridendo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Una vasca di ghisa che viene riscaldata da sotto con legna. È quella che si vede nella scena del bagno nel primo volume dell'Ibun, per intenderci.
> 
> ** Nome alternativo antico del distretto di Shanghai.
> 
> *** È un toponimo russo che può riferirsi a vari laghi e zone; siccome si trova al confine con la Cina, ho deciso di utilizzarlo per indicare una Russia alternativa, inserita nell'universo di Saiyuki.
> 
> **** Degli semidei del mondo buddhista.
> 
> ***** Dessert giapponese a base di gelatina di glutine di riso e ricoperto di farina di soia tostata dolce.
> 
> ****** Tipologia di personaggio arrogante e combattivo che in seguito si rivela dolce e sensibile.
> 
> ******* Altro soprannome di Jyoan. È un modo desueto per dire “farfalla” in giapponese.


	7. Di albe, aurore e struggimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si vedono l'alba, l'aurora e ci si strugge, come da titolo.  
> Ci si strugge moltissimo, tramite flussi di coscienza infiniti e discorsi surreali. Perlomeno si finisce con un bel cliffhanger, se non altro.

_ Capitolo 7 – Di albe, aurore e struggimenti _

Tempio Taisou.

Notte fonda.

Immerso nel bosco limitrofo, Jyoan stava correndo.

Era un'attività che gli piaceva (per quanto non la praticasse di frequente, almeno, non per sua scelta), dato che lasciava la mente libera di vagare per infiniti orizzonti e sovraumani silenzi, cose che lui apprezzava molto. Talvolta capitava che, perso nell'infinitezza, si dimenticasse di tutti i suoi problemi; ma questa di certo non era una di quelle volte.

«Cosa cazzo è appena successo?»

  
Stessa notte. Stesso tempio, ma zona diversa.

Sdraiato sotto il mandorlo spoglio e innevato, Houmei stava fumando.

Era un'attività che gli piaceva (per quanto non la praticasse di frequente, almeno, non quanto avrebbe desiderato) dato che lasciava la mente libera di vagare per infiniti orizzonti e sovraumani silenzi, cose che lui non apprezzava molto, ma che spesso gli erano necessarie. Talvolta capitava che, perso nell'infinitezza, finisse per addormentarsi con la cicca fra le dita, rischiando così di appiccare un fuoco; ma quella notte, avrebbe corso il rischio. Non avrebbe dormito. Non ci sarebbe riuscito, e non avrebbe neanche voluto farlo.

«Carne al fuoco. C'è troppa carne al fuoco...»

«Ma andiamo per ordine...»

«Ho capito bene, o quel tipo ha praticamente ammesso la sua attrazione nei miei confronti? E dire che fino a ieri sembrava che mi volesse staccare la testa a morsi ogni volta che aprivo bocca...»

«Fino all'altro giorno non faceva altro che prendermi per il culo, e ora ha praticamente suggerito di farci una scopata così, dal nulla?»

«Cioè vabbè, non è stato proprio così dal nulla. Mi era sempre sembrato che mi tenesse d'occhio... a lezione, ad allenamento, durante la recita dei sutra... a pensarci bene, è probabile che avesse sempre avuto un debole per me, fin dall'inizio... che lo realizzasse o meno.»

«Lui è un rivale! Non l'ho mai digerito quel tipo, sin dall'inizio... lui e il suo maledetto talento innato per qualsiasi disciplina, quella sua dannata perfezione sotto ogni punto di vista e...»

«Certo, è un ragazzo carino, su questo non ci piove... ma cavolo se è insopportabile a volte! Sempre incazzoso, sempre sgarbato, sempre sulla difensiva...gira con una nuvoletta nera perenne in testa... e hm, i tipi del genere sono così adorabili...»

«Ma poi, che tipo assurdo. Veramente assurdo. Proprio a me doveva venire a proporre una cosa del genere?! Ma per chi mi ha preso? Anche se va bene, ok, che sia attratto da me è assolutamente normale. Chi non lo sarebbe? Non passa giorno che non arrivi qualche pervertito a farmi delle avance, persino in un tempio come questo! Eppure...quando le attenzioni arrivano da un bel ragazzo, per una volta... non è poi così spiacevole...»

«Pure il suo modo di dichiararsi, se di questo si può parlare, è stato così goffo e adorabile. Ha detto che sono “pericoloso”. Ma che cavolo Jyoan, cosa volevi dirmi con questo? Che ti sto tentando? Tentazione, pericolo... e cos'è, un'allegoria biblica? Non volevo dirtelo, ma noi siamo monaci buddhisti, non cristiani...»

«Da dove mi è uscita quella frase, lo so solo io. Che figura di merda. Possibile che mi metta a straparlare ogni volta che sono agitato?»

«Magari era solo agitato...»

«Ma perché...?»

«Eh insomma, la situazione è chiara. Lui piace a me, e io piaccio a lui.»

«Ugh, ho la testa che mi scoppia. Non ci sto capendo più nulla. Ma la domanda è...»

«Però, al di là dell'intenzione...»

«...Siamo sicuri che possiamo farlo veramente?»

«Siamo in un tempio.»

«Siamo rivali.»

«Se si tiene conto della sua visione nei miei confronti e del suo equilibrio mentale, sarebbe un po' come approfittarsene...»

«Se acconsentissi a una cosa del genere, finirei inevitabilmente per mettermi in condizione di inferiorità nei suoi confronti. Più di quanto non lo sia già. O forse no...»

«Ma poi in verità, approfittarsi di cosa?»

«Se giocassi bene le mie carte, potrei effettivamente portare la situazione a mio vantaggio. E intanto...»

«Allevierei un po' di frustrazione. Ad  _entrambi_ , che Buddha solo sa che manica di frustrati sessuali siamo qua dentro...»

«Insomma, non ci sarebbe nulla di male. Il corpo è mio e ci faccio un po' quello che mi pare, eccheccazzo!»

«Del resto, non era Ikkyu* a sostenere che fosse più saggio espletare il proprio desiderio, piuttosto che, nel tentativo di sublimarlo, rischiare di diventarne schiavi?»

«Ikkyu andava a puttane, ed è comunque considerato uno dei principali maestri dello zen.»

«Ma anche solo quel vecchio pervertito di Jikaku, da che pulpito potrebbe venir la predica?? Ma sto divagando...»

«Insomma, alla fine non è che ci dobbiamo sposare. Ci si fa una scopata e via. Non è la prima volta che accade in un tempio, e non sarà di certo l'ultima...»

«Però... per parafrasare l'amico Cho-cho-san, potrebbe essere davvero pericoloso. Per più di una ragione. Per quanto lo vorrei, non è una cosa che si può prendere alla leggera. Almeno non questa volta...»

«Non vorrei fare il passo più lungo della gamba. Qui si rischia grosso. Non è come scopare per soldi. Qua ci sono in mezzo mille altre problematiche di cui tenere conto..»

«...Una su tutte, l'intimità. Se dovessi mettermi a giustificare la mia visione della sessualità...»

«...Probabilmente non la comprenderebbe. E non voglio nemmeno che lo faccia.»

«Sarebbe troppo incasinato, troppo problematico. Non ha il diritto di sapere. Nessuno lo avrebbe. Meno che mai un tipo come quello di cui, a conti fatti, non so praticamente nulla. Però a volte, quando si entra in intimità con una persona...»

«...Si finisce inevitabilmente per far conoscere lati di sé che, normalmente, rimarrebbero nascosti. E questo vale per ambo le parti.»

«Non voglio che sappia. Non voglio rivelare nulla di quanto non abbia già fatto. Anche se...»

«D'altra parte...»

_«Vorrei davvero sapere qualcosa in più su di lui.»_

  
Jyoan iniziò a rallentare la sua corsa, cominciando la fase di defaticamento sulla via del ritorno al tempio. Il rilascio delle endorfine agiva sul corpo, ma non sulla mente, che rimaneva ingarbugliata tanto quanto prima, se non di più. Solo una volta passato il cancello su cui troneggiava la scritta “Taisouji”, si rese conto che aveva già iniziato ad albeggiare. Si fermò un attimo a osservare lo spettacolo del cielo rosa e dorato che gli si stagliava davanti, riflettendosi nelle medesime sfumature sul terreno innevato, facendolo risplendere come un tappeto di diamanti. Per un secondo, di fronte a tale visione, gli parve di aver raggiunto uno stato vicino allo “ _zazen**_ ”, mettendo da parte così ogni suo cruccio; ma l'illusione ebbe vita breve, poiché tutto d'un tratto, la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla famigliare ombra di una figura tozza sulla neve, che entrò inaspettatamente all'interno del suo campo visivo.

“Bella l'alba, vero? Troppo bella per godersela da soli.” si rivolse la figura a Jyoan.

Houmei terminò il terzo mozzicone di Marlboro, gettandolo lontano nel prato innevato sottostante. Il rilascio della nicotina agiva sul corpo, ma non sulla mente, che rimaneva ingarbugliata tanto quanto prima, se non si più. Solo una volta alzatosi da terra, si rese conto che aveva già iniziato ad albeggiare. Si fermò un attimo a osservare lo spettacolo del cielo rosa e dorato che gli si stagliava davanti, riflettendosi nelle medesime sfumature sul terreno innevato, facendolo risplendere come un tappeto di diamanti. Per un secondo, di fronte a tale visione gli parve di aver raggiunto uno stato vicino allo “ _zazen_ ”, mettendo da parte così ogni suo cruccio; ma l'illusione ebbe vita breve, poiché tutto d'un tratto venne distratto dalla famigliare ombra di una figura massiccia sulla neve, che entrò inaspettatamente all'interno del suo campo visivo.

“Bella l'alba, vero? Troppo bella per godersela da soli.” si rivolse Houmei alla figura.

***

“Maru?? Ma che cazzo ci fai tu qui?!” - tuonò Jyoan, sgranando gli occhi e cercando contemporaneamente di riprendere fiato.

“Te l'ho detto. Il cielo stamattina è così bello che sarebbe un peccato non condividere questa scoperta con qualcuno... mi son svegliato per via della luce, visto che erano mesi che di mattina faceva ancora buio e non ero più abituato, e ho pensato di svegliare anche te; ma ho subito visto che nel letto non c'eri già più. Poi mi sono accorto che anche i futon di Momo e Houmei erano vuoti, indi per cui ho pensato che...” - esitò un momento, dopodiché si rasserenò quasi immediatamente - “Ma noto invece che sei qui da solo.”

Avendo udito il nome di Toudai comparire assieme a quello di Houmei all'interno della stessa frase, Jyoan avvertì una curiosa stretta allo stomaco. “Ah. Okay, okay, ho capito. Ma va', io unirmi a chi?? Ma in quale universo? Per carità. Sono andato a correre. Da  _solo._ ” Scandì attentamente le ultime parole, a voler sottolineare la sua estraneità nei confronti dei due sopracitati.

“Correre? Dici sul serio? E perché mai?”

“Beh, per allenarmi, no?”

“Mmmh ma guarda che se il tuo scopo è quello di mettere su un po' di massa, questo genere di esercizio è controproducente: si finisce piuttosto per bruciare i grassi, e te direi che non ne hai assolutamente bisogno. Mi pare strano che tu non lo sappia.”

“Eh già,  _io_ no,” - commentò Jyoan sarcasticamente - “Lo so bene che non è il tipo di allenamento ideale per me in effetti, ma chissene frega. Mi andava.”

“Sicuro che sia davvero così?”

Jyoan spalancò gli occhi incredulo in direzione del compagno, che lo fissava con un'aria del tutto pacifica, quasi affettuosa.

“Sarebbe a dire?”

“Insomma, è da un po' di tempo che ti comporti in modo strano, Ochou.” - osservò Ganpuku con sincerità - “Questa storia della pagella ti sta dando un po' alla testa: sei sempre stressato, nervoso, intrattabile – beh, almeno più del solito – poi ieri sei mezzo svenuto nelle docce, e ti sei pure preso un malanno... ora ti trovo qui, alle quattro del mattino, di ritorno da una corsa? Dovresti riposare.”

“Ma io ora sto bene,” - protestò Jyoan incerto - “Ho riposato a lungo ieri. Non ci pensavo neppure ad allenarmi stamattina, comunque. Avevo solo voglia di correre, tutto qui.”

“Va bene, ma per il resto? Non si tratta solo di quello. Seriamente, secondo me stai esagerando con tutto: studio, allenamento, insonnia... si inizia pure a notare sulla tua faccia, lo sai questo?” - Ganpuku sillabò attentamente l'ultima parte della frase, con la consapevolezza che avrebbe innescato una reazione del suo interlocutore, la quale infatti non tardò a venire.

“Okay, okay, ho capito l'antifona,” - sbuffò Jyoan, tastandosi il viso nervosamente - “So dove vuoi andare a parare. Sto bene Maru, davvero. Sì, ultimamente la sto prendendo molto più seriamente rispetto a prima, ma perché... ci tengo.” - ammise. “Ci tengo davvero tanto.”

“Lo so che ci tieni, Ochou. So bene che tutto questo significa più per te che per tanti altri...” - fece una breve pausa, poi un respiro, come a infondersi coraggio - “Anch'io ci tengo a te, e mi rifiuto di vedere il migliore amico che ho ammazzarsi in maniera così stupida. Non senza intervenire.”

Jyoan poté udire chiaramente il suono della sua mascella cadere metaforicamente a terra; una volta ripresosi dalla shock iniziale, si sforzò a farfugliare una sorta di imbarazzata protesta. “Ma io... stupido...io non....perché.....???”

Di fronte allo spettacolo del compagno boccheggiante e in evidente difficoltà, Ganpuku non poté fare a meno di ridere di gusto.

“Va bene, va bene, ho capito tutto Ochou: lo so che sono anch'io il tuo migliore amico e che anche tu ci tieni un po' a me, in fondo in fondo. Sì, sono proprio diventato un esperto a interpretare il _jyoannese_ ormai... che suona un po' simile allo  _tsunderese_ .” - e proseguì a ridere a crepapelle da solo.

“Dannato,” - soffiò Jyoan, che giunto al limite della sua disfatta, non trovava nemmeno più le forze di controbattare a modo. “Non ti mando a cagare solo perché ho ancora le endorfine post-corsa in circolo e in questo momento sono in pace con il mondo. Approfittane finché puoi.”

“Oddio, le endorfine post-corsa... quando parli così, sembri proprio una di quelle istruttrici di aerobica sgallettate che ultimamente impazzano nell'Occidente.” - commentò Ganpuku, rivolgendogli un sorriso aperto. In tutta risposta, Jyoan si avvicinò e gli abbassò la bandana arancione sugli occhi, a volergli cancellare quell'espressione stupidamente adorabile dal volto paffuto.

“Oh Houmei. Buongiorno.” - Toudai si irrigidì al suono della voce squillante del compagno, con la consapevolezza di essere stato appena colto in flagrante.

“Momo-chan buongiorno,” - ripeté Houmei a pappagallo - “Anche tu mattiniero oggi, eh?”  
  
“A dire il vero, mi sveglio sempre a quest'ora,” - ribatté il bruno - “Solo che stamattina c'era questa luce bellissima e ho pensato che valesse la pena vederla di persona.”

“E dunque, ne sei rimasto soddisfatto?”

“Direi di sì. E tu?”

“Ah, io veramente non sono uscito per vedere l'alba; sono venuto qui per fumare.” - gesticolò estraendo il pacchetto di Marlboro dalla taschino della casacca, ormai vuoto per metà.

“Capisco... quindi sei venuto a fumare... tutto da solo...” - Toudai tentennava, come indeciso se pronunciare quella frase o meno.

“Ovviamente. Chi altri verrebbe a fumare qui con me sennò? Jikaku-sensei? L'avevo chiesto a Momo-chan, ma mi aveva dato il ben servito dicendomi: “Cattivo Houmei, cattivo! Sei troppo piccolo per fumare, anche se hai vent'anni suonati! Lo vado a dire a Jikaku-sensei baaahhhhhh!” - e proseguì aggrottando la fronte e storcendo la bocca in maniera grottesca.

Di fronte alla curiosa quanto indebita imitazione da parte dell'amico, incerto se arrabbiarsi o esserne divertito, Toudai commentò indispettito: “Non ho mai detto nulla del genere, in realtà. E non è colpa mia, se io non fumo.”

“Vabbè dai, questa era quella che in gergo televisivo chiamano una 'drammatizzazione', ecco.” - ridacchiò Houmei, osservando compiaciuto il sorriso che si andava a formare agli angoli della bocca del compagno.

Per un po', nessuno disse niente. Gli occhi di entrambi puntati sullo spettacolo dell'aurora, ognuno concentrato sui propri pensieri. Fu Toudai a prendere nuovamente parola.

“Senti, te l'ho già chiesto una volta, ma mi sento in dovere di chiedertelo di nuovo: va tutto bene?”

Houmei trasalì; non si aspettava una domanda del genere da parte dell'amico – per di più in un tono così serioso. Da una parte, aveva compreso le ragioni dietro il suo turbamento... forse. D'altronde, non poteva certo biasimare l'amico per aver espresso questo dubbio nei suoi confronti.

Tanti pensieri si affacciavano alla sua mente. In primo luogo, si chiese la medesima domanda che gli era stata posta; andava tutto bene?

«No. Chiaramente no. Ho paura ad addormentarmi la notte perché sono tormentato da incubi indefiniti riguardanti qualche trauma infantile o chessò io. E non so spiegarmi perché. Praticamente, non dormo come Dio domanda da oltre una settimana, e temo che presto anche il mio corpo inizierà a risentirne se continuo così. Poi, Jikaku-san mi ha praticamente detto che ha scoperto la verità sui miei documenti... ed è una bella gatta da pelare, perché questi cavolo di documenti io non ce li ho. Non sono mai esistiti. Almeno, credo...il perché... no, questo non te lo posso proprio dire, Momo-chan, mi dispiace. Ne va della mia vita. E della tua.

E per finire... hai presente quel tipo che è nel nostro gruppo? Sai no, quello strano che sembra un po' una ragazza, sempre incazzato con il mondo, che all'inizio io e te avevamo ribattezzato appropriatamente come “la checca isterica?”. Ecco, mi sono reso conto che – senza nemmeno sorprendermi più di tanto – che per quanto sia checca e per quanto sia isterica, mi piace. Mi piace così tanto che non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui. Questo perché, caro Momo-chan, mi piacciono gli uomini. Non tutti e non solo gli uomini, certo. Ma sì, mi è sempre piaciuto metterlo dentro e farmelo mettere dentro, in egual misura. Questo ancor prima che imparassi che cosa volesse dire essere checca. Perché un po' checca allora lo sono anch'io, evidentemente. Sull'isteria... ci sto lavorando su, ancora, ma direi che siamo sulla buona strada. Se tu venissi a sapere tutto questo, caro Momo-chan, penso che ti deluderei infinitamente, e molto probabilmente finiresti per togliermi il saluto. Siccome non voglio questo, spero che mi dovrai scusarmi, ma dovrò mentire su tutto questo. Spudoratamente. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi, amico mio.»

Ed infatti, così fece. Con estrema naturalezza, degna del bugiardo patentato qual era.

“Certo che va tutto bene. Il sole si sta alzando, l'aria è fresca, e poi, Momo-chan è qui con me. Cosa si può volere più dalla vita?”

Toudai tentò di dissimulare l'imbarazzo sortito dalle parole del biondo aggrottando il viso in un'espressione truce, lasciando però che il rosa acceso delle sue gote tradisse il suo reale stato d'animo.

“Houmei... per favore, evita. Con me non attacca.”

“Che cosa stai dicendo, Momo-chan?”

Toudai sbuffò alla Toudai.

“Sto dicendo che non serve cercare di intenerirmi per sviare il discorso. Come mai sei qui? Non è da te essere sveglio già a quest'ora.”

“Beh, può anche capitare anche a me di svegliarmi presto, qualche volta...”

“Non è solo questo. Ultimamente sei strano. Voglio dire, più del solito. Sei sempre perso nei tuoi pensieri – a volte ti isoli proprio, e in quei momenti sembri così distante... quasi come se il tuo corpo fosse qui, ma la tua mente sia da tutt'altra parte. Fai paura quando sei così, davvero. Io... siamo preoccupati. Genkai e io.”

Houmei assunse un'espressione genuinamente colpevole, rivolgendo lo sguardo a terra e grattandosi la nuca con fare mesto.

“Io... mi dispiace che vi preoccupiate per me, Momo. Dico sul serio. Ma... non so spiegarmi come mai vi appaia così strano. A me non sembra di esserlo. Forse... è possibile che questa storia della pagella mi sta dando un po' alla testa, chissà...”

“La pagella?” - Toudai alzò un sopracciglio incredulo - “Che cosa c'entra la pagella ora? Da quando ti interessano i tuoi voti?”

“Beh ecco... è che, anche se non sembra, io ci tengo a stare qua. Davvero.”

Toudai sospirò con ritrovata benevolenza. Strinse delicatamente la spalla dell'amico e gli sussurrò pacato:

“Lo so che ci tieni Houmei. So che ti importa molto più di quanto non possa sembrare in superficie. Proprio per questo, se c'è qualcosa che ti cruccia, ti invito a dirmelo. Se sei giù per via dei voti, posso darti una mano io a studiare! Devi darti da fare veramente però, perché lo sai quanto io ci tenga alla disciplina. Non ti lascerò via di scampo!” - scherzò.

Houmei si sentiva genuinamente commosso.

“Io... grazie Momo-chan. È bello sapere che c'è qualcuno che crede in me. Sei un vero amico. Il migliore che ho qui dentro.”

Gli sorrise affettuosamente, e Toudai ricambiò il sorriso.

“Ora... credere in te. In realtà, ho gettato la spugna sin dall'inizio, proprio perché sei un caso senza speranza.”

  
“Ma uffa Momo-chan! Ho appena fatto una dichiarazione d'amore (platonico) nei tuoi confronti, e tu mi ringrazi così?!”

Il bruno roteò gli occhi divertito, aprendo già la bocca per rispondere, ma venne interrotto sul nascere da un vociare allegro proveniente dal cancello.

“Ohibò, ma tutti mattinieri stamattina!” - commentò Houmei vivacemente - “Gan-chan, Ochou-san, buondì!”

Si avvicinò al singolare duo composto da un biondo ben pasciuto e da uno smilzo dai capelli viola; quest'ultimo evitò abilmente di incrociare il suo sguardo, rivolgendolo altrove una volta accortosi della sua presenza; il secondo, ben più socievole, fece uno scatto in avanti, sventolando freneticamente la mano grassoccia nella direzione sua e di Toudai.

“Ehilà! Anche voi siete usciti per vedere sorgere il sole?”

“Eh sì, avete visto che spettacolo quest'alba? Mi ero così disabituato dal vedere il sole al mattino che quasi non ci credevo!”

“Tecnicamente, questa non è ancora l'alba, ma l'aurora.” - sentenziarono Toudai e Jyoan all'unisono. Seguì una breve pausa, durante la quale si scambiarono entrambi un'occhiata esterrefatta.

“L'aurora si manifesta a partire da circa tre e mezza del mattino, fino alle quattro e mezza; dopodiché, arriva l'alba con il sorgere del sole.” - proseguì Toudai.

“Sì, anch'io la sapevo così. Difatti, se ci fate caso, il sole non è ancora sorto.” - gli fece eco Jyoan.

“Cavolo, ma quante ne sapete voi due?” - scherzò Ganpuku. “Dunque dite che facciamo in tempo a vedere sorgere del sole?”

“Io vado a farmi una doccia veloce, prima dell'inizio della riunione.” - commentò velocemente Jyoan.

“Ma quante docce ti fai?? Sarà tipo la quar... cioè, volevo dire,” - si corresse Houmei, avvertendo già tre paia di occhi sconvolti pesargli addosso più della spada di Damocle. “Tra meno di un'ora ci faranno fare le abluzioni. Che senso avrebbe lavarsi per poi rilavarsi nuovamente subito dopo?”

Calò un silenzio imbarazzato. Uno dei tanti.

Jyoan sospirò, e riavviandosi i lisci capelli viola con una mano, proclamò: “Ma saranno un po' cazzi miei di quante volte al giorno decida di lavarmi? Devo venire a renderne conto a te? Ma guarda questo, oh.”

E detto ciò, alzò i tacchi con aria superba e si diresse verso i bagni, mentre Ganpuku, salutando i restanti due con un cenno sbrigativo, lo seguì quasi scapicollandosi sulla neve. 

“Ecco. Sempre simpatico, come un dito infilato su per il culo.” - commentò aspramente Toudai.

“Beh, c'è a chi piace.” - chiosò Houmei.

“Cosa?”

“Cosa?”

“Eh?!”

“Mhm...”

“......”

“......”

***

Erano ormai passate due settimane da quel fatidico incontro. Da allora, nulla era cambiato; al contrario, si era raggiunta una condizione definibile come ormai di “routine”: ogni sera, come da copione, Jyoan andava a svegliare Houmei, il quale fingeva di dormire, ma che in realtà non dormiva affatto. Talvolta, la situazione si ribaltava, ed era Houmei a svegliare Jyoan, che a sua volta fingeva di dormire. I presupposti per cui ciò avvenisse erano sempre i medesimi: Jyoan esortava Houmei ad allenarsi insieme, mentre Houmei suggeriva a Jyoan di fumarsi qualche sigaretta oltre il ponte assieme a lui.

Nella maggior parte dei casi, finiva che fosse Jyoan l'unico ad allenarsi per davvero, sotto la supervisione di Houmei, che rimaneva seduto a fumare e controllare che Jyoan eseguisse gli esercizi in maniera soddisfacente. Qualche volta, si allenava insieme a lui. Mentre in altre si limitavano a fumare entrambi, senza neanche azzardarsi ad alzare un dito. In tal caso, si sedevano a terra e parlavano del più e del meno.

Nessuno dei due fece più riferimento alla famigerata conversazione. Quella che aveva causato turbamenti di differente entità in entrambi.

A onor del vero, non è che si parlassero poi molto, al di fuori di quei rari momenti vis-à-vis; ciò accadeva solo quando la luna era alta nel cielo e l'oscurità della notte avvolgeva ogni cosa, compresi i loro pensieri.

Ma quando faceva giorno e c'era il sole, e miriadi di persone ruotavano intorno a loro senza sosta, quasi non si rivolgevano parola. La vita al tempio era troppo frenetica, e i fugaci momenti di tranquillità tra una mansione e l'altra finivano per impiegarli con i rispettivi migliori amici, piuttosto che tra di loro. 

Eppure, quando invece si trovavano da soli l'uno con l'altro, avevano sempre tante cose da dirsi.  
Il giorno era per gli altri. La notte era solo per loro.

Houmei amava quei momenti. Quasi gli sembrava di vivere ormai in funzione di essi, siccome era diventata in breve tempo la parte più agognata delle sue giornate. Ed era quasi certo che per Jyoan fosse altrettanto. Almeno ci sperava.

La tensione sessuale da ambo le parti c'era, c'era eccome; e più il tempo passava, e più si faceva forte, travolgente. Talvolta insopportabile, per Houmei, il quale avrebbe sicuramente giovato di ripetute docce fredde, al fine di placare i suoi bollenti spiriti. Eppure, quelle nottate tranquille passate a sproloquiare, a ridere e a fumare, potevano forse trasmettergli più soddisfazione di una notte di sesso selvaggio. O meglio, così credeva. Ancora non conosceva che cosa si provasse a fare sesso con Jyoan...

«E se mai lo scoprirò...»

Per quanto si sforzasse, per Houmei era un chiodo fisso. Quel ragazzo... aveva qualcosa nel suo aspetto, nel suo modo di fare... una sensualità innata. Come se l'attirare gli sguardi bramosi di mezzo tempio fosse la sua seconda natura. E ora anche lui era caduto nella sua tela. Suo malgrado, si sentiva come un altro dei tanti pervertiti del tempio che avrebbero desiderato possederlo. Doutaku una volta scherzando aveva definito Jyoan come “la cosa più prossima ad una bella ragazza che si possa ottenere qua dentro.”

In un certo senso, era vero. La bellezza di Jyoan era così fine e particolare da trascenderne il sesso. Eppure Houmei, quando lo guardava, era attratto da lui come uomo. Riusciva a percepirne la mascolinità, seppur il viso e i modi effeminati potessero trarre in inganno.  
Jyoan era pur sempre un uomo. E Houmei l'avrebbe amato come tale, se glielo avesse permesso. Fino a mozzargli il fiato e fargli implorare pietà (ahem).

D'altra parte, se l'unico modo per avvicinarsi a Jyoan sarebbe stato quello, beh, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. A essere perfettamente onesti, quest'ultimo non sembrava particolarmente eccitato all'idea di fare sesso con lui. Era sì  _attratto_ da lui, senza ombra di dubbio ma... chissà. I segnali che mandava erano piuttosto ambigui, da quel punto di vista. Forse, per essere un tipo così sexy, non era poi così interessato al sesso. Magari sarebbe saltato fuori che e a letto non ci sapeva fare per niente, o che addirittura fosse frigido.

Ma al di là di tutto... l'attrazione, i loro scambi, le loro chiacchierate... per quanto piacevoli, non erano comunque abbastanza per aiutarlo a svuotare la testa in maniera completa. La prospettiva di essere sbattuto fuori, unitasi agli incubi che continuavano a infestare il suo sonno, purtroppo, incombeva. Rimaneva sospesa, come un vento invisibile sopra il viso; era impossibile vederlo a occhio nudo, ma Houmei riusciva a percepirne la presenza. Sapeva che tutto questo non gli avrebbe permesso di lasciarsi andare come avrebbe voluto, con Jyoan. Si sentiva bloccato, inibito. Perso. Lui, che nella sua vita non si era mai posto limiti di sorta, anche a costo di creare delle vere proprie voragini intorno a lui.

Qualcuno avrebbe finito per caderci dentro, prima o poi. Houmei se lo sentiva. E se le cose avessero preso una certa piega, quel qualcuno avrebbe potuto essere proprio a Jyoan. E così come Houmei, anche quest'ultimo temeva lo stesso.

A Jyoan piaceva stare in compagnia di Houmei. Gli piaceva davvero, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare. Tutto quello che fino a poco tempo prima gli provocava un odio viscerale, gli risultava ora semplicemente delizioso. Era così bello, Houmei. Di una bellezza pura, assoluta. Oggettiva. Dalla consapevolezza di ciò non scaturiva più un sentimento di invidia, ma bensì di ammirazione.

E non era solo questione di mero aspetto fisico. Il suo carattere, per quanto particolare, a tratti assurdo, era a dir poco amabile. Arguto, intelligente, profondo, stravagante, sensibile... con lui avrebbe parlato per ore e ore, di ogni argomento. Con sua grande meraviglia aveva scoperto che condividevano gusti simili per quanto riguardava musica, cinema, arte, teatro... così come, su altre questioni, avevano delle opinioni diametralmente opposte. Ma in un modo o nell'altro, riuscivano sempre a trovare degli spunti interessanti nelle loro discussioni. Era in grado di stimolarlo, più di ogni altra persona all'interno dell'ambiente. Lo faceva desiderare di essere una persona migliore. Per poter essere come lui.

Non si sentiva all'altezza. Ancora una volta. Era sempre la stessa storia: ogni qual volta finisse per incontrare una persona del genere, capace di trasmettergli delle emozioni di un certo tipo... finiva per annientarsi. Per deprimersi. Per sentirsi piccolo, debole e stupido. Il suo annichilente senso di inferiorità, che nel corso degli anni aveva tentato di soffocare in ogni modo, pesava su di lui come un macigno. La sua inadeguatezza, la sua vergogna, il suo senso del pudore... Jyoan riviveva tutte quelle sensazioni, che solo una volta prima d'allora aveva provato. Tramite una persona. Una persona che, ironia della sorte, assomigliava in tutto e per tutto a Houmei. Gli stessi capelli biondi. Lo stesso taglio degli occhi. («I suoi erano di un colore diverso però. Grigi, non castani.»). La stessa pelle lunare. Ma l'atmosfera intorno a Houmei era completamente diversa. E, per qualche ragione, ancora più pericolosamente seduttiva.

No. Non avrebbe potuto innamorarsi. Non di nuovo. Quando si innamorava, diventava l'incarnazione di tutto ciò che odiava di se stesso. Debole, ossessivo, bisognoso d'affetto, morboso... patetico. Semplicemente patetico.

Non poteva innamorarsi di Houmei. E Houmei avrebbe fatto meglio a non innamorarsi di lui.

Una di quelle sere, Jyoan aveva terminato il suo allenamento quotidiano... o per meglio dire, notturno. Houmei l'aveva osservato in disparte, senza però mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo allievo.

“Me la offri una sigaretta?” - domandò Jyoan, sedendoglisi accanto e asciugandosi il sudore sulla fronte.

“Eh sì, che cosa sono, il banco dei poveri? No guarda... te la offrirei pure, è che vedi, mi sono rimaste solo le sigarette vecchie schifide. Devo trovare il modo di ottenere un pacchetto nuovo, mannaggia.”

“Mh, allora passo. Prossima volta cerca almeno di recuperare delle Seven Stars, piuttosto. Al mentolo, possibilmente.”

“Si faccia bastare quello che passa il convento, Cho-cho-san; o in questo caso, il monastero zen di Jikaku-sensei.”

Jyoan annuì distrattamente. Houmei proseguì dicendo: “Neanche a me fanno impazzire le Marlboro rosse, comunque. Di solito fumo il Drum e simili, ma per quanto riguarda le sigarette normali prediligo anch'io le Seven Stars. Il mentolo mi fa un po' strano però, anche se devo dire che è una cosa molto da te...”

“Sono buone. Le fumavo sempre a teatro, come facevano tutte le attrici dei film muti, sai.”  
  
Si mise in posa lasciando il braccio a mezz'aria, come se reggesse una sigaretta a bocchino finta, e assunse un'espressione esageratamente languida e svenevole. Houmei osservò la scena con interesse e ridacchiò deliziato.

“Ahah giusto, molto vintage come cosa. A proposito del teatro... mi fai sentire qualcosa?”

Jyoan roteò i suoi occhi da attrice di film muti per potersi fissare su Houmei con aria interrogativa.

“Eh?”

“Come 'eh'? Ma dai, per una volta che hai la possibilità di metterti in mostra... mi sembra chiaro no? Voglio che mi canti qualcosa.”

“Dici...qualcosa dell'opera?”

“Ma sì!” - Houmei batté le mani con fare incoraggiante - “Su su, non fare il timido!”

“Scordartelo!” - Jyoan si rabbui immediatamente - “È... è passato troppo tempo. Mi è cambiata la voce, ormai. Non sarei più capace di fare le cose che facevo prima...”

Il biondo mise su un broncetto deluso.

“Ma dai su, non ti sto chiedendo di cantarmi chissà che eh! Anche solo una roba semplice, non so... tipo...”

Fece una piccola pausa per schiarirsi la voce, dopodiché dischiuse le labbra e ne uscì un motivetto popolare, un po' demodè, che anche Jyoan conosceva. La canzone era semplice e non richiedeva sai quale tecnica, ma la voce di Houmei era semplicemente incantevole. Così incantevole che persino una stupida canzonetta poteva raggiungere vette di tutt'altro calibro. La sua voce si sparse nell'etere simile canto di una sirena, capace di rapire. Di emozionare. Di far ingelosire al punto di desiderare di affondargli le mani nella trachea e staccare entrambe le corde vocali. Nel caso di Jyoan, tutte e tre le suddette.

Una volta terminata la sua performance, Houmei si rivolse a Jyoan con fare timidamente modesto.

“Ok, di certo una cosa del genere non è al tuo livello, ma era per fare un esempio.”

“...Ma fottiti. Seriamente. Fottiti.”

Houmei lo fissò con occhi enormi e dilatati, incerto su come interpretare gli epiteti che il ragazzo dai capelli viola gli aveva gentilmente rivolto.

“Eeeeeeh??!? Ma! Ma! Ho cantato così male? Sì vabbè, non sarò un professionista ma... perché tanta crudeltà, Cho-cho-san?”

“No! Tutt'altro. È proprio questo il punto! Io...voglio dire...” - si portò una mano alla tempia e sospirò sconsolatamente. “Ma esiste qualcosa che tu non sappia fare, porca di quella troia??!”

Il biondo sbatté le palpebre incredulo.“Ochou, ma perché ti inalberi così?”

“Non mi sto inalberando! È solo che... cavolo... lascia perdere...”

“Ma lascia perdere un corno! Avanti. Dimmi qual è il problema.”

Jyoan trasse un respiro profondo, piegandosi su se stesso e stringendo le braccia intorno alle gambe.

“È solo che... ci sei tu. E ci sono io. E siamo bravi a fare le stesse cose, più o meno. Con la differenza che tu riesci a fare tutto senza il minimo sforzo. E meglio. Io in passato mi sono esercitato a cantare fino a sputare sangue. Mentre tu vieni qua a fare il bello e il cattivo tempo con la tua voce d'angelo, senza probabilmente aver mai preso una lezione di canto in vita tua. Per non parlare dell'Houjutsu. Io mi sono dovuto imparare qualcosa come più di cento formule a memoria. Ed ero anche il più bravo in questo, cazzo! Finché non arrivi tu, con i tuoi superpoteri taumaturgici o qualcosa del genere, a stracciarci tutti. Insomma. E fai pure il falso modesto!” - e avvertendo i grandi occhi interrogativi e innocenti del compagno su di sé, affondò le dita nella stoffa della divisa, artigliandola come un gatto.

  
“Ma Cho... Jyoan, dai, non dire così...” - pigolò Houmei.

“È la verità! Cioè, ormai ci sono così abituato che non ci faccio manco più caso. È... una partita persa in partenza, con te. Non si può competere. Sei fuori dalla mia... dalla portata della gente comunque. Cioè, ma basta guardarti! Sei così fottutamente bello, buono, simpatico, intelligente, divertente... eccentrico al punto giusto. Ribelle in quella maniera figa e noncurante da anti-eroe. Abile in tutto e senza impegno. Insomma... sei un cazzo di Gary Stu***, ecco cosa sei.

“Gary che?” - fece Houmei stranito.

“Lascia perdere... significa che sei perfetto. Insopportabilmente perfetto. Ma ripeto, ormai ho preso coscienza di ciò, e ho capito che è perfettamente inutile e deleterio entrare in competizione con te. Il paragone non sussiste. È come se tu giocassi alle Olimpiadi e io stessi cercando di qualificarmi agli interregionali. E basta.”

  
Nel mezzo del suo monologo, Jyoan aveva cominciato vagamente ad accorgersi della fuoriuscita irrefrenabile di parole che sgorgava indomita dalle sue labbra. Ma fu solo una volta terminato che si rese conto dell'effettiva valenza dei sui contenuti. Come se il ponte che collegava bocca e mente non avesse più retto e tutti i pensieri in esso contenuti fossero fluiti tutti insieme, portando sia lui che l'oggetto delle sue riflessioni alla deriva.

Houmei, dal suo canto, aveva preso tutto con estrema serietà, non lasciando che le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento. Si sentiva lusingato e, al tempo stesso, terribilmente in colpa nell'ascoltare la confessione del compagno a cuore aperto. Sapeva che non doveva essere stato facile, per lui, ammettere certe cose. In primo luogo, a se stesso.

“Ochou-san...” - cominciò - “Ti ringrazio per le belle parole, davvero. Non hai capito un cazzo di me. Ma proprio niente di niente. Però ti ringrazio lo stesso... forse è meglio così, sai...”

Ancor prima che terminasse la frase, Jyoan scattò su come una molla.

“Io non avrei capito un cazzo di te?! Ma oh! Come ti permetti?? Guarda che io invece penso, anzi, sono assolutamente certo di comprenderti molto meglio di quanto non faccia il tuo amico gorilla, per dirne una! Che si scioglie davanti alle tue moine, senza aver capito che è tutta una finta, la tua. Tu non sei realmente così e io me ne sono accorto fin da subito! I tuoi mezzucci possono funzionare con quell'idiota del tuo Momo-chan forse, ma non su di me! E devi essertene accorto tu stesso evidentemente, basti vedere che atteggiamento odioso hai sempre tu nei miei confronti...”

“Ascolta...calma.” - intervenne Houmei accomodante - “Una cosa alla volta. Hai perfettamente ragione. Toudai ha capito ancora meno di me di quanto non abbia fatto tu, il che non è comunque molto. Ma non devi prenderlo come un insulto. Sono davvero onorato che tu abbia un'opinione così alta di me... solo che non dovresti. Tutto qui.”

“Non fraintendere! Ho solo detto le cose come stanno... e non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho pronunciato, perché non ho mai detto di avere un'alta opinione di te, anzi!”

Houmei sospirò trasognato, socchiudendo gli occhi e gettando indietro la testa, rivolgendola alla luna soprastante.

“Sei proprio una brava persona tu, Ochou-san. Sono io che dovrei aspirare a essere un po' più simile a te e non viceversa.”

“Brava persona...” - rise amaramente Jyoan. “Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare. Sei tu che non hai proprio capito un cazzo di me, allora.”

“Invece qualcosa l'ho capita. Molto più di quanto tu pensi. E di quanto non faccia tu stesso, probabilmente.”

“Ma sentilo! Ha parlato lo psicologo della domenica! Ascolta... se sei convinto di avermi inquadrato in un certo modo, sono più che sicuro che ti sbagli. Io... io non sono come che appaio. Nel bene e nel male. Tu non sai quello che ho passato io. Ho visto... ho fatto cose che neppure ti immagini, e che non augurerei mai a nessuno di fare altrettanto. Neppure al mio peggior nemico.”

“Hai fatto quello che dovevi.” - sentenziò Houmei con un filo di voce.  
  
“Ma se non sai neanche a cosa mi sto riferendo!”

“Non ho bisogno di saperlo. Conosco bene quello che si prova in certe situazioni. Qualsiasi cosa ti sia successa, sono certo che non ti erano state date altre possibilità, perché una persona come te non commetterebbe mai nulla di male per propria scelta. Hai un senso etico e di giustizia troppo forti, per cadere nell'oblio.”

Houmei si aspettava un risposta da Jyoan, il quale però non emise alcun suono, continuando a guardare in lontananza di fronte a sé. Di conseguenza, Houmei optò percontinuare il suo soliloquio.

“Ascolta, tutti qui abbiamo un passato. Sono certo che ognuno di noi, chi più chi meno, abbia fatto e visto cose orribili nel corso della propria vita. Ma... il bello di entrare a far parte di un tempio zen, è che il passato non conta più. Si può ripartire da zero.”

“Ed è per questo che tu sei qui allora?”

Houmei rifletté in silenzio.

“Forse.”

Il silenzio avvolse nuovamente l'ambiente circostante. D'un tratto, Houmei si stese in posizione supina sopra il prato intriso di brina, mantenendo un'espressione tra il sognante e l'assente, come ipnotizzato dalla luna.

Nessuno dei due parlò. Jyoan, dopo averlo osservato per un po', si alzò e fece per andarsene.

“Ochou-san, per favore, rimani ancora per un po'...” - sibilò Houmei in un soffio lontano, allungando la mano verso Jyoan, senza però girarsi a guardarlo.

“Houmei...” - protestò debolmente il ragazzo dal capelli viola.

“Non farò niente, davvero. Voglio solo che tu rimanga.”

“Non mi va più di parlare con te. Scusa.”

“Non devi parlare. Ti prego. Rimani qua con me.”

Jyoan sospirò atterrito. Dopodiché, non senza una certa esitazione, si stese a terra di fianco a lui, rabbrividendo appena alla sensazione del prato umido sotto di lui. Così illuminati dalla luce delle luna, rassomigliavano entrambi a creature misteriose ed eteree, come due demoni lunari.

“Senti, Ochou...” - Houmei ruppe il silenzio - “Se dovessi lasciare il tempio...”

Prima ancora che Houmei potesse terminare la frase, Jyoan si rialzò subito di scatto.

“Che cosa?! Tu andartene?! Ma ti è dato di volta il cervello??!”

“Sto dicendo, ipoteticamente parlando...”

“Ipoteticamente parlando un paio di palle! Ma ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo??” - lo strillo acuto di Jyoan riecheggiò fra gli alberi circostanti - “Proprio tu, che hai già il titolo di Sanzo in tasca! Te l'ho già detto: per uno come te i voti non contano nulla, a differenza di noialtri comuni mortali. E questo lo sai benissimo pure tu! Quindi, se stai anche solo considerando di sprecare un'occasione del genere come l'emerito idiota che sei, io non...!”

“Ma mi lasci finire di parlare?!” - la voce di Houmei sovrastò quella dell'interlocutore - “Dio, sempre a partire per la tangente! Non sto pensando di mollare. Affatto. Ma se... poniamo che cause di forza maggiore mi impedissero di continuare...”

“Ma si può sapere cosa vai blateran.......??!”

Di colpo, Jyoan si interruppe. Aveva appena avvertito la sensazione di una mano sulla sua. Era quella di Houmei.

“...Mi mancherebbe, tutto questo. Mi mancherebbe terribilmente. Non voglio che finisca. Non voglio.”

Jyoan si voltò a guardare Houmei sgomento. Non stava piangendo. Ma dall'espressione che aveva in volto traspariva un'angoscia infinita, che mai si sarebbe sognato di vedere in Houmei.

Non capiva. Per quanto si sforzasse, Jyoan non riusciva a comprendere che cosa tormentasse il compagno fino quel punto. Che cosa lo spingesse a comportarsi in un modo tanto strano. Per la prima volta, aveva percepito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, in Houmei. Qualcosa che andava oltre il fingersi più stupido di quanto fosse per ingraziarsi le persone. Qualcosa di ambiguo. Di realmente oscuro e pericoloso.

Al di là di questo, Jyoan sentiva ora l'impulso gettargli le braccia al collo. L'avrebbe stretto forte e gli avrebbe detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Che neanche lui voleva che tutto finisse così. Che non sarebbe finito, se non l'avessero voluto loro. Che se fossero rimasti l'uno accanto all'altro, non avrebbero avuto nulla di cui temere.

Invece, non proferì parola. Continuò però a stringere quella mano, che era più nodosa e ruvida di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, senza mai lasciarla. Rimase con lui fino a quando Houmei non si addormentò. L'aveva osservato a lungo, prima di alzarsi e fare ritorno in stanza. Aveva un'aria così innocente, con la bocca semi-aperta e il respiro regolare. Gli accarezzò il bel viso dormiente e si chinò per stampargli delicatamente le labbra sulla fronte. Non poté udire il debole lamento che seguì, poiché ormai se n'era già andato.

***

“ _Sono dieci. Tutti in fila per tre col resto di uno. Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto nove, dieci... dieci._

O erano undici?

_No, dieci._

Ah.

_Hanno tutti più o meno la stessa statura, mentre i visi sono completamente diversi. Non riesce a distinguerli molto bene, però. Hanno un che di famigliare, ci avrebbe potuto giurare... eppure è assolutamente certo che non può averli mai visti prima di allora._

“ _Qual è la cosa che desideri di più al mondo?” - domanda quello con la testolina nera._

Eh, bella domanda. Qual era la cosa che avrei desiderato di più al mondo, all'età di nove anni? Probabilmente, fuggire. Lasciarmi tutto indietro, proprio come fece Sekong. Anche se alla fine lei muore. E dire che era nata come una sorta di storia educativa, per insegnarci a non contravvenire il fato... ma io l'avevo sempre interpretata diversamente...

“ _Perché non parli? Stiamo aspettando.”_

Ah sì, scusate. Dunque dunque... che cosa avrei potuto volere all'epoca... o forse, farei meglio a chiedermi: che cos'è che voglio adesso?

_«Che cos'è che voglio adesso?»_

“Voglio rimanere. Voglio rimanere qui.”

“ _D'accordo. Ma sappi che ti costerà.”_

Houmei spalancò gli occhi di colpo. Il cuore gli rimbalzava nel petto senza sosta. Merda. Era successo di nuovo.

Era rovinosamente crollato senza rendersene conto. 

«Com'è possibile che... ah sì. Giusto. La notte scorsa.»

Realizzò subito dove si trovava. Si guardò attorno. Era solo. Jyoan doveva essersene già andato da un pezzo. Beh, non poteva di certo biasimarlo. Si alzò lentamente, sciogliendo gli arti indolenziti. Doveva aver dormito in una posizione strana, e come risultato ora gli doleva anche il collo. Chissà che ore erano. Il sole era già alto nel cielo. Sperò intensamente che la riunione mattutina non fosse ancora iniziata.

“Scusate il ritar...!!!” - esordì, entrando di corsa nella stanza della prima fazione, trovandola vuota. Merda.  
Corse in nell'ala principale dove si teneva la riunione del mattino. Completamente deserta.  
Si precipitò verso la mensa, sperando ardentemente di non essersi saltato la colazione almeno. Trovò solo qualche monaco intento a pulire e sparecchiare.

«Merda. Cazzo. Cazzo merda.»

Possibile che fossero già iniziate le lezioni? A giudicare dallo stato della mensa, era probabile che queste fossero cominciate già da un po'. Gli rimaneva un'ultima chance, per quanto non gli avrebbe procurato esattamente a una figura dignitosa.

Imboccò la via per l'atrio dove si tenevano le lezioni. Prese un bel respiro. Aprì la porta.

“GAKUDO-SAN****!!! PERDONI IL RITARDO!!!! Ero... ecco, stamattina mi sono recato a...!”

Undici paia d'occhi si posarono contemporaneamente su di lui. Con la coda nell'occhio, Houmei poté accorgersi di Genkai balzare su dalla sedia e portarsi nervosamente la mano al petto. Sì, forse era stato un po' troppo  _tranchant_ . Ma se non altro, aveva finalmente beccato la stanza giusta.

“Ah, Houmei,” - lo accolse l'insegnante con estrema calma - “Sei già di ritorno?”

“Huh?” - fece Houmei, senza capire.

“Sta' tranquillo: Jikaku-san ci ha comunicato stamattina che non avresti partecipato alle lezioni odierne. Ma se hai già finito, beh...”

“Jikaku-san.......cos.............ah! Sì sì! Cioè, no no! Non ho ancora... scusate. Avevo lasciato una cosa qui in classe.” - e così dicendo, prese un libro a caso dal banco di Ryuzen.

“Ehi! Ma quello mi serve!”- strepitò l'occhialuto.

“Ecco fatto. Adesso posso ritornare... alle mie mansioni. Scusate l'interruzione. Buon proseguimento!” - ed uscì tra lo sbigottimento generale.

“Ma... che cosa cavolo è stato...?!?” - sussurrò Ganpuku.

“Non lo so. Non lo so e non voglio sapere.” - gli fece eco Toudai.

Jyoan abbassò il capo e nascose il viso sotto il palmo della mano, sperando di camuffare così la sua ilarità mista ad incredulità.

«Jikaku-san... mi toccherà andare dal vecchio, per capirci qualcosa...» - borbottava Houmei tra sé e sé, ciabattando bruscamente verso lo studio del suo sensei e tentando contemporaneamente di ragionare sul da farsi.

“Houmei!” - tuonò una voce dal lato opposto del corridoio. Una voce così potente e perentoria che non avrebbe potuto appartenere che ad una persona.

“Si può sapere dove diamine eri finito?? È tutta la mattina che ti cerco!” - ruggì Jikaku, cingendogli le spalle e scuotendolo con forza. “Forza ragazzo, non c'è tempo da perdere. Ti stanno tutti già aspettando...”

“Aspettando?! Ma chi... che.......cosa....??!?!?”

“Non cincischiare! Avanti, marsh!”

Jikaku prese Houmei per un braccio e lo strattonò per tutto il corridoio fino al suo studio dove, in una frazione di secondo prima di aprirne la porta, gli si rivolse con un inquietante sorriso ed una frase altrettanto inquietante:

“Houmei, porgi un caloroso saluto alla tua famiglia!”

“Ma cos........EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!??!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La struttura della prima parte del capitolo è stata ispirata (per non dire “pescata a piene mani”) dalla rilettura di una delle mie fanfiction preferite di tutti i tempi: “Embracing the Ice Knife” di bnr. Consiglio a tutti gli eventuali fan di Slam Dunk che capiteranno su questa fanfic di leggerla, secondo me è un piccolo capolavoro della commedia. Per quanto riguarda le bnr, nell'improbabile evenienza che foste in ascolto... sappiate che questa fanfiction non esisterebbe senza di voi. Vi ringrazio di cuore per aver influenzato la mia scrittura in così giovane età. Ok, chiusa parentesi, vi lascio ora alle note effettive del capitolo :P
> 
>  
> 
> * Monaco buddhista, abate e poeta giapponese. Sì, faceva proprio quello di cui parlano Houmei e Jyoan.
> 
> ** Pratica meditativa per raggiungere una condizione di estrema quiete e risveglio del sé.
> 
> *** Non ha bisogno di spiegazioni. Non so come Jyoan possa essere familiare con un termine del genere... magari anche lui frequenta il circolo fanfictionaro, boh. (:p)
> 
> **** Nome inventato per il monaco insegnante che si vede nell'Ibun. È un vero nome buddhista che significa letteralmente “pratica della Via”.


	8. Di drammi famigliari e altri disagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove si fanno i conti con un passato che, a poco a poco, inizia a prendere dei contorni più definiti. E viene confermato che poco importa se uno è un adolescente, un padre di famiglia, un dirigente bancario, un candidato al titolo di Sanzo o il re della Svervegia in persona: le questioni famigliari risulteranno sempre essere l'apice del disagio e dell'imbarazzo per tutti noi. Per finire, un po' di angst, perché a chi non piace l'angst, giusto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weilààààààà quanto tempo è passato! Questo ottavo capitolo è stato un parto.... o meglio, l'avevo lasciato a metà mesi e mesi fa e poi l'ho terminato in praticamente un giorno. Lo so, i miei tempi di scrittura sono sempre molto equilibrati.
> 
> Ad ogni modo, ci tenevo a postare questo capitolo proprio il 7 marzo, e sapete perché? Perché oggi è il primo compleanno di Bastardi *_* Ebbene sì, un anno fa postavo il primo capitolo di questa fic (questo su Efp, che qui doveva ancora arrivarmi la conferma dell'account ^^') che pensavo si sarebbe conclusa in un paio di capitoli, e invece... è passato un anno e questi due non hanno nemmeno ancora limonato, che dire, voi lettori avete davvero la pazienza dei monaci buddhisti (quelli veri).
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno seguita dall'inizio, sia silenziosamente sia non (anche se ovviamente apprezzerei molto se tutti si facessero sentire ^^'), e ringrazio in particolar modo SeleneK e Rakuzanemperor per il loro impareggiabile supporto, senza di loro non saprei proprio come andare avanti :') <3 Se la fic prosegue è solo grazie a voi, altrimenti probabilmente avrei gettato la spugna dopo due capitoli.
> 
> Nella speranza che quest'anno daremo un senso al rating E di questa fic (se siete proprio disperati vi rimando all'AU Houmei/Jyoan che ho scritto per il p0rnfest, DOVE SI SCOPA DURO: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9662087), spero di ritrovarvi anche nei prossimi capitoli. Intanto beccatevi questo, sperando che sia di vostro gradimento ^_^

_Aprì gli occhi._

_Si guardò attorno; si trovava ai margini di un bosco verdeggiante, protetto dalle fronde vaporose di un frassino ricurvo. Non ricordava come fosse finito in un posto simile. Gli ultimi ricordi risalivano alle aspre montagne da cui stava discendendo da ormai giorni. Ad un certo punto, complici la fatica, la sete e la fame, aveva perso l’equilibrio ed era scivolato sopra una pietra, cadendo. Almeno, così gli sembrava di ricordare. Dopodiché, il nulla. Solo nero. Nero nero più cupo di una notte senza luna. Poi una luce, e di nuovo nulla. Ed ora si trovava lì, in un luogo che nulla aveva a che fare con quel paesaggio impervio e sassoso che aveva attraversato finora._

_«Possibile che sia rotolato giù dalla montagna fino a qui?» si chiese, scartando quasi immediatamente l'ipotesi. Aveva solo una decina d'anni, certo, ma non era uno stupido. Era cosciente del fatto che un scenario del genere sarebbe potuto risultare credibile solo all'interno di una fiaba. Se davvero fosse rotolato giù dalla montagna, si sarebbe sfracellato tra le rocce aguzze, seminando pezzi di organi vitali per tutta la via. Di certo non si sarebbe risvegliato tra le braccia protettive di Madre Natura. Già, messa in questi termini tale prospettiva aveva un che di decisamente fiabesco._

_Eppure, non si trattava né di un sogno né di una fiaba. Era la dura realtà. La realtà dei fatti da cui era fuggito che lo perseguitava, opprimeva, braccava._

_Tentò di muovere una gamba. I legamenti gli risposero a fatica. Doveva essere stato frutto della brutta caduta. Al di là di ciò tutto sommato, si sentiva bene. Bene per essere stanco, sporco, affamato, assetato e coperto di sangue. Coperto di sangue dalla testa ai piedi. Ma questo non aveva nulla a che fare con la caduta. Lo sapeva bene._

_Si appoggiò al tronco dell’albero con la schiena, tentando di sollevarsi. Da quella prospettiva, in piedi su un dosso di terra nascosto dagli alberi, poté scorgere una stradina di ciottoli, inconfondibile segno di civiltà._

_Possibile che quella strada portasse ad un villaggio? In un posto del genere? Non aveva abbastanza elementi per stabilire in quale zona del Tougenkyou si trovasse. Per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbe potuto trovarsi a chilometri e chilometri di distanza dalla comune, così come averci girato solo intorno e vi ci fosse giunto nuovamente per un crudele gioco del destino. Al solo pensiero rabbrividì. No, quella era un’opzione da escludersi. Non vi erano stradine di ciottoli al Kalamasutta. Le strade non erano mai state asfaltate, non modificate dall’intervento dell’uomo. Con la consapevolezza di ciò, poteva sentirsi al sicuro._

_Fece qualche passo. La gamba sinistra gli doleva, costringendolo a zampettare come un pulcino appena uscito dall’uovo. Inoltre, sentiva la testa farsi via via più leggera ad ogni passo e lo stomaco stretto in una morsa dolorosa, ma doveva proseguire._

_Procedette a rilento, passetto dopo passetto, trascinandosi sulla strada ad andatura dolorosamente claudicante. A poco a poco, poté scorgere la sagoma lontana di quella che poteva assomigliare a un conglomerato di edifici e abitazioni, che si ergeva immerso nella natura circostante. Un villaggio. La civiltà. La salvezza._

_Dato che era un bambino saggio, per prima cosa si domandò se non si fosse trattato di un miraggio, come spesso accadeva nelle storie di avventura che leggeva; ma no, più si avvicinava e più le figure si facevano vivide, prendevano corpo, diventavano reali. Riusciva ora anche a distinguere i colori da quella massa grigia di costruzioni. Sembrava una cittadina allegra e a tinte vivaci, che gli trasmetteva un’idea di vita, di frenesia. D’altra parte, qualsiasi cosa poteva risultargli frenetica rispetto alla vita rigorosamente piatta e cadenzata della comune. Quando fu ad una distanza sufficiente, poté osservare l’animato via vai per le strade brulicanti di gente, che dalla sua prospettiva apparivano come tante laboriose formichine. Questo avrebbe potuto considerarsi un punto a suo favore, perché forse, nella confusione, nessuno si sarebbe accorto di un bambino di circa undici anni con gli abiti intrisi di sangue, pensò._

_Ovviamente, si sbagliava._

_Non appena mise piede oltre il confine tra il bosco e il villaggio, il tempo al suo interno sembrò fermarsi. Ogni persona che incrociava, dapprima concentrata sulle proprio mansioni, di colpo si interrompeva e si fermava a guardarlo, con occhi enormi e increduli. Altri bambini più piccoli di lui lo indicavano con le ditina cicciotte, le loro madri a coprirli dietro le loro vesti. Ad ogni passo che faceva, si apriva un varco intorno a sé. Nessuno interveniva. Nessuno diceva nulla. Si limitavano ad osservarlo, e a scansarsi non appena la sua traiettoria collimava con la loro._

_Meglio così, pensò. Gli sarebbero solo stati d’intralcio. Non aveva bisogno della pietà di nessuno. Doveva solo proseguire. Sì, proseguire._

_Una volta giunto nel cuore della città attraverso quella dolorosa via Crucis, si sentì nuovamente sul punto di mancare. Era debole. Terribilmente debole. Gli angeli non sarebbero venuti a salvarlo. Così come i folletti del fiume, che l’avevano abbandonato e, di conseguenza, anche i suoi poteri. Del resto, l’avevano avvertito che gli sarebbe costato. Ma di certo non poteva immaginare fino a che punto._

_Si fermò davanti a una casa dipinta di giallo tenue. Appoggiò il braccio ad un muro di pietra, in cerca di equilibrio. Ormai aveva perso la sensibilità negli arti. La gamba sinistra era ridotta ormai ad un’appendice floscia, incapace di compiere movimenti di propria volontà. Il resto del corpo non era in condizioni migliori: il fiato spezzato, lo stomaco contratto e dolente per la fame, e ora all’interno delle sue orecchie avvertiva un formicolio strano, simile a un fischio sordo che gli attraversava i timpani._

_No, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a proseguire. Era giunto alla fine del suo viaggio. Se lo sentiva._

_D’un tratto, attraverso il suo campo visivo appannato, poté cogliere la fugace silhouette di una figura femminile. Lunghi capelli biondo grano sciolti sulle spalle. Un abito lungo e scuro. Un fermaglio luccicante a forma di fiore in cima alla testa. Com’era possibile? Proprio lì, in un posto del genere? No. Non poteva essere reale. Doveva per forza trattarsi di un’elaborazione della sua mente ad un passo dalla morte. Una sorta di visione consolatoria, insomma._

_Eppure…_

_Sembrava essere proprio lì. Di fronte a lui. Fisicamente. Girata di spalle, come ogni volta che armeggiava ai fornelli per preparare da mangiare. Come quando si dirigeva a lavoro. Come quando pregava._

_La figura si dirigeva a passo veloce verso la porta della casa gialla. L’attimo dopo, sarebbe sparita dal suo campo visivo. Sarebbe sparita dalla sua vita una seconda volta. Per sempre. Racimolando le ultime forze da qualche fonte sconosciuta, compì uno sforzo considerabile come sovraumano in quelle condizioni e scattò in avanti, percorrendo i pochi metri che lo separavano dalla donna. Trascinandosi faticosamente, si aggrappò alle lunghe vesti in un gesto disperato, quando la donna si trovava ormai sulla soglia della porta. Quest’ultima si girò di scatto, rivelando un enorme ed ingombrante pancione ed occhi azzurri sgomenti. Azzurri. Non verdi. Ma poco importava ormai._

“ _Mamma…” – esalò nel suo ultimo respiro poco prima di perdere definitivamente conoscenza, ancora aggrappato alle gonna di quella che, per la durata di una breve e disperata illusione, aveva sperato poter essere sua madre._

***

Non appena ebbe varcato la porta dello studio di Jikaku, Houmei non avrebbe dovuto sconvolgersi più di tanto. Del resto, come da programma, ciò che lo aspettava oltre la soglia era esattamente quello che il monaco più anziano gli aveva preannunciato, sebbene in maniera un po’ troppo frettolosa: la sua famiglia. O meglio, quella che ormai lui considerava tale da ormai più di una decina d’anni. Una famiglia di stampo matriarcale, composta di sole donne le cui età variavano tra gli undici e gli ottant’anni. Mancava qualcuno, però. Anche di quello non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi.

Invece, tale fu lo stupore di trovarsi di fronte a zia Ageha, nonna Yutia, la cugina Sumire e la figlia Nangua che cacciò un urlo.

“Houmei, un po’ di contegno per favore, suvvia,” – lo redarguirono all’unisono Jikaku e Ageha.

“Immagino che sia il suo modo di comunicarci che è contento di vederci… credo.” – ridacchiò Sumire in tono leggero.

“Zio Houmeiiiiiiiiii!” – esclamò una bambina bionda e lentigginosa, gettandosi tra le braccia del succitato “zio” (in realtà non avrebbe dovuto etichettarlo come tale, in quanto genealogicamente Houmei sarebbe stato un cugino, e non lo zio; ma sin da quando era piccola l’aveva sempre chiamato così), il quale si vide costretto a chinarsi per prenderla in braccio, continuando boccheggiare come un pesce in una boccia.

“Beh? Non dici nulla?” – commentò la nonna in un moto di disapprovazione. Era una vecchina minuta e arzilla, con una gran massa di capelli candidi raccolti in una treccia. Indossava un vestito tipico delle donne del Rishu, dalla lunga e ampia gonna in pesante tessuto nero sopra una sorta di grembiule colorato, e la testa era coperta da un fazzoletto altrettanto colorato, che la faceva assomigliare a una sorta di babushka.

“Il solito maleducato. Mi chiedo proprio da chi abbia preso…” – lo rimbeccò Ageha, picchiettando lungo il collo d’ebano della pipa che teneva tra le dita. Appariva come una donna di mezza età dal portamento fiero, poco femmineo ma di gran classe. Incuteva una certa soggezione solo a guardarla, con quella bocca sottile e arcigna, il naso lievemente aquilino e gli occhi scuri, sottili e intelligenti attraverso le lenti degli occhiali dalla montatura demodé. Gli incisivi erano macchiati di nero, imputabile al frequente uso di _kiseru*._

“Si… si può sapere cosa ci fate voi qui?!?” – biascicò Houmei senza fiato, continuando a stringere la bambina appesagli al collo come a mò di scimmietta.

“Ma zio Houmei, non sei contento di vederci?” – piagnucolò Nangua, il volto incastrato nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo.

“Ma certo che è felice di vedervi tesoruccio,” – commentò Jikaku affabilmente, non senza lanciare un’occhiata torva in direzione di Houmei – “E’ solo che è stato preso alla sprovvista. Nonostante io l’avessi avvertito che sareste venuto a trovarlo, ma sapete com’è questo qui, da un orecchio gli entra e dall’altro gli esce…”

«E questo quando mai l’avresti detto, eh vecchiaccio?» Houmei si trattenne dall’esprimere il pensiero che aveva formulato ad alta voce, rivolgendosi invece alla bambina che aveva in braccio con voce flautata:

“Che domande, è ovvio che sono felice di rivedervi, Nangua-chan! Solo... come dice il nonnino qui, non mi aspettavo di trovarvi qui. Sono un po’… un po’ frastornato, ecco. Avevo bisogno di un attimo di tempo per metabolizzare il fatto. Ma ora,” – sollevò la ragazzina in alto, facendola ridacchiare deliziata – “Posso darvi il benvenuto che vi spetta! La mia piccola Nangua-chan.” – mormorò Houmei rivolgendo alla bambina una sguardo carico di infinita dolcezza, pronunciandone il nome come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso.

Sentendosi preso in causa con l’appellativo di “nonnino”, Jikaku lanciò uno sguardo obliquo tra lo stizzito e il divertito ad Houmei attraverso le sopracciglia cespugliose, ma optò per il silenzio; fu Ageha a prendere il testimone, sentenziando in tono vagamente accusatorio. “Beh, non mi sorprende che tu lo sia. In fondo, sono solo passati tre anni dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Si vede che non sei più abituato ad averci intorno.”

Su quest’affermazione, calò un pesante silenzio. Houmei si ammutolì, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla donna e dirigendolo altrove con aria distaccata; anche gli astanti, Nangua esclusa, sembrarono di colpo particolarmente interessati alla punta delle loro scarpe. Fu Sumire ad intervenire in soccorso di Houmei, riempiendo la stanza con il trillo argentino della sua voce. 

“Eh sì, c’è da capirlo poverino. È stata una visita inaspettata la nostra. Pure noi non sapevamo niente fino a ieri, fino a quando zia Ageha non se n’è uscita con: “Domani mattina mi metterò in viaggio per il Taisouji, verso il Byakuyo. Chi vuole unirsi a me è il benvenuto, chi vuole restarsene a casa tanto meglio!” – disse facendo uscire risolino. Era una giovane donna sui trent’anni, piuttosto alta e piacente, benché avesse un che di slavato negli occhi azzurri e acquosi, nei capelli biondi troppo chiari e nelle sottili rughe d’espressione ai lati degli occhi, come se fosse invecchiata troppo precocemente. Portava i lunghi capelli sparsi sulle spalle, con un fermaglio a forma di farfalla in cima alla testa.

“Ah, ma non mi direte che avete chiuso la sartoria!” – esclamò Houmei sorpreso.

“Giammai. Non durante il periodo dei matrimoni, ma che scherziamo?” – commentò nonna Yutia, che unendo l’affermazione al suo forte accento del Rishu non poté fare a meno di provocare l’ilarità generale.

“Abbiamo dovuto chiedere alla vicina di tenere almeno traccia degli ordini, visto che chiudere anche solo per un giorno non se ne parla proprio.” – sospirò Sumire.

  
“Oh, capisco. E dire che pensavo che aveste chiesto a Zuka e Tsubaki di rimanere in negozio,” – fece Houmei distrattamente.

Le tre donne si scambiarono una breve occhiata tesa, tradendo un certo nervosismo. Nangua fece per aprire bocca, ma la madre la batté sul colpo, bloccandole il polso con una mano e anticipandola con voce lievemente strozzata: “Ah, ma sì sì, certo! Loro due sono rimaste a lavorare nel retrobottega ovviamente, intendevo dire che avevamo bisogno di qualcuno che rimanesse al bancone! É per quello che non sono potute venire, sai…”

Ageha alzò gli occhi al cielo, maledicendo silenziosamente la nipote per la sua totale incapacità di mentire in maniera quantomeno lontanamente soddisfacente. Houmei, pur cogliendo quella sfumatura di significato nelle frasi e i gesti di entrambe le donne, non disse nulla e si limitò ad annuire distrattamente. Di nuovo, il silenzio imbarazzato avvolse la stanza.

“Una splendida famigliola, davvero!” – la voce profonda di Jikaku riecheggiò attraverso le pareti sottili della stanza, facendo sobbalzare tutti. “Quale gioia avere quattro simili splendori come ospiti nel nostro umile tempio. Sei davvero un ragazzo fortunato, Houmei…”

“Oh sì. Non si immagina neppure quanto.”

Jikaku studiò attentamente la reazione del ragazzo, com’era solito fare, gettandogli un’occhiata colma di significato; dopodiché, forte dei suoi modi signorili ed eleganti, si rivolse ad Ageha con voce suadente: “Anche lei è fortunata ad avere un nipote come il nostro Houmei, Ageha-san; se la signora si vuole accomodare, avremo modo di approfondire…”

Ageha non sembrò particolarmente colpita dalle maniere di galantuomo di Jikaku, a cui rispose con una certa freddezza. “Questo lo so bene. Certamente, non aspetto altro.”

Si rivolse poi a Sumire, la quale sembrava essere sul punto di dire qualcosa.

“Non è il caso che tu rimanga qui, cara. Perché non andate tutti insieme a visitare il tempio? Non è certo un’esperienza di tutti i giorni essere ospiti in un tempio di simile levatura.”

“Sei sicura?” – fece Sumire dubbiosa.

“Ma certo.”

“Mia cara,” – intervenne Jikaku – “Per quanto apprezzerei oltremodo avere una così bella giovane nel mio studio, non è il caso che tu ti annoi insieme a noi. Piuttosto, Houmei, fai il gentiluomo ed accompagna queste belle signore in giro per il Taisouji. Mi raccomando... voglio che sia tu che i tuoi compagni vi comportiate con ritegno, e non fatemi fare brutte figure!”

“Ho paura che non potrò garantire per gli altri, ma farò il possibile.” – affermò Houmei con un sorriso stanco. Porgendo un braccio rispettivamente a nonna e nipotina, iniziò ad avviarsi verso l’uscita dello studio esclamando con brio: “Allora, chi ha voglia di andare a vedere dei bei maschioni mezzi nudi?”

“Io! Io! Io!” – gli fecero eco l’anziana e la bambina, con Sumire a seguito che si portava sconsolatamente una mano alla tempia, mentre Ageha e Jikaku osservavano la scena scuotendo entrambi la testa divertiti.

I suddetti “bei maschioni” erano sì presenti ma, sfortunatamente per nonna Yutia e Nangua (e per noi), non erano mezzi nudi. Si trovavano nel bel mezzo di una pratica di Houjutsu, la quale generalmente non prevedeva denudamenti di alcun tipo.

I candidati della prima fazione erano intenti ad eseguire un semplice esercizio di telecinesi: trasportare un ciocco di legno secondo una traiettoria precisa, segnata attraverso vari punti di riferimento lungo il campo. Jyoan aveva quasi concluso il suo percorso con (secondo il suo punto di vista, almeno) mirabile maestria, senza esitazione alcuna nel guidare il ciocco secondo la traiettoria stabilita, finché tutto d’un tratto, alle sue orecchie arrivò un vociare femminile ( _«femminile?!?»_ ), e la sua panoramica venne invasa da un trio di donne ( _«donne?!?!?»_ ) di età differenti che si accompagnavano a nientepopodimeno che… Houmei. Non ci poteva credere. Che cosa diavolo significava tutto questo? Senza neanche avere il tempo sufficiente per realizzare quello che stava accadendo, perse tutta la sua concentrazione in un attimo, lasciando cadere il pezzo di legno che atterrò dritto dritto sulla testa di Ganpuku con un sonoro clunk. Quest’ultimo sembrò a malapena accorgersene, altrettanto rapito dalla scena che stava avendo luogo di fronte ai loro esterrefatti occhi.

“Su su, avvicinatevi, non fate le timide,” – Jyoan poté udire Houmei bisbigliare ciò alle tre donne. Donne. Solo una di loro poteva classificarsi come tale in verità. Una bionda sulla trentina. Le altre due erano una mocciosa con la faccia da peste che non poteva avere più di dodici anni e una vecchierella conciata come… come…

«Quell’abito…» 

Nell’osservare il vestito tradizionale dell’anziana signora, subito gli riaffiorarono alla mente ricordi a lungo sopiti, che Jyoan avrebbe preferito rimanessero tali. Tentò di rivolgere i suoi pensieri altrove, come ad esempio cercare di capire cosa diamine stesse succedendo intorno a lui.

“Signori e signore, _ladies and gentlemen_ , potrei richiedere la vostra attenzione?” – esordì Houmei con voce squillante, sebbene si accorse da solo che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di richiamare l’attenzione di nessuno, siccome tutti gli occhi erano già puntati su di loro.

“Ecco… oddio, però adesso mi sento in imbarazzo a fare così! Niente, volevo solo cogliere l’occasione per presentarvi la mia famiglia. Questa è nonna Yutia, poi c’è Sumire, e questa è Nangua. C’è anche mia zia Ageha nei paraggi, ma è rimasta a…”

“Ma... quella ragazzina è tua figlia?” – una voce sottile, che generalmente rimaneva sovrastata dalle altre o più semplicemente muta, si levò dal gruppo della prima fazione; apparteneva a Genkai, il volto privo di espressione e timbro monocorde, come un oracolo alla lettura di un responso.

Al suono di quelle parole a dir poco inaspettate, diverse mascelle rotolarono a terra. Jyoan sbiancò di colpo, assumendo un'inquietante sfumatura azzurrina, mentre per poco Houmei non sputò fuori un polmone. Gli ci volle qualche secondo prima di riacquistare la calma e, in mezzo ai volti egualmente sconvolti di compagni e parenti, dovette sforzarsi di formulare una sorta di giustificazione impacciata.

“Eeeeehhhh??!?! Ma… ma… ma no Gen-chan, cosa vai pensando?!? Non fraintendere! Una figlia io??! Assolutamente no, io non ho figli. Punto. Poi, si dà il caso che questa signorinetta abbia già dieci anni compiuti. A quanti anni dovrei averla avuta, dodici? E comunque, è figlia di mia cugina. Vabbè che si dice che "non vi è cosa più divina che scoparsi la cugina", però ti assicuro che io non...”

“HOUMEI, MA COSA DIAVOLO STAI DICENDO!!??!!?!” - un urlo collettivo zittì forzatamente il malcapitato Houmei, che in quattro e quattr'otto si ritrovò la testa colpita dal massiccio pugno di Toudai e dal bastone di nonna Yutia. 

“Non davanti alla bambina, stupido!” - ruggì quest'ultima, colpendolo ripetutamente sulla nuca con forza.

“Ahio! Ma io stavo solo scherzando! Ahem, Nangua, tu non hai sentito nulla, vero?”

“Che cosa, zio?” - domandò la piccola con grandi viola occhi ricolmi di candore.

“Io non ho parole...” - sussurrò Sumire, coprendosi il volto rosso come un pomodoro maturo fra le mani.

“Neanche io.” - le fece eco Toudai, portandosi anch'egli sconsolatamente la mano al volto.

In tutto questo, il viso di Jyoan aveva cominciato ad assumere nuovamente un colorito umano. 

“Ah... capito. Mi sono sbagliato, evidentemente.” - mormorò Genkai con aria imbarazzata. - “Scusate davvero.”

“N-non fa niente Gen-chan,” - intervenne Houmei premuroso - “anzi, anche direi che ci hai aiutati a rompere il ghiaccio in maniera molto originale! E bravo Gen-chan!” - e rise privo di umorismo, sotto lo sguardo sospettoso di alcuni tra i presenti.

***

“Le dispiace se fumo?” - domandò Ageha, portandosi il beccuccio della kiseru alle labbra.

“Non si preoccupi signora, anzi,” - Jikaku accese un fiammifero e lo avvicinò all'apertura della pipa, per poi portarlo alla sigaretta che reggeva tra i polpastrelli ingialliti di nicotina - “le faccio compagnia.”

Ageha sorrise, facendo uscire il fumo dalle narici annerite come i denti. “Non immaginavo che ai monaci di alto rango fosse permesso di fumare. Sarà contento Houmei, dato che fuma anche lui come un ciminiera, purtroppo.”

“Oh oh oh, è proprio esatto. I monaci d'alto rango. Quindi, potrà solo se riuscirà nell'impresa di diventare Sanzo.” - e lasciò che queste ultime parole si diffondessero nell'aria, come il fumo che aveva appena espulso dai polmoni.

“Mi spiace essere scortese, signor Jikaku,” - tagliò corto Ageha, decisa ad arrivare subito al nocciolo della questione - “ma vorrei sapere... il perché della mia convocazione.”

Jikaku studiò attentamente la donna attraverso le folte sopracciglia che arrivavano a coprigli gli occhi, oscurandogli lo sguardo. “Signora... lei ha detto di essere la zia di Houmei, giusto?”

“Esatto. Io non sono mai stata sposata e non ho mai avuto figli, ma mi sono sempre presa cura di alcuni figli delle mie sorelle e fratelli, coloro che non potevano accudire. Sa, siamo una famiglia piuttosto numerosa...”

“Infatti, mi pare di aver capito che oltre Sumire ed Houmei, avesse dato ospitalità anche ad altri due nipoti, giusto?”

“Sì, Zuka e Tsubaki. Tsubaki è la sorella minore di Sumire, entrambe figlie di mia sorella, che purtroppo è mancata, mentre Zuka è figlia di mio fratello.”

“E Houmei?”

“Houmei è figlio dell'altro fratello, il maggiore.”

"Quello che ha avuto ben otto figli, giusto?"

Ageha alzò lo sguardo in direzione dell'uomo che aveva di fronte, quasi fulminandolo con i suoi occhi penetranti. 

“Non è neanche il caso di chiedere come abbia ottenuto questo genere di informazioni, giusto?”

Jikaku stropicciò la punta della sua sigaretta contro il portacenere di ceramica in tutta tranquillità, asserendo poi con aria stanca:

“Signora Ageha, lei è una donna intelligente. Di sicuro non c'è bisogno che le spieghi che la moglie di suo fratello, Ayalla Den in Uriankhai, ha avuto un solo figlio maschio, morto nella guerra del Rishu circa otto anni fa, non è vero?”

Ageha deglutì, abbassando lo sguardo con aria greve; Jikaku, non volendo mancare di rispetto a una signora di tale classe , decise per optare per un approccio più soft.

“Avanti, signora Ageha: mi dica tutto quello che sa su Uriankhai Houmei, per favore. Se questo è poi il suo vero nome.”

A poco a poco, il trambusto generale di cui il campo di esercitazioni di Houjutsu si era fatto teatro si chetò, e le cose tornarono alla normalità. Almeno, per quanto normale potesse classificarsi la presenza di quattro donne in un tempio buddhista composto da soli uomini. Com'era facile aspettarsi, la presenza di una bella donna come Sumire non poté che risvegliare l'interesse di molti dei candidati che, comprensibilmente, riversavano in uno stato di frustrazione sessuale da ormai mesi se non anni. Alcuni, come Doutaku, Sho'un e Gichou, lo dimostravano in maniera estremamente palese e pressante, avendo attorniato la giovane madre e tentando di impressionarla con racconti delle loro imprese, storielle divertenti sul tempio ed altre amenità; altri, come Toudai, Ryuzen e Ganpuku, mascheravano il loro interesse dedicandosi ad altre attività, ma continuando a rivolgere timide occhiate in direzione della bionda ragazza; altri ancora, come Jyoan, Genkai e Seiran, non ne sembravano minimamente toccati. Il Colonel, dal canto suo, conversava amabilmente con nonna Yutia, mentre Houmei osservava tutta la scena in disparte, divertito e comodamente seduto sul verde prato del tempio assieme a Ganpuku e Genkai, tutti impegnati ad insegnare alla piccola Nangua il mah-jong. Quest'ultima però non sembrava particolarmente interessata al gioco tanto quanto a uno degli apprendisti monaci in particolare, il quale sedeva con aria annoiata sotto l'ombra di un albero, intento a scribacchiare qualcosa su di un taccuino.

Approfittandosi di un momento di distrazione del trio, Nangua si alzò da terra e scattò in quella direzione; dopodiché il succitato, accortosi di una presenza furtiva alle sue spalle, alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con il volto lentigginoso e paffuto di una bambina bionda che gli studiava attentamente il volto.

Jyoan sospirò. Già detestava i bambini normalmente. Figuriamoci quelli imparentati con quell'emerito idiota.

“Di', ma tu sei un maschio o una femmina?” - chiosò la ragazzina, venendo immediatamente fulminata sul posto dallo sguardo dell'interlocutore, non sembrandone però minimamente scalfita.

Jyoan poteva udire chiaramente degli sghignazzi soffocati provenire dal prato sottostante e, reprimendo un improvviso intento omicida, si rivolse invece alla bambina con aria stizzita: “Sai, avrei una proprio una bella risposta adatta per te, ma poi non vorrei che tua madre mi denunciasse...”

“Ah! Hai la voce da maschio, e quindi sei un maschio! Bastava che lo dicessi.” - esclamò Nangua allegra, per poi proseguire: “E i tuoi capelli sono veri?? E gli occhi? Porti le lenti a contatto colorate??”

“Nangua,” - la redarguì Houmei con dolcezza, avvicinandosi ai due - “guarda che non è carino tempestare di domande una persona che non conosci, specialmente con domande di questo tipo.”

“Perché no? Guarda che era un complimento! Sono bellissimi! Assomigli un sacco ad un idol in voga ultimamente, lo sai?? Anche lui ha i capelli viola come i tuoi!”

“Ah, ma davvero?” - fece Jyoan con malcelato autocompiacimento. Gli capitava spesso di venir paragonato agli idol, e per quanto non fosse certo il tipo da interessarsi a quei cantantucolida strapazzo non poteva che prenderlo come un complimento.

“Sarà, ma sicuramente quell'idol avrà i capelli tinti, quelli di Cho-cho-san sono veri, sai?”- sorrise Houmei, gettando un' occhiatina ammiccante al suddetto Cho-cho-san” - “e scommetto che saprebbe cantare anche meglio di lui.”

“Cho-cho-san?? Ti davvero chiami così? E sai cantare?? Ma allora sei davvero un idol!” - squittì Nangua deliziata, cingendosi il viso fra le mani e saltellando sul posto come un'invasata - “Ascolta, ci facciamo una foto insieme?? Così poi racconto alle mie amiche che ho incontrato quell'idol che ti dicevo, tanto secondo me in foto non si capisce tanto la differenza e...”

“No, aspetta, io non mi chiamo affatto così!”- protestò Jyoan, imprecando sotto voce contro Houmei, che dal suo canto se la rideva sotto i baffi.

“Ehi ehi, andiamo Nangua-chan, guarda che se dedichi tutte queste attenzioni a Cho-cho-san potrei offendermi, eh?” - piagnucolò con aria fintamente risentita.

“Ah ma no, tranquillo zio Houmei, ovviamente sei molto più bello tu!” - rispose Nangua aggrappandosi a lui e portandogli le braccia al collo.

“Ma oh!” - strillò Jyoan, scattando su in piedi e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi in segno di disappunto - “Ma taci mocciosa, cosa ne sai tu? Guarda te che razza di maniere, ma io non so...!”

“Eeeeh la voce dell'innocenza...” - gongolò Houmei, divertito dalla reazione sopra le righe del compagno.

“Oh no, non te la prendere Cho-cho-san, naturalmente sei molto carino anche tu!” - intervenne Nangua sventolando le mani e dispiegando le labbra in un sorriso a trentadue denti adornato da un apparecchio metallico. - “Senti, invece di startene qua tutto solo a fare il musone perché non vieni con noi a giocare a mah-jong? È divertente, me lo stavano insegnando poco fa...”  
  
“Ma neanche per sogno!” - sibilò Jyoan con sdegno. - “E comunque a mah-jong ci si gioca in quattro, mica in cinque, non lo sai mocciosa?” 

“Oh, ma non è un problema Cho-cho,” - chiosò Houmei, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del compagno e rivolgendo lo sguardo altrove - “puoi prendere il mio posto, io intanto vado un attimo a scambiare due parole con la mamma che altrimenti si sente trascurata, va bene Nangua-chan? Divertitevi! E mi raccomando, comportati bene con Cho-cho-san.” - e mentre Jyoan si ritrovò trascinato per un braccio da una bambina pestifera contro il suo volere, Houmei riuscì ad intercettare a Sumire, che si era appena liberata dei suoi pretendenti.

“Sono dei bei tipi, non è vero?” - ammiccò Houmei, facendole l'occhiolino.

“Sì sì, molto simpatici, ma sono anche un bel po' insistenti!” - fece spallucce lei - “E poi i monaci non dovrebbero fare voto di castità?”

“Sì, ma solo finché si è in procinto di prendere i voti comunque, dopodiché via libera! Sempre che non si diventi Sanzo, chiaramente. Suvvia, bisogna cercare di capirli, probabilmente non vedono una donna da chissà quanto.” 

Sumire annuì e, abbassando la voce, sussurrò con aria complice: “Il moro alto in effetti non è male, però.”

“Eeeeh aspetta, intendi dire Momo-chan? Momo-chan è un bel manzo, altroché! Dai che te lo presento! Ehi Momo-chan!” - fece per alzare il braccio in direzione di Toudai, ma subito venne zittito dal sibilo concitato di Sumire.

“Abbassa la voce, che hai capito! Uff, mi fai sempre fare brutte figure.” - si lamentò la ragazza, nascondendo il viso fra le mani.

Houmei si fermò ad osservare la reazione della cugina e, tutto d'un tratto, lo sguardo affettuoso che finora le aveva rivolto si fece di ghiaccio.

“Senti, ora però seriamente. Mi vuoi spiegare che diavolo ci fate voi qui?”

“Quindi mi sta dicendo che non sapete nulla su di lui.”

Jikaku spense l'ennesima sigaretta nel portacenere, mentre già se ne portava alle labbra un'altra. Lui e l'affascinante signora erano chiusi nel suo studio già da tempo ormai, e il livello di nicotina presente nell'abitacolo era abbastanza per avvelenare i polmoni di chiunque vi avesse messo piede all'istante.

“Esatto. Le sto dicendo la verità. Quando l'abbiamo ritrovato avrà avuto sì e no undici anni. O meglio, è stato lui a trovare Sumire, una decina di anni fa. Me lo ricordo, bene perché era incinta di Nangua proprio in quel periodo. Era completamente sotto shock. Non vi dico in che condizioni... o meglio, lui stava bene. Ce ne siamo accertati con un dottore, che ha affermato che la salute era buona, sebbene...”

“...sebbene?”

La voce di Ageha si fece improvvisamente dura, e la postura si irrigidì a sua volta.

“Ascolti, con tutto il rispetto, non ho intenzione di parlare di questo con lei. Ne va dell'affetto che provo per il ragazzo. Le basti sapere che non era ferito gravemente, tutto qui. Non è chiaro cosa possa essergli accaduto, sa, lo Zikkawei è piccolo, se fosse stato coinvolto in qualche incidente si sarebbe venuto a sapere...”

“Pensate però che abbia origini del Rishu, come voi, del resto?”

“Sì, questo ne abbiamo la quasi più totale certezza. In parte per via dei suoi tratti somatici - ma soprattutto perché conosceva qualche parola del dialetto del Rishu, così ci ha confermato mia madre. D'altra però, chi lo sa, se si pensa alla guerra... tutto può essere.”

“Capisco. Ed il nome?”

“Il nome ce l'ha fornito lui, ovviamente. Non penso proprio che un bambino di undici anni si inventerebbe un nome, se è questo quello che vuole sottintendere, non crede?”

“Forse. Ma qui si sta parlando di Houmei, non di un bambino qualsiasi.”

“Ascolti.” - Ageha abbassò lo sguardo, posando le mani sulla veste scura ed artigliando la stoffa tra le unghie lunghe e smaltata - “Come ha anche detto lei, Houmei non è una persona qualsiasi. Mi creda, io ne ho cresciuti tanti, di ragazzi... a partire dai miei nipoti. Non ho mai visto un ragazzo tanto intelligente, capace di eccellere in ogni cosa che fa... è uno zuccone, senza ombra di dubbio. Un carattere difficile, particolare... anche se forse a vederlo così non sembrerebbe. Ci ha anche fatto penare, mi creda, crescendo ne ha combinate d cotte e di crude, e non sto parlando di semplici marachelle o piccoli atti di ribellione, come qualsiasi ragazzo in fase di crescita. No, Houmei ha anche commesso degli atti davvero gravi, che hanno messo a repentaglio il nostro nucleo familiare, nonché il nostro rapporto. Eppure, nonostante manchi perfino il legame di sangue, abbiamo sempre voluto tenerlo al nostro fianco. È davvero un ragazzo speciale, unico nel suo genere... io... non sa quanto sono fiera di lui, per aver messo la testa a posto, ed essere qui, in un tempio celebre come il Taisouji, in corsa al titolo di Sanzo. Noi non siamo una famiglia religiosa - infatti, mi sorprende che abbia anche solo i fondamenti della religione buddhista. Ma io sento che questa è la sua chiamata. Il suo destino. Quindi, la prego, non mandatelo via da qui.”

Una volta terminato il suo monologo, la donna notò una luce particolare brillare tra le sopracciglia cespugliose del monaco, così come un sorriso sornione che non poté fare a meno di farle venire in mente una _kitsune*_ *. Passando le dita tra una pila di fogli, la suddetta kitsune ne estrasse uno e lo lesse ad alta voce: “Il figlio di suo fratello Kon, giusto?” - sentenziò mostrandoglielo.

Ageha sorrise a sua volta. “Esatto.”

“Nato nel Zikkawei il ventinove agosto dell'anno XXXX... che coincidenza!”

“Eh già, proprio una bella coincidenza.”

Jikaku fece un piccolo inchino, porgendole il palmo ruvido.

“È stato un piacere parlare con lei, signora Ageha. La prego, ci venga a trovare di nuovo al più presto.”

Ageha ricambiò l'inchino e la stretta di mano con riconoscenza.

“Altrettanto. Torneremo senz'altro.”

Sentendosi quello sguardo di ghiaccio addosso, Sumire avvertì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Adorava quel ragazzo, che considerava quasi come un fratello più che un cugino, benché non fosse né l'uno nell'altro. Però sapeva bene che, talvolta, potesse comportarsi una persona davvero pericolosa. Non tanto dal punto di vista meramente fisico, in quanto sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai sfiorata nemmeno con lo stelo di un fiore; ma per quanto riguardava la sua psiche, beh, c'era da stare attenti. Molto attenti.

“Io non ne so niente, va bene? Chiedilo a zia Ageha. Sono venuta qua perché non potevo lasciare Nangua da sola a casa.”

“Ma a casa non ci sono Zuka e Tsubaki?” - incalzò Houmei, non mutando minimamente l'espressione gelida in volto.

Sumire si morse il labbro. Per sua grande sfortuna, sapevano entrambi quanto fosse una pessima bugiarda.

“Sì, certo, ma sai, quelle due sono sempre così occupate con il lavoro che non avrebbero tempo di tenere d'occhio questo diavoletto...”

“Potevate lasciare la nonna a casa, allora. Non mi pare saggio lasciare che una persona della sua età affronti un viaggio del genere.”

“Ma la nonna ci teneva tanto a vederti.”

“Perché, tu e le altre no?”

Quel tono supplichevole, quasi infantile, che cozzava terribilmente con l'aria distaccata che circondava Houmei, colse Sumire totalmente alla sprovvista. Di colpo, venne assalita dal senso di colpa e da una gran pena per quel ragazzo che, nonostante tutto, doveva aver provato un senso di solitudine ed abbandono per tutto il corso della sua giovane vita, più di quanto lei potesse anche solo cercare di comprendere.

“Ma certo che tenevamo a vederti, sciocchino.” - si mosse per abbracciarlo, affondando le mani nella schiena che, al tatto, si era fatta più ampia e muscolosa di quanto ricordasse - “Infatti, noi siamo qua.”

Houmei non fece nulla per ricambiare l'amorevole abbraccio di quella che considerava una sorella maggiore, limitandosi ad annusare il famigliare effluvio dei suoi capelli biondi che gli solleticavano le narici. Si ritrovò a pensare che fino a pochi anni prima non sarebbe riuscito a guardarle la sommità della testa, in quanto i due erano pressoché alti uguali; ma ora che aveva guadagnato qualche centimetro in più, poteva ottenere quella prospettiva, la stessa che aveva su...

“Voi sì, ma Zuka e Tsubaki no.” - mormorò perentorio.

“Te l'ho detto, devono lavorare...”

Houmei la respinse dolcemente, ma l'espressione in volto che non aveva nulla di dolce.

“Sumire, seriamente. Non ho più dodici anni, pensi davvero di riuscire a prendermi per il culo così? Soprattutto quando come bugiarda vali meno di zero, lasciatelo dire.”

“Houmei...” - bisbigliò Sumire in tono greve.

“Non capisco proprio perché vi ostiniate a comportarvi così. È per cercare di proteggere me? O proteggere voi stesse forse? In entrambi i casi, ormai è totalmente inutile, perché ormai è finita, non è vero? Perché non lo ammettete? Perché non ammettere che ormai sono fuori dai giochi, punto. Non è più semplice essere onesti con noi stessi e dire le cose come stanno, una volta tanto?”

“Ooooh...” - dalla bocca di Sumire uscì un rantolo soffocato, mentre si portava le mani alle tempie come in preda al dolore - “Lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così. Lo sapevo. Perché ti devi accanire su di me, quando invece dovresti affrontare la questione con Ageha?”

“Non mi sto accanendo contro nessuno. Voglio solo sentire quello che già so, e voglio che lo ammetti anche tu, tutto qui.” - il tono di voce di Houmei era fermo e docile, come se stesse parlando del più e del meno tranquillamente, in forte contrasto con il linguaggio del corpo espresso dalla sua interlocutrice. Un quadretto così surreale che sarebbe stato difficile da ignorare, come testimoniavano le diverse paia di occhi che vi si erano soffermate con perplessità. Houmei sembrò non curarsene minimamente.

“Che succede?” - d'un tratto, una voce roca, femminile e distinta irruppe nell'etere, distogliendo l'attenzione di tutti dalla scena a sé.

“Ah, zia Ageha, eccoti qui,” - esclamò Houmei con brio improvviso, lasciando cadere la discussione sotto gli occhi sgomenti della cugina. - “Senti un po', non è per caso mi hai portato delle sigarette?”

“E perché mai avrei dovuto?”

“Come perché mai?”

“Sei in un tempio, mica al porto. E poi, non ho mai approvato che tu fumassi.”

“Parla proprio lei...” - sbuffò Houmei mettendo su un broncetto.

“Mamma, zia Ageha...” - intervenne Nangua, correndo verso di loro a tutta birra - “Gli _oni-chan_ del tempio mi stanno insegnando a giocare a mah-jong, e sto vincendo io! Venite a vedermi per favore??”

“Ma certo cara,” - la rassicurò Ageha - “tra un minuto veniamo, dobbiamo solo scambiare due chiacchiere tra adulti, d'accordo?” - e non appena la ragazzina si fu allontanata, si rivolse ai due giovani con aria solenne, sempre reggendo la kiseru in mano con naturalezza tale da sembrare un'estensione del suo braccio destro.

“Sai Houmei, oggi è davvero un giorno fortunato per te. Non solo ho deciso di ignorare il vostro piccolo screzio di poco prima, di cui non mi interessa nemmeno sapere la causa. Ma posso anche affermare di averti fatto un enorme favore oggi. Dovresti esserne davvero grato.”

“Oh sì, lo sono eccome. Puoi credermi sula parola, mia cara zia.” - affermò Houmei, assumendo il solito tono rispettoso ma distaccato con cui sembrava sempre rivolgersi alla donna.

“Ti credo. Per questo motivo, non è neanche il caso che specifichi quanto tu sia in debito con me, e in cosa si riassuma tutto questo, non è vero?”

“Sai, potrei avere una mezza idea, ma onde evitare fraintendimenti è forse il caso che tu lo ripeta, se non ti dispiace.”

“Houmei... per favore, smettila.” - gemette Sumire, la fronte corrucciata e gli angoli della bocca dispiegati in una smorfia sofferente.

“Va tutto bene cara, il ragazzo qui ha ragione, come si dice... patti chiari, amicizia lunga. Dunque, così come l'ultima volta che ti salvato la pelle, la condizione è sempre la stessa: rimani qui, datti da fare per riuscire nella tua impresa, e non tornare mai più. Siamo intesi?”

Houmei non rispose. Il silenzio che li circondava, così denso di tensione da poter essere tagliato con un coltello, venne invece colmato da un vociare che faceva vibrare l'aria in maniera sgraziata, risuonando quasi come... 

“Ecco! Le _quattro benedizioni della casa***_! Alla faccia tua, brutta mocciosa malefica, tié!”

“Ochou-han... è solo una bambina... abbi un po' di contegno, suvvia...”

“Ma che bambina e bambina! Questo qui è un piccolo mostro venuto dagli inferi! Ora le faccio vedere io chi comanda! Ti distruggerò, maledetta!!!”

“.............................................”

***

Infine, la sera calò come un sipario su una delle giornate più assurde e tragicomiche della vita di Houmei. Almeno, per quanto riguardava gli ultimi tempi. E come concludere una giornata in modo migliore se non in compagnia di una delle persona che contribuivano attivamente a rendere la sua esistenza ulteriormente assurda e tragicomica?

Ma non gli dispiaceva. Non gli dispiaceva affatto.

“Uff, dobbiamo stare attenti, che anche questo pacchetto sta già per finire. Maledetta Ageha, cosa le costava portarmi un pacchetto o due...” - borbottò Houmei, rigirandosi nervosamente il pacchetto di Marlboro tra le dita. Non aveva avuto il tempo materiale di metabolizzare quello che era accaduto tra lui e Jyoan nel corso della notte precedente, decidendo perciò che avrebbe saltato il processo a piè pari, nella vana speranza che sarebbero finalmente giunti a una sorta di epilogo la sera stessa.

“La tua famiglia è un vero spasso, Houmei,” - affermò Jyoan con una leggera punta di sarcasmo.

“Ah, se lo dici tu. Vista da fuori, forse sì. Ma sono tutte delle gran rompiballe, credimi. Sei fortunato che non c'erano le mie altre due cugine, altrimenti avresti dovuto sopportare urletti e motteggi tutto il giorno.” - si stiracchiò da seduto allungando le braccia verso l'alto e gettò la testa all'indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi alla sua maniera solita. “Comunque, hai visto? Sei piaciuto alla mia nipotina, e persino a mia nonna, sai? Mi ha chiesto di te poco prima di salutarci... non sono sicuro che abbia capito che sei un uomo visto che continuava a riferirsi a te come "quella bella ragazza dai capelli strani'', io ho tentato di spiegarglielo però...”

In tutta risposta, Jyoan lanciò una bella gomitata dritta nelle costole del compagno, dopodiché aggiunse: “Ah beh, che culo: Jyoan - il più amato dalle nonne e dalle bambine pestifere” - esclamò con voce impostata tipo speaker, facendo ridere Houmei - “Perché, a tua zia e tua cugina non sono piaciuto?”

“Ah Cho-cho-san, vuoi proprio fare colpo su tutte eh? Lasciane qualcuna anche agli altri...” - e riprese a ridacchiare - “Comunque, Ageha è lesbica, per tua informazione; mentre Sumire... con tutto il rispetto, non sei molto il suo tipo. Tende a preferire i fustacchioni mascolini, tipo Momo-chan, ecco...”

“....non intendevo in _quel_ senso... ma davvero tua zia è lesbica?”

“Oh sì, eccome. Aveva una compagna, ma poi si sono lasciate. Peccato, mi piacevano insieme, e in quel periodo era pure un po' meno acida.”

“Capito. Anche mia sorella è una lesbicona dichiarata.” - affermò con leggerezza.

Houmei spalancò gli occhi con nascente interesse.

“Ah sì? Ochou-san, non mi avevi detto di avere una sorella!”

“Beh, se non era mai uscito fuori il discorso finora! Ne ho ben tre in verità, due più grandi e una piccola.”

“Hm, interessante. E ti assomigliano?” - domandò ammiccando.

“No, neanche un po'. In realtà due sono acquisite, l'altra ha un padre diverso, quindi...”

“Capisco. Anche tu cresciuto in mezzo alle donne, eh?”

“Puoi dirlo. Queste famiglie a struttura matriarcale...”

“Hm, mi sa che ci capiamo allora. Ci capiamo sin troppo bene. Forse è per questo che andiamo d'accordo.”

“Se tu questo lo chiami andare d'accordo...” - lo punzecchiò Jyoan, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto complice. In reazione a ciò, Houmei si ritrovò a valutare l'idea che fosse arrivato il momento sfogare su di lui tutta la tensione accumulata durante la giornata e mettergli finalmente le mani addosso (e non solo), quando l'oggetto del suo desiderio se ne uscì con l'opzione meno allettante possibile.

“Senti, ci alleniamo un po' stasera? Ultimamente abbiamo cazzeggiato e basta, e mi sento un po' in colpa...”

Houmei, le speranze svanite e la morte nel cuore, riuscì solo a biascicare qualche parola in maniera più o meno convincente: “Ah... scusami, ma stasera io passo. Mi sento un po' stanco. Sai com'è, vedere quelle quattro mi ha un po' destabilizzato, ecco.”

“Oh.” - Jyoan abbassò lo sguardo, in quello che sembrava un moto di delusione. “Posso immaginare in effetti. Dunque vai a letto ora?”

“Sì. Possiamo allenarci domani, se ti va.”

“Vediamo. Forse mi allenerò un po' da solo adesso...”

Houmei si rimise in piedi, rivolgendo al compagno uno sguardo premuroso.

“D'accordo. Cerca solo di non strafare. E cerca di fare meno pressione possibile sugli arti, altrimenti poi ti sveglierai al mattino tutto indolenzito, lo sai no? Ci vediamo domattina, allora. Buonanotte. Cho-cho.”

“...proprio non ce la fai a chiamarmi col mio nome, eh? Buonanotte, Houmei.”

Quando ormai si fu allontanato abbastanza da non poter più distinguere la figura dell'altro neanche se si fosse voltato a guardarlo, Houmei si rese effettivamente conto della decisione che aveva preso, e se ne pentì amaramente. Perché accidenti se n'era andato? Quando invece avrebbe voluto rimanere con lui? Diamine, avrebbe potuto anche semplicemente rimanere lì ad osservarlo, lanciando un paio di istruzioni ogni tanto, senza dover nemmeno alzare un dito. Non gli sarebbe costato nulla, e avrebbe aumentato le possibilità dell'epilogo sperato.

Forse vi era un fondo di verità nella scusa che aveva accampato. Forse era rimasto effettivamente destabilizzato dall'incontro odierno. Non sarebbe stato così assurdo, se si pensava al vaso di Pandora dei ricordi che, da molto tempo a questa parte, sembravano appartenere a una vita precedente. Un Houmei che non c'era più, e che forse non era mai esistito.

Perso nelle sue elucubrazioni, quasi non notò il massiccio albero piantato nel bel mezzo del cortile poco prima di raggiungere l'entrata delle camerate, finendo per andare a sbatterci contro come in una gag di terz'ordine. “Ehi.” - borbottò l'albero in tono poco amichevole. Fu lì che Houmei realizzò che, in primo luogo, gli alberi non parlavano, e che, in seconda battuta, doveva essere davvero _molto_ destabilizzato dagli accadimenti del giorno per aver dovuto riflettere su ciò.

“Ah, Momo-chan! Sei uscito a fare anche tu una passeggiatina al chiaro di luna?” - esordì, accorgendosi da solo della leggera nota strozzata in fondo alla gola che rendeva la sua voce poco stabile.

“Dove cavolo sei stato?” - gli ringhiò contro Toudai in tono accusatorio.

“...ok, beccato. Sono uscito a fumare.”- non era del tutto una bugia. Del resto, era veramente andato a fumare.

“Sì, vabbè. "Fumare". Anche quell'altro deve fumare parecchio, vero?”

Houmei assottigliò gli occhi fino a renderli due fessure.

“...a cosa ti staresti riferendo, Momo-chan?”

“ _A cosa ti staresti riferendo_?” - gli fece il verso l'altro, rendendo la sua voce più acuta - “Ma con chi credi di parlare? Pensi di poter prendere per i fondelli me? Queste tue faccette potranno funzionare con gli altri, ma con me no.”

“Momo-chan, ma si può sapere che ti pren...”

“Insomma Houmei!” - sbottò Toudai, zittendolo in maniera perentoria - “Piantala con questi giochetti! Saranno quasi tre settimane che te ne vai a zonzo ad ogni ora della notte, pensavi davvero che non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno? E caso vuole vuole che ogni volta che mi giro e vedo il tuo futon vuoto, anche il futon di quell' _okama_ **** del cazzo sia vuoto! Guarda te che coincidenza!”

Toudai si fermò per riprendere fiato e ad osservare la reazione del suo interlocutore, il quale continuava a guardarlo con occhi semi-chiusi, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione.

“Se sono tre settimane che te ne sei accorto, perché non hai detto niente, allora?”

“No senti, non provarci nemmeno a rigirare la frittata, ok? E comunque, ho detto qualcosa eccome, devo ricordarti di tutte quelle volte che ti ho chiesto se c'era qualcosa che non andava e se avevi bisogno di parlare o hai una memoria selettiva?!”

“Peccato che non c'entri nulla con il fatto di andare in giro la notte. Non ho nessun problema, per cui non vedo perché dovrei parlarti dei miei problemi inesistenti.”

“Però con qualcun altro ne parli, evidentemente! O forse "parlare" non è contemplato.”

“Ok, Momo. Parliamoci chiaro. Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che io e "quell'okama del cazzo" ci vediamo per scopare di nascosto?” - dichiarò Houmei imperturbabile.

Udendo quelle parole, subito Toudai abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole.

“...Io non ho mai detto questo.”

“Ah no? Perché mi sembrava proprio questa l'antifona, a giudicare dal tuo tono accusatorio.” 

Gli zigomi pronunciati di Toudai si tinsero di un bel rosso porpora.

“Ti ripeto, io questo non l'ho detto. Se poi è così, beh...”

“No, non lo è affatto, ma mi sembra che sia proprio che morissi dalla voglia di sentirtelo dire invece!” 

“Stai facendo tutto da solo. Se poi hai la coda di paglia io...”

“La cosa di paglia?!?” - per la prima volta, Houmei alzò la voce, stringendo la mano in un pugno teso - “Guarda, te lo dico solo per chiarire i tuoi dubbi, anche se sinceramente non meriteresti una spiegazione: gli sto solo dando una mano ad allenarsi, ecco tutto. Ok, ogni tanto ci fumiamo una sigaretta e basta. Fine.”

“Non meriterei una spiegazione?!” - a quel punto, Toudai gli stava praticamente urlando contro - “Vacci piano ragazzino! Ma con chi credi di parlare?!!”

“La stessa cosa potrei chiederla io a te!” - gridò Houmei di rimando - “Mi stai accusando di cose mai successe per una tua qualche paranoia personale...”

“Non è paranoia, è solo che non capisco! Voglio dire, l'hai sempre preso in giro, l'hai sempre considerato fuori di testa come me, come tutti, e ora di colpo siete diventati amiconi!”

“Ah beh guarda, che sia fuori di testa lo penso tuttora. E continuo a prenderlo in giro per questo, anche di fronte a lui, se è per quello. Però mi sta simpatico. Mi è sempre stato simpatico.”

“Beh, proprio non sembrava, sai? Neanche reciprocamente.”

“Dici questo solo perché tu non lo sopporti, invece ti posso assicurare che è un bravissimo ragazzo. Sì, è un po' strano ed ha un brutto carattere, però...”

“Non lo sopporto. Via, non esageriamo. Non lo considero nemmeno.”

“Ma davvero? Eppure mi sembra che tu gli stia dando una discreta importanza ora invece...” - incalzò Houmei, fremendo di rabbia.

“Questo perché mi importa di te, non di lui! Pensi che ti faccia bene passare tutte queste notti insonni, dormire nelle ore di lezione, tutto per aiutare un tipo come lui, poi? Tu dovresti concentrarti sul tuo percorso, sui tuoi voti, sulla tua vita cazzo! Ma pensi che tutto questo sia un gioco?! Imparerai mai a prendere qualcosa seriamente??”

“Ti assicuro che la sto prendendo molto seriamente. Anche più di prima. E forse questo è anche grazie a un tipo come lui, lo sai?”

Toudai scoppiò in una risata amara, priva di umorismo, passandosi la mano tra la folta chioma bruna in segno di incredulità.

“Guarda, non ti rispondo neanche. Non ti riconosco nemmeno più. Parliamone quando avrai recuperato la ragione, che ora come ora mi sembra ottenebrata da un bel faccino. E sì - ho proprio detto questo. Mi prendo piena responsabilità di ciò. Buonanotte, Houmei.” - e passandogli accanto lo scansò, lasciando Houmei con il sapore del fiele ancora sulle labbra e un'espressione di puro allibimento a distorcergli i lineamenti.

“Toudai, ma che cazzo...aspetta! Toudai!”

Merda.

E fu così che la giornata più tragicomica della vita di Houmei si concluse in pura tragedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * É una pipa tradizionale giapponese (sì, lo so che non siamo in Giappone, ma se la Minekura riempie Saiyuki di riferimenti giapponesi posso farlo anch'io).
> 
> ** Una creatura del folklore giapponese, una specie di volpe conosciuta per essere particolarmente furba e tendenziosa.
> 
> *** Dovrebbe essere una mossa forte del mah-jong, ma non ne sono sicura perché sinceramente la mia conoscenza di questo gioco è pressoché nulla!
> 
> **** Un termine giapponese che potrebbe riferirsi sia ai travestiti che, se in chiave spregiativa, agli omosessuali in generale, specialmente quelli stereotipicamente effeminati. In poche parole, è come se Toudai stesse dando a Jyoan del frocio, ma non me la sono sentita di usare un termine che, in questo contesto, sarebbe davvero risultato omofobo. Il termine "okama" risulta un po' meno aggressivo secondo me, in quanto non sempre viene usato con connotazione negativa. Piccola curiosità: In Saiyuki Ibun, "okama" è stato usato in riferimento a Jyoan e tradotto (a mio parere) erroneamente tradotto nell'edizione italiana come omosessuale. La frase tradotta è "non è omosessuale", mentre secondo me non si riferiva tanto all'orientamento sessuale quanto al fatto che Jyoan abbia un aspetto molto femmineo e che si potrebbe scambiare per un travestito, per l'appunto. Un'altra interpretazione che vi si può dare è che sia sì omosessuale, ma non del tipo "effeminato", siccome la frase dopo si riferisce al fatto che si esprima in maniera molto mascolina, mentre generalmente gli omosessuali della categoria "okama" si esprimono usando un lessico particolare chiamato _onee kotoba_. Però ecco, dubito fortemente che la Minekura volesse darci informazioni sul suo orientamento sessuale, tanto più se per sottintendere il fatto che sia un maschione etero?!?! MAPPERFAVORE.


End file.
